The Bargain
by Lotus Fantasy
Summary: Certainly, the Avengers never thought a year after the devastation in New York they'd be providing safe harbor for the very man they'd fought so hard to defeat. But with an unknown enemy after Loki for knowledge of a deadly weapon, perhaps the old adage, 'keep friends close and enemies closer' is simply the wisest course of action. And Loki isn't the only unhappy one. Ironfrost.
1. First Installment

******Pairings TBA, rated for violence, language, and possible later content**

**Post Avengers, Post Thor 2**

** - I've tweaked the ending of _Thor 2: The Dark World _to assume Loki simply disappeared after he led Thor to believe he died. I've given him new motives altogether. Also, I'm playing fast and loose with Norse mythology and the _Avengers_ comic world.**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**First Installment: A Safe Place**

"Let me get this straight. You want us to set aside our feelings on the matter and let Loki stay here. The psychopath who destroyed several city blocks in New York less than a year ago. And you actually want us to _protect_ him."

Thor sighed quietly. _It is not as though I expected this to be easy._ "I know how you feel. I understand your reluctance, I truly do. But I would not be here if I thought there were a better alternative."

The group of men and women who called themselves the Avengers—of which Thor was proud to be a part—stood before him. They were a . . . what was the Earth vernacular? A motley crew. Two assassins, a military man out of time, a businessman, and a scientist. It was difficult to believe that only nine months ago he had fought alongside them to protect Midgard from the Chitauri.

And Loki. Thor resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose as he'd seen Bruce Banner do on numerous occasions.

"I want to know more about this Æsa," Steve Rogers said into the silence, "and why you're asking us not to tell SHIELD about her."

"The witch has set her sights on something called the Aether," Thor explained. "She has learned that only Loki knows where it can be found."

"And this Aether is powerful," Steve said.

"Extremely," Thor confirmed.

Tony Stark, who'd remained uncharacteristically quiet, seemed to reach the end of his rope. "Because this isn't a recipe for disaster. Is this witch more powerful than Loki?"

"No," Thor said slowly, "but she has two very dangerous allies. Loki told me he has been captured by them twice." It still pained him to think of it. "Both times he barely escaped with his life."

"They can't be that dangerous if the slippery bastard escaped them twice," Clint Barton said, voice laced with venom.

Thor leveled him with a calm look. "You didn't see the evidence of Loki's capture on his flesh."

"Serves him right, then," Barton snapped. "Let them have him."

Patience beginning to fray, Thor opened his mouth to retort.

Steve beat him to the punch. "No," he said. "Nothing good could come from allowing them to get their hands on Loki. What if they got the location of the Aether from him? Loki isn't an entirely unknown entity, but this witch and her allies are. That makes them more of a threat to Earth."

The words _almost_ made Thor smile. A year ago, they wouldn't have been something he'd ever expect to hear.

"I don't like it, but it does make sense," Natasha Romanov said.

Bruce Banner shifted. "If we do this, can we even guarantee he'll keep his word to . . . behave?"

A valid question. One, unfortunately, for which Thor didn't have a confident answer. He wanted to say yes, but he owed his friends the truth. "I cannot be sure," he admitted. "I believe he sees the benefit far outweighs the risk . . ."

"But it's Loki," Natasha murmured.

Once again, Steve took the lead. "I don't think we have a choice. What I still don't understand is why you don't want us to report it to SHIELD."

"I've convinced Loki to help you defeat the witch," Thor replied, "and if SHIELD decides they want to imprison him, that can't happen." And his brother had suffered enough. That was apparent in the abuse done to his body.

"I thought you were over that whole, protecting the little brother thing," Tony quipped.

Thor looked at him. "Much has happened since we returned to Asgard, my friend. Loki helped me defeat one of the worst enemies we'd faced in centuries."

"That enemy who banged up London?" Tony said, raising an eyebrow. "I thought that was all you and Jane Foster."

"It was a battle staged on two fronts," Thor said, "and Loki saved my life. And Jane's."

"Seems a little out of character," Bruce commented.

"All right," Steve said, sounding decisive. "I think we have to do this. I won't make the call if the rest of you absolutely can't go along with it."

As the others all exchanged looks, Thor studied them in silence. He knew Bruce and Natasha would most likely agree with Steve. Clint would vehemently protest. And Stark . . . well, Stark could swing either way.

"I don't like it, but I agree," Natasha said. "We have to do this."

Bruce nodded. "But we can take precautions, right?"

"Bet your green monster ass we will," Tony piped up.

This time, Thor allowed himself to smile.

"Guess I'm outnumbered," Clint muttered. "Just keep him away from me, all right?"

"Are you going to stay here and help us keep an eye on him?" Natasha asked. "Aside from Dr. Banner, you're the only one who can . . . contain him."

"I will stay," Thor promised, "as much as I can. I thank you, my friends."

"So when can we expect our new housemate?" Tony grumbled.

"I will bring him tonight," Thor replied. Rising, he made sure to let them all see the gratitude in his eyes before reaching up and touching the amulet Loki had given him. Stark Tower disappeared.

Vanaheim's village reappeared around him. He walked into the inn, nodding to the proprietor who smiled. Up a single flight of stairs, Loki was still in the small room where Thor had left him. His brother hadn't moved, either. His green eyes tracked Thor immediately, and a tired smile graced his lips. If Loki meant it to be mocking or snide, he failed at both.

"So, did they agree?"

"They did," Thor said, sinking down into the chair by the bed.

Loki looked surprised. "It seems I am not the only one with the ability to charm others into doing as I require."

The words irritated Thor. "It required no charm, brother. I simply told them the truth."

"Which truth would that be?"

"That for the moment, keeping you away from the witch serves to protect Midgard."

Loki's grin seemed more lively now. "A spin to make it more appealing. Still an unusual approach for you."

"You do not endear yourself to people, Loki."

At that his brother actually laughed. It was strangely good to see. "When do we leave?"

"Tonight," Thor said. "Have you been able to heal yourself to any degree?"

"Not as much as I would like. I'm afraid I've expended so much magic these last two weeks it will most likely take me as long to recover it. I'm not in any danger of expiring, so save your concern."

Thor held up the amulet. "This will only take one of us back to Midgard. Do you have the strength to enhance the effect?"

"Barely," Loki replied, sitting up. "I'll be helpless when I'm done, Thor."

As close to a request for help as Thor had heard him come in a long time. It brought old instincts back. He'd thought them dead. "I'll protect you."

Loki gave him a somewhat flat look, holding out his hand. Thor gave him the amulet. _I wonder where he learned to do this. Or did he always have skills like these?_ Loki held the amulet between his palms, and a pale green light sprang up between them. The amulet started to glitter like a million angry diamonds, and Loki closed his eyes.

Thor had no idea what would happen or how to tell when Loki was done, but after about ten seconds his brother crumpled as if his spine had been severed. Lunging forward, Thor caught him before his brother connected face-first with the floor. The amulet let out a high, clear note as it struck the floor.

"Thanks," Loki slurred, sounding drunk or barely conscious.

His countenance made Thor wince. Paler than ever, the shadows chasing themselves across Loki's face made him look but a breath from dying. And he could feel the thin body in his arms trembling. "Are you all right?" he asked, gently manhandling his brother more-or-less upright.

Loki sagged against him, one hand coming up to grab Thor's upper arm. "Just . . . just tired," he said slowly. It almost sounded as though he'd forgotten the question during the hesitation.

Despite his worry, Thor couldn't help a small smile. It reminded him of a time when he and Loki used to go out hunting or adventuring and Loki would use up too much magic and wind up in this very state. Sweeter, happier times.

"Why don't you sleep for a bit? There's time yet before we need leave."

"I'll . . . just . . ." Loki said, and the rest was incomprehensible.

Thor laid him down on the bed. "Sleep. I'll wake you when it's time to go."

Loki was already out.

**o0o 0o0 o0o**

When Thor woke Loki from a sleep so deep as to be disorienting, Loki rather wished he was dead. Then he shook off such maudlin self-pity. Yes, these last three weeks had been trying in the extreme. Yes, he'd endured quite a good deal of physical pain and abuse. But it wasn't more than he could handle, and just because his entire body felt raw didn't mean he should wish himself dead.

He still had so much he wanted to do with his life.

It didn't stop him from nearly retching all over Thor's shiny chainmail when his brother sat him upright. The pain was that intense. He shook his head, not sure if he was telling Thor to stop or trying to clear away the crimson cobwebs. He moved without thinking further, sure if he delayed he would stay on the bed. Swinging his legs over the edge of the surface, he heaved his thin body up.

That was, at least, his intention. Instead, he toppled forward and almost blacked out. Strong, thick arms caught and steadied him, but Loki couldn't so much as take a single step. The channels inside his body along which his seiðr flowed had been at last stripped, and the feel of it was absolute agony.

_Shit. I'm going to lose consciousness. In front of Thor._

He realized he could feel the soothing rumble of Thor's voice reverberating through the Aesir's chest. He couldn't hear the words. The blood raging through his head beat a rhythm too loud for any other sound. Drawing in a labored breath, he was dismayed to hear it released in a ragged groan. He clutched at Thor's arms.

"We can't stay here," he finally made out Thor's words. "We have to go, brother. Can you make it?"

Loki was in too much pain to even feel chagrined at his own weakness. "Just . . . just help me," he managed faintly.

Thor obliged by hauling him more-or-less upright. Loki almost fainted again. After a few slow, deep breaths, however, he felt his senses return enough he could keep his balance with Thor's aid. Then he grimaced when he saw Thor pull out the amulet he'd enchanted. It was going to feel _so_ wonderful when his own magic washed over him.

_All I have to do is last until we reach that ridiculous tower. I can collapse after I'm alone in a room._ As Thor activated the amulet, Loki held his breath at the painful rush. Still, he tried to focus on bringing the residual energy back into himself. A little trick he'd learned—eating magic to conserve energy.

It worked at least a little, enough that when the inn disappeared to be replaced with a familiar human structure he didn't immediately pass out. His treacherous legs wobbled dangerously, warning him he needed to be horizontal _soon_.

Though his vision was alarmingly dark at the edges, he could nevertheless see that the so-called Avengers were all gathered in front of him. Armed with their various weapons and warning looks, Loki almost laughed at the sheer absurdity of the situation.

_You look prepared to deal with the scourge of the Nine. I assure you, a boisterous kitten could probably challenge me and win._

"Shit, you sure he's still alive?" he heard Tony Stark's voice say.

Now, why did he sound so far away?

"Not stopping the bastard smirking at us like that," Clint Barton's voice growled.

Thor hauled Loki forward several steps, and Loki only barely kept stride. "He needs a place to rest, Stark."

_Please,_ Loki added silently, _before I die._

"Kinda wanted the bastard to suffer for what he did," Stark muttered, "but this's not what I expected. You sure he's gonna survive?"

Loki almost laughed again. It resolved as a dry cough that brought the metallic taste of blood to his tongue. _Wonderful._

There was a nauseating swirl of color and movement, then Loki was suddenly face-down in a very soft pillow. It took him a moment to realize he was now lying on a bed, and sure hands were unbuckling his armor and removing boots. Though it caused him a moment of irritation, Loki let it pass unvoiced. He didn't want to sleep in leather, and he certainly didn't have the energy to take it off himself.

He tried to aid Thor as best he could, but his limbs just didn't seem to be cooperating any longer. In fact, he was pretty sure he fell asleep before Thor ever finished.


	2. Second Installment

**Second Installment: Do You Remember**

Tony Stark believed himself to be equable and a good sort of person. He may not be _good_, but he wouldn't deliberately hurt others and he did enjoy protecting poeple with the rest of the Avengers. He had, however, always thought himself to be a little vindictive. Part of the charm of Tony Stark. So he was subsequently surprised when seeing Loki looking so bedraggled and pathetic and nearly dead wasn't satisfying even a little.

It tugged at Tony's heartstrings. _Just 'cause I don't like the bastard doesn't mean I wish he would be tortured like that._ "Jarvis, keep running diagnostics on the Mark VIII, would ya?" he said absently, rising from his work bench and trotting into the hall.

Stark Tower had become the unofficial headquarters for the Avengers. It was only ever inhabited by all of them during a crisis—the rest of the time they went their separate ways. It was a gathering place away from SHIELD, something on which both Stark and, surprisingly, the Captain had insisted. And now, it seemed, it was an impromptu medical center for one Norse god in extremely pitiful condition.

It was one of the weirdest things Tony had ever seen, Loki lying prone and corpse-like on a bed too big for his skinny frame. Had Loki always been this _thin_? Lean, sure. Lean and long and tough. But right now he looked thin and sickly and just plain pathetic. Thor had taken all of Loki's leather armor off, replacing it with a pair of dark grey sweatpants and a pine-green tee-shirt (_Where the hell did he get those, anyway?_).

"Stark? What are you doing?"

Tony glanced at Steve Rogers. Good ol' Captain America. He wondered if he should feel guilty for standing here in the room where they'd ensconced Loki, watching the downed god sleep. He shrugged. "Dunno. Guess I was coming to see if the last twenty-four hours were a dream."

Steve actually chuckled. "It does seem a little . . . surreal."

Tony snorted. "More than a little."

The captain leaned against the doorjamb. "I feel guilty for preferring him this way to . . ."

Tony held up a hand. "No need to finish that sentence, Cap. I completely agree."

Steve stirred, then lowered his voice. "Shouldn't we be whispering?"

Tony grinned. "Thor said we could parade a marching band through here and Loki wouldn't so much as twitch."

Nodding toward the hall, Steve gestured Tony to follow him. He closed the door, and the pair walked to the open foyer Tony had set up as a nice entertainment space. _To think, less than a year ago that guy was throwing me out that very window. And here I am feeling sorry for him._ Tony shook his head.

The other Avengers had gathered. Tony almost did a double take. Thor was in a pair of faded blue jeans and a dark gray tee shirt. His long blond hair had been pulled back, and he looked like he could've been any fellow from Earth. Large fellow.

"How pedestrian," he murmured to himself, grinning._ Where the hell did he get those clothes? Do all Asgardians pack spares when they come to Midgard?_

"I think we should decide what to do when Loki wakes up," Steve said.

"Knock him out again?" Clint growled.

Thor gave him a dark look. "Loki is weakened because of his constant battles," he said, tone sounding like a warning, "but he will recover quickly."

_In other words, we won't be able to,_ Tony thought, thinking of their last battle with the fallen god. Loki might be a sociopathic megalomaniac who could actually be kind of charming, but damn could he take a hit.

"Fact is," he voiced his thoughts aloud, "every single one of us challenged him—well, almost all of us—and he only surrendered after we shut his damn portal. We never actually succeeded in knocking him out then."

"Loki has agreed to cooperate and remain here in Stark Tower," Thor said, sounding confident his slippery little brother would obey.

"As what?" Tony demanded. "A houseguest? An ally? A prisoner?"

Thor gave him a stony look. "Does it matter?"

"Uh, hugely," Tony said.

"I think what Tony means is," Bruce piped up gently, "how are we supposed to treat him?"

"As the threat he is," Thor said without hesitation, "but with respect just the same. Loki will help us defeat the witch. He is the only one who knows how."

"And his word is _so_ trustworthy," Clint grumbled.

Tony tried to decide if he thought Clint was being annoyingly negative or just realistic. _Annoyingly realistic_, he resolved.

Thor looked troubled. "I will be here," he said, not disputing Loki's tendencies. "I do not believe Loki means to attack Midgard again, but I will be here to ensure he does not."

"That's comforting, big guy," Tony said, flippant despite actually meaning the words. "Are we expected to be chummy?"

Thor's lips twitched in a smile. "I would suggest civil so he has little reason to lash out."

Good advice. The last time Loki had lashed out at Tony, he'd been thrown out the window. Not a scenario he was eager to repeat.

"We have no defenses against his magic," Steve said abruptly.

Folding his arms, Tony drummed his fingers against them. "I've been thinking about that, too. What do you think, Banner? Wanna help me figure out a way to counteract it?"

Bruce looked faintly surprised. "Sure. Not a bad idea."

"Not my worst," Tony said with a grin.

Thor chuckled. "I will help if I can. Perhaps Loki will even help."

Tony did a good job of nearly choking on his tongue. "Say _what_? How in blazes you figure that?"

Shrugging in a gesture that made him look weirdly lazy, Thor folded his arms and looked thoughtful. "Loki loves making deals. You might be able to bargain for his cooperation."

Hmm. Well, that was something to think about. Tony filed that information away in his mind vault. "Well, glad we had this little chat. Banner? Feel like getting busy before our resident psychopath wakes up and makes good on all previous threats?"

A smile teased the physicist's lips as he followed Tony down to the lab. Realistically, Tony had no idea how to counteract magic. But the first step was research, and he knew Banner excelled at that.

**o0o 0o0 o0o**

Loki's eyes snapped open with a full-body jolt, and he immediately looked around in alarm. He was lying on a bed. A huge improvement from the last time he'd fallen asleep. His memory filled him in a second later. Stark Tower. Midgard. Arguably the safest place for him right now. The sheer irony made him grin. Then he winced. Even his face hurt.

Gingerly, he pushed himself onto his side and peered at his hands. However long he'd been asleep, it wasn't nearly long enough. His seiðr hadn't recovered much, and irritation flared through him. _It isn't bad enough you chase and torment me through my waking hours, but you harass me in my sleep as well, witch?_ It took an absurd effort, but Loki managed to lever himself into a sitting position.

Æsa. An absolute hag, she was a powerful witch who had sought Loki out shortly after he'd fooled his trusting brother into believing him dead. He'd encountered Æsa a handful of times as he traveled around searching for the Aether. He had instantly disliked her, though he offered her the same chance he offered everyone who had something he wanted: to make a deal with him.

She'd refused.

_"I was curious," she said. "What sort of creatures slips so skillfully through my shadows, evading notice of even the most watchful eye?"_

Æsa's interest in him had changed when he found the Aether. Then she eagerly begged him to make a deal with her.

He'd refused.

_"You have nothing I want. I might have been inclined to share had you given me what I needed then. Now, I have no need of you at all."_

It began their war. Twice had Æsa captured him, and twice had he escaped. The last time, he'd almost thought her dead, but she somehow survived his parting gift. Now Loki wanted a safe place to rest for a time while he recovered and erased all traces of the Aether from the Nine.

_When next we meet, witch, it will be the last. I know I've convinced Thor you must be destroyed, he will convince his human _friends_ of the same. Mortal they might be, but they have the skill to challenge you. Possibly even to win._ A smirk teased his lips.

He looked around the room. It was sparsely furnished with a huge bed and a small desk. The chair at the desk wasn't padded, and a large red rug splayed at the foot of the bed. The color mesmerized Loki for a moment. He was far too used to brown, gray, and white.

There were two doors. Loki recognized the one leading out of this room. Rising, he only barely managed to keep his feet. He half walked, half stumbled to it and pressed his palm to the doorknob. Green light swirled around it, and that effort almost cost Loki his consciousness. But when it was done, he felt a measure of security.

Now no one could enter the room until he lifted the ward. Then he staggered to the other door. It led to a bathroom. Pleased, Loki shed his Midgardian apparel and stepped into the shower stall. In moments, steaming hot water cascaded down on him. It hurt so much he wanted to weep, but it felt glorious. Blood and grime streaked off his body and swirled down the drain.

Soon, the heat filled the bathroom until he felt faint with it. He picked up a bottle of cleansing product he recognized from his last stay on Midgard. The smell was sharp and strange, an unnatural edge to the floral overtone. He ignored it, wanting to be clean more than anything.

It felt like the water washed the filth of alien hands away, too. Loki smirked as he watched it. _You actually thought you could break me. I have endured so much worse than you could imagine, witch. But keep dreaming, if it pleases you. It will make your inevitable defeat ever so much sweeter._

Soon, he turned the shower off and stepped out. He knew he was about to collapse again, so he quickly dried his aching body. He didn't bother with clothing as he sagged back into the bed. He pulled the blankets up over his ribs as the beckoning darkness of sleep drew him back in.

**o0o 0o0 o0o**

After two days, Thor was more than a little worried about Loki. His brother hadn't emerged, and somehow he'd found the energy to erect a potent ward around his room. Thor couldn't even touch the door handle, it repelled him so fiercely. It repelled all others, though, when he asked Steve and Natasha to try.

It was infuriating, because he wanted to make sure Loki was all right but couldn't. He had no idea what his brother's condition might be. Though he couldn't use magic himself and didn't know much about it, he knew being drained couldn't be easy for his brother. He also knew Loki's body would heal at a normal rate without it, instead of the usual accelerated healing of the Aesir.

"So what can you tell me about this witch?" Steve Rogers asked, folding his hands and reminding Thor of one of his tutors back home.

He unconsciously smiled. _Loki always dismissed them. Said they had nothing to teach him._ "I'm afraid Loki knows much more of her than I, but I'll tell you everything he told me."

Steve nodded. "I'd appreciate it. Anything that helps us understand what we're up against."

Thor spread his fingers on the smooth table. "She's known as the shadow witch. She has always lurked in darkness, and she is at her most powerful there. She's as old as Odin, and Loki told me she challenged him once during an old war. There was no clear victor to their battles, but she eventually withdrew and disappeared. Loki said our father tried to hunt her down, but he never could find her."

"So she's clever," Steve said, brow furrowing.

"But no more so than Loki," Thor said. "My brother wanted to be found. And as long as he needs the safety of this place, Loki will make no aggressive moves. But make no mistake—he is not an ally." Thor's personal wishes aside.

Steve looked at him in silence for a time. "You've changed."

Thor raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"You seem . . . I don't know. Wiser?"

Thor had to smile at his tact. "I have opened my eyes. I have accepted everything my brother is and is not."

"You've forgiven him?"

Nodding, Thor gazed absently out the huge windows. "Yes. I thought him dead. I only recently found him, and only because he allowed it. I was angry, of course, but . . ."

"He's your brother," Steve said quietly.

Thor smiled at him. "Back to the witch, Loki isn't exactly sure if she wants aught but the Aether, but I believe his sincerity that it must never be found."

"And Loki is the only one who knows where this Aether is?"

"Yes," Thor replied, "much as it chills me. Though in his words, he doesn't know precisely where it is, but only where to find it. He hid it where it would remain hidden even from him."

"And conveniently ensure he can't be killed," Steve muttered.

A darker way to look at it, but Thor couldn't disagree. So he merely nodded.

"Tell me about this Aether," the captain said. "What is it?"

Sighing, Thor leaned back. More difficult altogether to describe. "A form of liquid energy. It is formless, thoughtless, and cannot be destroyed. It is old as life itself. By itself, it is nothing. In the wrong hands, it becomes a weapon more powerful and terrifying than the tesseract and all the caskets and relics of equal power."

Steve grimaced. "Something we shouldn't mess with."

Thor nodded. "I had thought Jane Foster and I banished it to a place it could never be found. Loki proved me wrong." A touch of chagrin. "He told me he'd considered taking it into himself just as Malekith attempted. But in his research, he realized the Aether would only consume him and become all the stronger and more dangerous for it." For once, Thor was desperately grateful for his brother's penchant for burying his nose in dusty old tomes. "He also said he believes that if it consumes a powerful sorcerer, it would awaken to a kind of sentience."

Blinking, Steve folded his hands. "So it would become a weapon in its own hands."

"As I understand it," Thor confirmed, "though Loki said it wouldn't quite be self-aware. My brother has a deep love of power and mystery, but if even he deemed the Aether too dangerous . . ."

"It's bad news," Steve murmured. "Will he change his mind about using it?"

"No," Thor said. Of that he was certain. As to his motives for keeping it from the hands of anyone else . . .

The captain rolled his shoulders, seeming put at ease. "That's something, at least. Do you know anything about these two allies of the witch?"

"Less than the witch," Thor admitted. "Loki wouldn't speak of them, but I do know one of them is responsible for Loki's torture when he was captured."

"Something to discuss when he wakes up," Steve said. "Speaking of, is he okay in there? Does he need to . . . eat?"

"Eventually," Thor said, feeling a fresh stirring of concern. "I believe he put up that ward out of concern for his own safety, but—"

"Well, I'm at a loss," Tony Stark's voice interrupted as the man himself strolled to the bar on the other side of the room. Bruce Banner trailed him, looking tired. "We've been at this for two days and I don't feel particularly enlightened."

"You haven't made any progress?" Steve asked, looking disappointed.

Bruce accepted a glass with a few fingers of amber-colored liquid. "Trouble is, we don't really know what we're doing. They don't teach magic in physics 101."

Thor smiled. "Even the scholars in Asgard are somewhat at a loss to describe it. To further complicate the matter, my mother used to say magic is different for all who possess it."

Tony flopped down with his own glass of liquor. "Great. Now you tell me."

"I still believe Loki would—" Thor began, but he trailed off when an unusual sensation crawled up his spine and whispered over his mind.

"Thor?" Steve said.

It took Thor several moments, but soon he realized what he was feeling. It was something he hadn't felt since he was child. "He's calling for me," he said, caught completely off guard. "He hasn't called for me like this since we were children." He stood up and headed for the elevator.

"Whoa, slow down big guy," Tony said, hopping up. "What're you talking about?"

"Loki needs me," Thor explained, patiently waiting while Tony operated the elevator. He was growing more confident with Midgard technology, but he wasn't an expert yet. "This was one of the first tricks he learned." He couldn't help smiling at fond memories. "We would sneak away together, and if he got himself into trouble he would call for me to help him."

"And he's calling for you now?" Tony asked, sounding suspicious.

"Yes," Thor confirmed. "I am just as shocked as you. Loki stopped asking me for help a long, long time ago."

"What does it feel like?" Tony asked, following Thor into the elevator.

Thor considered. "It's difficult to describe. It's a sudden knowing with my name attached to it." He smiled.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "That's massively unhelpful. Does it tickle? Sting? Burn?"

"No, it does none of that," Thor replied. "It is more subtle than that." He shrugged one shoulder. "I just know he needs me, it feels as though he spoke my name right into my mind."

"Hmph," Tony said, looking unsatisfied as he trotted after Thor off the elevator. "So is it tingly?"

Thor chuckled. "Perhaps a little." He stopped in front of Loki's door and placed a palm on Tony's chest to stop the human from moving. "You will not wish to follow me beyond the threshold. Loki's ward will repel you."

Tony's eyes abruptly went wide and starry. "The ward! You're a genius. Enjoy talking to the princess!" He jogged back to the elevator.

Mystified but in good humor, Thor just shook his head and turned the doorknob. He could feel a tingle of raw energy, but this time it simply enveloped him without burning. He opened the door and stepped through. The ward rippled around him and allowed it. He closed the door.

Loki was lying on his stomach on the bed, looking as pale and thin and terrible as the last time Thor had seen him. As Thor crossed to him, he thought his brother might still be asleep. But no, weary green eyes opened. They were dark, and Loki looked for all the world like a hunted animal. He pushed himself up on one elbow as Thor perched on the edge of the bed.

He didn't touch Loki. "You don't look any better," he observed.

"Nor am I," Loki said, voice dry and waspish. "I retreat into sleep only to find she's found me in my dreams. She dogs and torments my every step." He looked like he'd swallowed acid. "I need your help, Thor."

He looked so angry, so tired, so wounded. Thor resisted the urge to reach out and brush lank ebony hair off his brother's forehead. "Tell me what I can do."

"Do you remember how to dreamwalk?"

Thor blinked. "Of course." Another thing he and his brother used to do when children. Loki had taught Thor how to dreamwalk so they could continue their adventures even after sleep. They'd spent many, many hours that way.

"The witch has me trapped in a dreamscape of her making," Loki said, irritation adding a snap to his voice. "I'm too weak to break out of it and build up protective barriers so she can't find me. I need you to dreamwalk with me and do it for me."

Thor felt a pang. He knew this couldn't be easy for his proud, damaged brother. _Asking me for help when he already resents me. _Though Thor felt Loki's actions nine months ago were absurdly too extreme, he did understand his brother's feeling of helpless jealousy. It was something he'd come to accept because he also understood something more important.

Despite his anger or perhaps in spite of it, Loki still loved Thor.

"Of course," he said again, keeping his tone casual. As if there was nothing special about Loki's request.

And was that gratitude that flickered through Loki's tired eyes? "I think I have enough strength to take us both into the dreamscape together," he said, lying back and shifting sideways.

Thor toed off his shoes and climbed up onto the bed. Though he badly wanted to gather Loki against his chest and hold him, he simply lay down so their shoulders were touching. Loki's cold, cold hand landed lightly on top of his wrist.

A few heartbeats later, he was in the dreamscape. People normally only floated along the surface here, barely connecting with it when they dreamed. Most lacked the knowledge or the talent to enter here, but Loki had learned young it was possible and of course made it happen.

_You've always been clever, Loki. So clever. If you could put aside your hate, you would have made a wonderful ruler. You've always been able to do whatever you set your mind to._

The dream inside which Loki was trapped was a small space with high walls and a dark sky. Thor looked around. Loki's dreamscapes had always been wild and chaotic, changing constantly so as to provide an interesting challenge. Thor grimaced. This was meant to be a cage and nothing more.

Loki stood in the center, wearing simple Asgardian attire. He gestured to the wall. "This is of her making. She comes here frequently to torment me. Break it down and build a new one. I trust you remember how to do that?"

Thor nodded. Building walls in the dreamscape was as easy as wanting them there. A desire to protect made manifest. Thor may not implicitly trust Loki any longer, but he did still wish to protect him. "How do I break them down?" he asked, looking around for some tool and finding nothing.

"With Mjölnir," Loki said as though it were obvious.

"But . . ." Thor protested weakly. "This is the dreamscape."

"Yes," Loki agreed, a faint glitter of mischief in his eye. "Anything is possible here. So _make_ her."

Taking a deep breath, Thor concentrated. A familiar weight simply appeared in his hand. He hefted it experimentally. "This isn't truly Mjölnir," he said.

"There's no reason to believe she won't respond to you here the way she responds to you there," Loki said, lowering himself into a sitting position. "Please begin, Thor. Until my dreams are sealed from her, I will get no rest."

Thor turned to the wall and swung the hammer. As he did, he felt a crackle of energy, and the wall crumbled beneath Mjölnir's power like bricks made of clay. So, this would be easier than expected. Thor swung the hammer again.

In an eye blink, the witch appeared. "Stop!" she spat, orange-gold energy swirling around her hands. "This is my dreamscape! How dare you destroy it, son of Odin!"

"No," Thor said, Mjölnir thrumming in his grip, "this is Loki's dreamscape, and you are not welcome here, witch. Begone." Lighting blazed around the hammer as he threw it.

She vanished in an orange haze, and Mjölnir veered back into Thor's hand. He resumed his task of breaking down the walls. As he worked, Loki's eyes never left him. As segment after segment crumbled into black dust, it seemed Loki's intensity melted into relief. Then it was done, and the bleak dreamscape abruptly shifted into the chaotic color Thor remembered.

He didn't wait for Loki's direction to build new walls. Mjölnir vanished, his need of her done. Concentrating on building a new wall was a different task than destroying one, but Thor was up to it. The first segment rose, and it was easier after that. In less time than he'd expected, a sky blue wall had replaced the old one.

As he stepped back, satisfied, his brother rose to his feet. Placing his hand on the new wall, he closed his eyes.

"It's strong," he murmured, shoulders slumping and body seeming to cave in on itself.

Thor caught him before he hit the dreamscape ground. Even here, he was too tired and weak to stay awake. Gently, he lowered his brother to the soft violet grass. "Rest, brother," he whispered, curling his body around Loki. "She can torment you no longer."

Loki melted against him, and the swirling colors around him settled.

Thor came awake sometime after that, and he started a little to find himself wrapped around Loki on the bed. Smiling a little, he carefully extricated himself. Already Loki looked more peaceful. Drawing the blankets up over Loki's naked shoulders, Thor opened the door and passed through Loki's ward.

He would let Loki sleep for another day. Then he would wake him and make sure he ate.


	3. Third Installment

**Third Installment: Turning the Storm  
**

_The shock on Thor's face was actually somewhat less than Loki had expected, but he could still feel it rolling off his brother in waves. There was also a subtle threat of violence. Thor was angry, and he was trying to control his temper. Loki still smiled at the changes in his brother. No, he quickly amended. Not his brother._

_ His enemy? His ally? He wondered if he would ever have a satisfactory answer to that quandary._

_ "Why are you smiling?" Thor said after a moment. His voice was deceptively calm._

_ The anger seethed in his sky blue eyes._

_ Loki abruptly wished he was stronger than he was. A tremor had started in his flesh, and he feared he would collapse. Soon, he promised his wailing body. Right now, he couldn't afford to show weakness. Not until Thor's temper had abated. And to do that, he would need to manipulate his brother's emotional responses just so._

_ No, he amended again. Not my brother._

_ "I apologize, Thor," he said in a carefully moderated tone. "I was merely thinking you've changed."_

_ A bit of the anger mellowed into surprise, but only for a moment. "It's been nine months since you died in my arms in Svartalfheim," he said after a pause. "And here you are."_

_ Surprisingly reluctant to lie, Loki considered for a second what he wanted to say. He settled on what he hoped was both neutral and non-explosive. "It was necessary."_

_ Thor's lips quirked. "It was necessary to imprison you in Asgard. It was necessary to work with you to protect Jane Foster and the Nine from Malekith. _Those_ things were necessary."_

_ That didn't diminish Loki's desire to smile. Yes, his broth—Thor had changed. How interesting. "It was not my intent to cause you pain, Thor. I did what I had to after I realized the Aether could not be destroyed."_

_ The words seemed to give Thor pause. "Is that why you let me believe you dead? So you could chase after the Aether? So you could become exactly what we fought to destroy in Malekith?"_

_ His tone was really starting to make Loki wary. If Thor decided to attack him and drag him back to Asgard, he wouldn't be able to lift a finger to stop him. It was taking all his strength just to remain standing._

_ "No," he said. He really should have waited until he'd recovered a bit before letting Thor find him. He couldn't concentrate on not falling over and speaking carefully at the same time. "The opposite, in fact."_

_ Finally, the tension in Thor's shoulders eased a little. Just a little, but it was enough. "What do you mean?"_

_ Deciding on brutal honesty, Loki rolled his shoulders in a small shrug. "I was interested in the Aether. I had certainly considered absorbing it as Malekith tried. But, perhaps I'm more realistic than he? I wanted to make sure I could survive such a union. I learned that while I would survive much longer than your lovely Midgardian paramour, the Aether would eventually consume me. That is precisely when I lost interest in repeating Malekith's mistakes and gained a keen interest in finishing what you started."_

_ More of the violence in Thor's countenance melted away. "Destroying it? We already tried. We failed."_

_ Loki nodded. "Yes, and your clever paramour managed to banish it and destroy Malekith." He smiled. Part of him wished he'd been there to see Jane Foster outsmart Thor Odinson. Not a difficult feat for the truly clever, but she was just a human. "The problem is, I found it."_

_ And there returned the threat of violence. "You found it." Flat._

_ "It wasn't hard," Loki said quickly. "If I could do it, so could someone else. Someone lacking my compunctions. So I hid it. Somewhere no one will ever be able to find it."_

_ Now Thor looked a touch confused. "Then why am I here?"_

_ Loki couldn't help a tiny grin. "Because you learned your dear brother was still alive and went rushing off to find him."_

_ Thor actually seemed amused by that. "Loki, please. We both know the only reason I learned you yet live is because you wanted it that way. So tell me, why am I here?"_

_ You have grown, Thor. I do not remember this quick-thinker who makes mental bridges in the gaps of his knowledge. He could feel his mind beginning to shut down. He wouldn't be able to maintain his illusion of perfect health much longer._

_ "Unfortunately," he said, "there's someone who learned what I did. I'm not sure how, but she knows I hid the Aether. And it seems she will not rest until I've given her its location. While I was more than skilled enough to evade her, she . . . has allies. Two dangerous allies. I haven't been able to completely . . . defend myself against all three of them."_

_ Perhaps he couldn't entirely conceal the way his body trembled. Perhaps Thor saw something in his eyes. Perhaps there was a barely audible tremor in his voice. Whatever it was, Thor suddenly closed the distance between them and grabbed Loki's arms, squeezing._

_ Loki was too tired, too drained, and too damn injured to do anything to avoid Thor's grasp._

_ "Am I facing an illusion?" the thunderer all but growled._

_ Well, Loki couldn't dodge forever anyway. He let his shoulders slump and dropped the illusion. The truth of his appearance brought shock crawling over Thor's face. He would see the sickly pale skin. The lank hair, unkempt and disregarded, longer than before. The bruises around Loki's mouth and throat. How thin his body had become. The unhealed wounds on his hands._

_ "What happened to you?" Thor whispered._

_ A mirthless laugh bubbled up from Loki's throat. "I have been hunted like an animal these last many weeks. Twice was I caught and caged like one. I was unable to escape unscathed."_

_ "Let me see," Thor commanded, but his voice was much gentler now._

_ Loki resisted for a moment before giving in. He brushed Thor's hands away and gingerly removed his ornate leather armor. Thor made a sound of concern. His large hand reached out as if to touch, but it stopped short._

_ "You're badly injured," he commented._

_ As though Loki could possibly be unaware of that. "I was tortured."_

_ Thor's sky-blue eyes looked troubled. "What did they do to you?"_

_ Loki tried to remember the last time he'd heard Thor use that tone. "Use your imagination," he said dryly. "Æsa is nothing if not creative. Unfortunately, I've spent too much time being pursued and not enough time resting. I'm almost completely drained, Thor." He hesitated just a breath before plunging in. "You have no reason to help me, but I'm asking." It grated. Oh, how it grated to be asking the God of Thunder for help._

_ But he had no choice. For his own sake and for the sake of everything else, he couldn't let Æsa get her hands on the Aether._

_ Thor looked surprised for a split second before it smoothed off his face. Then he looked contemplative. "Without telling the Allfather that you live," he said._

_ Not a question._

_ "Preferably," Loki said. Because it wasn't blatantly obvious that if Thor decided to turn him in right now, there wasn't a damn thing the younger could do._

_ "Your cell in Asgard might be the perfect place for you," Thor said, and was that a smile threatening on his lips? "You would be able to recover, and your pursuit wouldn't be able to reach you."_

_ "Don't be naïve," Loki snapped. "Asgard is no place at all for me. If you truly believe that—"_

_ Yes, there was the smile. "No, I don't believe that," Thor said. Definitely amused. "Before I agree to anything, you owe me the truth."_

_ Loki's mind began to race. "If you agree to help me, I will tell you anything you wish to know." A dangerous bargain, but Loki desperately needed Thor._

_ Thor nodded. "I accept your terms. I will help you, I won't tell the Allfather, and you will answer my question."_

_ Question. As in singular. Loki smiled and extended his hand. "I agree."_

_ They clasped hands, and Loki winced at Thor's strong grip._

_ "Tell me why you betrayed me on Svartalfheim."_

_ "I didn't betray you, Thor. I made you a promise that I would help you destroy the Aether. I did that. How exactly is it my fault that the Aether cannot, in fact, be destroyed?"_

_ Thor took a single step forward. Though Loki did not fear Thor, he couldn't help the reflexive step backward. Movement seemed to sap the last of his strength. He sagged down onto the bed and knew he wouldn't be able to stand again._

_ The menacing expression on Thor's face didn't ease. "Do not play word games with me, Loki," the older warned. "Give me the truth."_

_ Loki sighed quietly. "Whatever answer you wish to hear from me, Thor, it hardly makes a difference now."_

_ "If you refuse to keep your end of our bargain," Thor growled, "I'm leaving right now."_

_ Loki didn't know if his brother would make good on that threat, but he relented all the same. He had made a deal. And he always kept his bargains. "I saw a chance for freedom," he answered honestly, "and a way to ensure you would not have to lie to Odin. What had I become to you, Thor, but as a limb infected with gangrene? Best to sever it and heal."_

_ Another smile tugged at Thor's lips. "An ugly metaphor, brother. You were more like an animal once much loved that had gone rabid."_

_ If Loki had any strength at all in his limbs, oh how he would make Thor pay for that smart remark. He could feel anger glittering in his eyes, but he chose to set his retort aside for now. "I will not apologize for wishing to escape a life of imprisonment," he said. "I had planned never to see you again. I wanted freedom and you wanted closure. My way was the best for both."_

_ "Did you mean what you said in my arms?" Thor asked softly._

_ He could have played dumb and pretended not to know to what his brother referred. Loki found he could not. "I . . ." he swallowed. "I regret none of my actions," he tried again. Everything else he wanted to say lodged in his throat and refused to pass his lips._

_ Thor's eyes searched his. He didn't press further. Instead he asked, "You once told me you never wanted the throne. Did you mean that?"_

_ Though he'd only promised Thor one question, Loki felt compelled to answer nonetheless. "I did," he said simply._

_ After several heartbeats of tense silence, Thor abruptly nodded. "I know where you will be safe," he said. Another faint smile. "Though I doubt you will like it."_


	4. Fourth Installment

**Fourth Installment: A Lack of Trust  
**

"It's been three days. Exactly how does a person regenerate . . . magic?" Tony asked no one who would know the answer.

Namely Bruce, because his tightly-wound friend was the only person in the room. Bruce blinked, looking up from his screen in a confused manner.

"Was that a rhetorical question?"

Tony sighed, flipping his pen and not trying to catch it. It clattered to the floor. "Unfortunately."

The beginnings of a grin started on Bruce's face. "I could go wake up Loki and we could—"

"Yeah I'm gonna stop you right there Oz. Far as I'm concerned, a sleeping Loki is the best kind."

Banner chuckled.

Tony crossed his hands behind his neck and leaned back in his chair. "Magic. I seriously just said that. And I'm not a kid. And I'm not dreaming. Who the hell sits around and has conversations about magic?"

"I'm sure they do in Asgard," Banner suggested mildly.

Raising an eyebrow, Tony shot him a look. "You weren't this mouthy when we first met."

"I wasn't?" the other said, smile threatening again. "Maybe you caught me on a bad day."

Now Tony chuckled. Then he frowned. "Wait, it was because of Loki that we met last time. Why do we always wait until there's a catastrophe before we get together for tea?"

"Is that what we're doing?"

"It should be. Jarvis, how about some tea?"

"Certainly, sir," the disembodied voice of his most faithful servant floated around them. "Shall I call back the maid?"

"Are you kidding?" Tony said, shuddering. "What if Loki woke up and threw her out a window?"

"An excellent point, sir," Jarvis agreed blandly. "Shall I—"

"Forget the tea," Tony cut him off. "Scan the damn ward again. And I don't want a list of anomalous energy spikes this time. I want hard, scientific data—"

"Sir, the ward no longer exists," Jarvis informed him.

Tony stopped dead. Well, shit. That could only mean one thing. His eyes met Banner's at the same moment, and he could see his friend having the same thought. _He's awake._

They rose nearly as one, heading for the door to Tony's lab. "Jarvis, where is he? I want you to keep tabs on him at all times. If he comes anywhere near my lab, I want it to sound like World-fucking-War III."

"I'll emulate cataclysm when I sound the alarm," came the blasé response.

Damn Jarvis. "Where is he?"

"Top floor of the Tower," Jarvis said.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me!" Tony snapped, charging into the elevator with Banner on his heels.

"Forgive me sir, I will inform you of all his movements from now on."

"Please tell me he's not alone," Tony said as the elevator started moving.

"It would seem Thor and Steve Rogers are both with him," Jarvis replied. "There is no need for panic, sir."

"Easy for you to say," Tony grumbled, folding his arms and willing the elevator to go faster. "He didn't throw _you_ out a window."

"If it makes you feel better," Banner said in a tone as mild as Jarvis', "it probably won't happen again."

"Which part of that is supposed to make me feel better?" Tony demanded.

"Every part but the probably," Banner said.

Damn him, he was smirking. Of all the—! "Just because you got to slam him around like the Christmas toy you didn't want doesn't give you the right to be a smartass with those of us who—"

"Got their asses handed to them?" Banner finished lightly.

"What the hell's gotten into you?" Tony snorted, torn between amusement and annoyance.

"Would you rather I turn into the other guy and slam Loki around some more?"

"It just might make me feel better, yeah," Tony said, grinning a little. He really wished he'd been there to see it. To see that insufferably smug smirk wiped off the god's face.

The elevator dinged, and doors slid open. Tony resisted the urge to charge out like his ass was on fire, but only barely. The scene waiting for him was disturbingly domestic. Thor and Steve were sitting side-by-side, their chairs pulled closer to the couch. Loki himself was leaning back and looking completely relaxed - and completely healed.

Loki. _I take it back when I said I felt sorry for him looking so bedraggled. I prefer him that way._ Because the fallen god sitting on the couch like a damn diva didn't look injured at all. The bruises were gone from his face, his skin wasn't death-white, and his eyes weren't dull with pain. And they oriented on Tony, green and bright.

He smiled. No, it was a smirk. A small one, but it managed to take over Loki's entire face. Something knowing glittered in his emerald eyes, and Tony wanted to either slap him or turn around and run.

Thor and Steve both looked up when Tony and Bruce entered, displaying an alarming lack of concern. Thor actually smiled as though nothing at all were wrong.

"Stark," he said in a warm voice. "How comes your research?"

"Whoa, how about we keep that conversation for less volatile company?" Tony protested.

Tony and Bruce stopped a few feet from the couch. Banner cleared his throat.

"Loki," he said, voice measured and calm. "Wish I could say I was glad to see you feeling better."

Loki's eyes slid off Tony's face, now aiming his smirk at Banner. "You seem to be feeling better yourself," he said in that ridiculously smooth and cultured voice. "More in control."

Seriously, how could a voice sound like silver and melted butter? Tony cleared his throat as he and Banner reached the threshold. Thor leaned back in his chair, bending his knee to rest his ankle on the opposite knee. The three of them looked like they were having a meeting over Sunday brunch. No armed guards, no keeping wary eyes on Loki, no guns, no keeping wary eyes on Loki, no chains, and why the hell wasn't anyone keeping wary eyes on Loki?

"Loki needs to eat," Thor stated. As casual as you please.

Tony glared to find Loki's eyes on him again. Something in his smirk said he knew exactly what was going through Tony's head. He folded elegant white hands over his thin waist.

"Relax Stark," he practically purred. "It's not as though I plan to throw you out the window. Again."

_Ass. God-damned self-satisfied asshole._

Steve looked up at Tony with a small shrug. "It's not like we expected him to apologize, right?"

Loki actually laughed. Laughed as though Steve had made some joke instead of a valid point. It really, really pissed Tony off.

"Listen up, princess," he growled, taking a step forward. "You're in my Tower, my guest, my rules. First, I expect you to play nice. That means no funny business, and it means you speak politely or shut the fuck up. Unless you're contributing something, I don't wanna hear it."

Loki didn't look intimidated. If anything, he looked more amused. "I shall endeavor to be as un-funny as possible."

"What did I just say?" Tony snapped.

Loki spread his hands. "I believe my response was very polite."

"You kinda set yourself up for that, Stark," Steve commented.

"Wha—you're actually _agreeing_ with him? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Steve's expression said he didn't want to touch that with a ten-foot pole. Tony felt his whole body tense when Loki abruptly stood up. He did so slowly, as though he wasn't fully recovered just yet. Tony felt glad for that. Then felt a teeny bit guilty for feeling glad. Only a teeny, tiny bit. He didn't take his eyes off Loki as the god walked to the great big window.

He seemed to gaze over the city, then he caught Tony's eye again. "I see you entirely erased the evidence of my passing. I do not begrudge the green monster for his actions against me. Why should you mine?"

"Uh, because he knew you wouldn't die from his," Tony said, folding his arms in agitation. "Did you know I wouldn't die? I'd say you were counting on it. I think everyone in this room forgives my little grudge."

Loki smiled. "As do I," he said, oh-so-magnanimous. "Had I known you would prove such a challenge, I might have tried harder."

Tony suddenly _ached _to be in his suit. He didn't realize he'd taken several steps forward until Thor was in his way. The god of thunder looked at Loki. It wasn't quite a glare.

"Enough," he said. "Loki, remember our bargain and keep a civil tongue in your head."

He sounded more like a chiding parent (or big brother) than anything else, but Loki subsided with a last smirk.

_Hm,_ Tony thought, _I'll have to remember that. Thor made a bargain of some sort with him._

Loki turned back to the window. "I scanned the area, Thor. There is no activity, which means the witch either can't find me or knows better than to come here."

Glad to change the subject, Tony frowned. "You'll be able to tell if she comes here? To Earth?"

"I haven't sufficiently recovered to scan the entire planet," Loki said, "just the area around the Tower. In another few days, I should be able to remedy that."

Because that wasn't a horrifying thought. "How about you leave that to me?" Tony said. "All I need to do is calibrate my equipment to detect the right kind of energy or radiation. You're gonna help me with that."

Loki's eyes shimmered with amusement. And something a tad darker. "Am I? But not today, I think. The good Captain was suggesting a nice place to eat—"

"Ah hell no," Tony cut him off. "You're not setting foot outside this Tower."

The god of mischief turned to face him. The amusement was gone. "And who will stop me, Stark? You?"

Tony refused to be intimidated. "My Tower, my rules."

Thor put his hand on Tony's shoulder. "We cannot keep him locked up here," he said in a sympathetic-sounding tone. "Have no fear. Loki has made a deal with me that he will cause no harm."

Something in his voice made that seem very . . . important. Tony wasn't comforted. "This ain't Asgard," he said. "It'd be like turning a fox loose in a henhouse full of fat, slow chickens. And the more wandering around he does, the better chance SHIELD has of learning he's here. The very last place they want him."

"I am not your prisoner, Stark," Loki said, voice low. "I cannot heal without walking this world's surface and breathing its air."

"What, are you some kind of flower? And you're here because _you_ need _us_, not the other way around." Okay, not strictly true.

"I need nothing," Loki said, taking a single step toward Tony, "least of all—"

"Enough," Thor said again.

Loki finally switched his attention to his big brother, and the intent glittering in verdant eyes looked dangerously close to murder.

Tony abruptly realized why Loki didn't look so physically imposing anymore. He was wearing jeans and a tee shirt. And he was barefoot. No weapons, no armor, no helmet. He looked human. Unfairly tall and attractive, but human.

"We need each other," Steve said, finally coming toward them. "Tony, Loki already agreed to wear a device that restricts his magic while we're outside the Tower. And he will have an escort at all times, namely Thor."

Since it seemed he wasn't being given a say, Tony changed the subject, still glaring. "Where the hell did you get those clothes, anyway?"

Loki glanced down at himself. When he looked up, malice and mischief vied for dominance in his eyes. "Would you prefer this?" A wisp of green light, and suddenly he was clothed in his leather armor.

It took a great personal effort not to physically recoil. "Oh yeah, you'll blend right in. House rule: I never want to see that outfit again."

The leather was replaced by silk and cashmere. Tony resisted the urge not to roll his eyes. The guy still wouldn't blend in very well. But it was better than the alternative.

"I would like to go now," Loki said, striding past Tony and stopping in front of Thor. His gait was slow and a bit halting. "I've grown quite tired of my body's current state."

"At least you can't get into too much trouble like this," Tony muttered.

Loki's smirk told him the god heard.

**o0o 0o0 o0o**

Though the breeze was chill, it felt good to walk outside through relatively clean air. Loki walked between Steve Rogers and Thor, too grateful for the near-lack of pain to cause either of them grief. Or even to protest the large silver cuff around his wrist. Unlike the manacles back in Asgard, this cuff didn't cut off his magic, simply made it impossible to do anything large-scale.

That was fine. Loki's body still wasn't fully healed. He had the energy to walk the streets of this backward world, but pretty much nothing more.

"Should I be worried about random strangers recognizing me?" he inquired more out of curiosity than because he cared.

"No," Steve replied. "SHIELD made sure the public never really knew what happened that day. And even your one spectacle . . . well, you look a lot different like this."

Loki couldn't help a small laugh. "You humans are such hypocrites. You vehemently shut down my attempt at control, and yet you do it to each other whole-heartedly. My way would have been no different than the current way. You simply would have bowed to a different master."

"Loki—" Thor began, the warning in his voice clear.

Loki chuckled, waving a hand. "Relax, Thor. That was an observation, not a portent of things to come. I really have no interest in Midgard. Why would I? There is no magic here."

His brother—no, _Thor_—looked mildly surprised.

"You seemed pretty interested in it nine months ago," Steve said, frowning.

Loki's mind drifted over the last two years of his life. It'd certainly taken many turns he couldn't possibly have foreseen. He saw no reason to complain.

"I would like to know why you did it," Thor said.

Lips twitching, Loki didn't look up at him. "I'm sure you would."

"So would I," Steve piped up. "It would go a long way toward earning our trust, Loki."

"A goal which is ever so important to me," Loki murmured. "Have I ever given the impression I care what you fool humans think of me?"

"_Loki_—" Thor snapped.

This time, Loki cut him off with a sharp smile. "I believe the agreement was, I keep a 'civil tongue' in Stark Tower. We are not there."

"I would think earning a little good will should be your priority," Thor said, eyes narrowing, "since you are here relying on their generosity."

_But that is the difference between me and them,_ Loki thought. _Their ridiculous moral codes require them to behave a certain way._ Just this once, Loki exercised restraint and didn't say anything aloud.

Well, nothing too inflammatory. "Fortunately, thanks to the witch, it need not be too high a priority."

Thor looked lost between amusement and incense.

Steve seemed not to care one way or the other. "I'd like to know everything about Æsa. Her power, her allies, her motives, everything."

Loki sighed softly. Ever the soldier. In truth, he would rather walk quietly and absorb the energies of Midgard without speaking. Restoring magic was best when one didn't divide his attention. Still, his own chances of surviving all this unscathed were higher if his unlikely allies—was that what they were?—knew as much as possible.

"She's not a threat to take lightly," he mused. "Her title, the shadow witch, is well deserved."

"Thor mentioned she's called that," Steve said, looking thoughtful. "Where did it come from?"

"The moniker was given to her by her enemies," Loki replied, "eons past. Æsa is a master manipulator of darkness. She can give it form, create weapons made of shadow, and move through it as though she herself were but a shadow. Naturally, light is her greatest weakness." He looked at Thor. "I'm told she once allied herself with the dark elves of Svartalfheim in an attempt to conquer Alfheim. They failed because Odin came to the aid of the Light Elves."

Thor frowned. "I've never heard that."

"It is history so ancient our tutors never taught it," Loki said, "and you never were one to sit and read if there were beasts to be slain and adventures to be had."

The elder Aesir's lips quirked. "But the adventures we had were grander for it."

Loki almost smiled. "You got very good at it," he agreed.

Thor's expression was soft. Fond.

Not wishing to hear anything sentimental coming from the other, Loki went on. "The second . . . his name is Surtr."

"The fire giant king?" Thor said, looking startled. "What has he to gain allying with the witch?"

Loki looked away, rueful. "His goal is not necessarily an allegiance with her, but rather my capture," he said. "I . . . acquired something which once belonged to him. A relic which was stolen from him ages past. I found it. He believes he is entitled to have it back."

"Well, is it his?" the captain inquired.

"It was," Loki replied.

"Then why don't you just give it back?" the human demanded, righteous anger blazing in his eyes.

"There would be no benefit to me in doing so," Loki said, the image of flicking the captain away like a little bug popping into his mind. "And it matters not. As soon as I located and obtained it, I gave it to another."

"What?" Thor said, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk and planting his large hand on Loki's slim chest. "I suppose I should have expected anything involving you to be convoluted, but I'm not following you. Why in Borr's name did you do that?"

Loki sighed, trying to keep a handle on his irritation. "It really is none of your business, and it doesn't at all matter."

"It matters," Steve cut in, now also barring Loki's path. "Motives are hugely important."

Taking a single step back, Loki slapped Thor's hand away. "I will not satisfy your morbid curiosity. I did not steal the relic from Surtr, and to whom I gave it is not important. That individual is not the enemy, nor will they ever be. Leave it at that."

Thor's entire countenance said he wasn't satisfied with that answer, and they would revisit the subject. But for the moment, he backed down. "Surtr isn't an unknown entity," he said to the captain as they resumed their places flanking Loki. "It is also unlikely he would leave Muspelheim, preferring to send aid from afar."

"That is correct," Loki said, "but he did have a hand in my . . . torture . . . when I was captured both times. If it makes you feel better, his motives are completely different from the witch's. Likely knowledge you could use to your advantage."

The captain nodded. "I'll keep it in mind. You said he's a king? Could he mobilize an army of his people?"

"Against Midgard?" Loki said, scoffing. "Doubtful. Asgard would respond swiftly, and the last time one of the realms attacked Midgard the result was total defeat. None are like to wish for a repeat performance."

"That's something, at least," Steve said, sounding thoughtful. "Who is the second ally?"

Loki's vision sort of hazed over. "They call him the Mad Titan," he murmured. His words he directed mainly at Thor. "When I fell from the Bifrost, I thought to die. I did not. I landed in the between, a place for no living being. It was the Mad Titan who found me there, half mad and mostly dead. I still do not know how." He closed his eyes for a moment. "He created the weapon from the Tesseract's power. He commanded the Chitauri to follow me. He pointed me at Midgard." He paused, trying to decide how much to say. He settled on something neutral. "He was not the Chitauri's leader, but they obeyed him. They were his army, and you destroyed most of them. It was a great blow, so even he is less a threat than before."

"And he uses magic?" the captain asked.

"Yes," Loki said, "although he artificially augments it."

"Did he make any other weapons like the scepter?" the human wanted to know.

Loki paused. "I don't know. Possibly. More than likely. His alliance with the witch is stronger than Surtr's. He wants revenge against me for losing his fool army, as well as a piece of the Aether. Unlike Surtr, he is not afraid of Odin and Asgard. That makes him more unpredictable. But not a fool."

Steve frowned, looking pensive.

Thor, too, remained silent for a time. Then, "Loki, I would like you to help Stark and Banner find a way to defend against magic."

Loki stopped. It took his guards a few steps to realize it and turn to face him. Loki glared at Thor, blood feeling hot with anger. "And make myself helpless to the Avengers? Has your brain decayed into dust, Thor? Or have you simply turned into the utter fool for which I have always taken you? _Nothing_ could entice me into that!"

"If you do not-" Thor began.

"Don't you dare say you will turn me over to the Allfather," Loki snarled, preparing to flee if necessary. He had enough strength to leave this realm. "You already swore you would not-"

"That is not what I was going to say," Thor interrupted. "If you do not, the chances of the Avengers holding their own against three strong magic-users will be greatly lessened. It benefits you, as well, to help them."

Loki clenched his jaw. Then he took a deep breath. "It is always the same with you, Thor. You and your friends mocked me unceasingly for my study of the 'womanly art' of magic, and yet it was always to me you turned when you got in over your fool heads. You always _demanded_ that I use my magic to help you. You only have use for it, you only see its _value_ when you have some need. I spent my entire childhood doing as you commanded, Thor Odinson. Those days are _long_ past."

The two once-brothers glared at each other, Loki cursing Thor's slight height and larger build, Thor cursing Loki's stubborn pride.

It was the captain who broke the tense silence by clearing his throat. "We definitely need to work together," he said lightly, "not do their job for them and kill each other."

The glaring continued a few moments longer. Thor relented first. He had far less anger smoldering in his heart.

"You're right. Loki, I cannot make you help them, but I am asking all the same. Any advantage you might give us can only prove useful in the long run."

Loki swallowed a black retort. _This was a mistake. I never should have asked Thor for help. I would have been better off on my own. I've always been alone, and I've always found a way._ He suffered them flanking him again in silence. For now, it had to be this way.

But not forever.


	5. Fifth Installment

As I mentioned in my first chapter, I'm playing fast and loose with Norse mythology. Hel is not Loki's daughter in this story, she's actually older than him. I'm not very familiar with the Avengers graphic novels, is she his daughter in them? Does Loki have any of his children? In my universe, nope. It doesn't suit the Loki we see in _Avengers_ or _Thor._

Anyway, it doesn't suit my purposes, so I'm taking artistic license.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing from readers. I also consider every suggestion thrown at me, never doubt you inspire me. :)

* * *

**Fifth Installment: The Things Left Unsaid**

It took Thor a little while, but eventually the realization dawned on him. This was not a dream. He was walking the dreamscape. The dark sky high overhead looked familiar, and he frowned. It looked like Æsa's prison. There were no walls. The ground below him looked cracked and burned, and in the distance he could see the blackened branches of a dead tree. Curious, he approached it.

As he neared, the sky abruptly lightened. Grass spread underfoot, and the tree burst into bloom. And there, standing beneath it, was a winsome maiden with long azure hair. She smiled.

"Thor Odinson. I'm pleased you came. I would speak with you."

Thor blinked. The witch. She looked different. "Æsa," he said carefully.

"Mm. Cleverer than I thought," she said, her tone teasing. "Yes, this was my true form long, long ago. When I was still a girl."

Shifting his weight, Thor folded his arms. "What could you and I possibly have to say to each other?"

"I'm sure you have nothing to say," she said, voice still light, "so I will do all the talking. In short, I wish to make a bargain with you, Prince."

Thor raised an eyebrow, startled. "A bargain."

"Yes."

"You have nothing I want, and I'm quite certain I have nothing you want."

She laughed softly. It was a golden sound. "On the contrary. You have exactly the only thing I want. Loki."

It was Thor's turn to laugh, sharp and mirthless. "I will not bargain with you for Loki."

"Hear me out, please," she said, raising a slim hand. "You are protecting a demon, Thor. If you give him to me, you will be doing yourself and Midgard a tremendous favor."

"What in the Nine do you speak of, witch?" Thor growled, curiosity melting into anger.

She spread her hands, disarming. "Please, Prince. Do not lash out at me for speaking the truth. Loki told you he hid the Aether somewhere no one would ever find it, yes? But did he tell you _how_ he hid it? How he found a place that no one else can find?"

Thor paused, anger boiling down to a simmer. Not a question he'd thought to ask. "What do you mean?"

She now clasped her hands at her waist. "Ask him. Ask him how he obtained the knowledge to hide the Aether so well. It required much research. Ask him how he hunted down all who possessed the knowledge he sought. Ask him how he ripped that knowledge from them so no one would ever question them about it. Ask him why he made a bargain with Hel that resulted in Surtr becoming a fast enemy. Ask him these things, Prince."

Thor's mind spun. "How do you know all this?" he demanded.

Æsa lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "I have been tracing Loki's movements for the last several months. I discovered the trail of broken people he left behind him."

For long moments, Thor gazed at her in silence. She had reasons to both lie to him and tell him the truth. But which would benefit her more? Dark gray clouds began coalescing in the dream-sky. He was no fool. Whether her words were truth or lies, her objective could simply be to plant doubts in Thor's mind.

Plant them deeply with strong roots. Thor didn't want to doubt his brother, but Loki had given him so, so many reasons to do so. Thunder rumbled.

"I will make no bargains with you, witch," he said at length.

"I know what Loki gave Hel," Æsa said. "As a gesture of good faith, I'll tell you. He gave her the Casket of Eternal Flames. Surtr's most treasured possession. Do you not think if anything could cause him to go to war, it would be that?"

Thor rounded on her. "And how do you know all this? Do not expect me to believe Loki was more forthcoming with you than with me."

She smiled. "I spoke with Hel."

This time, Thor turned away. _Loki went and spoke with the ruler of Helheim. Why? What possible reason could he have?_ He knew his brother wouldn't say. Though Loki's attitude toward him was more mellow these days, he could still sense an undercurrent of anger. Or something a little milder, maybe. Resentment. Whatever it might be, Thor was aware of it.

Loki would not allow Thor back into his confidence. And it seemed no matter what he did, he could not earn his brother's forgiveness. Everything he said was wrong and only riled Loki to anger. For the first time in his life he actually wished for Loki's quick thinking.

_If our roles were reversed, Loki would know exactly what to do._ And that thought pained him beyond measure.

"I have nothing to say to you, witch," he said, dismissing her. He knew, thanks to Loki, how to exit the dreamscape. He prepared to do so.

She appeared right in his path, a stiff breeze stirring azure hair off her slender shoulders. He almost thought her lovely, but her eyes were cold beyond measure. "Do not dismiss me, Prince," she said. "Loki will turn on you. Spare yourself and your human friends the agony and give him to me before it happens."

Thor didn't stop walking, grasping her shoulders and squeezing. "Never. Do not appear before me again, witch." He didn't stop squeezing until she cried out and vanished in an amber-orange haze.

Thor's eyes snapped open. His chest heaved as though from some great exertion. Perspiration made his tee shirt cling to his torso as he sat up, raking fingers through his hair. It'd gotten a bit unruly of late. Perhaps he ought to trim it back. He closed his eyes.

"_Ask him how he ripped that knowledge from them so no one would ever question them about it."_

Would Loki do such a thing? Was he capable of it?

Clenching his fingers into tight fists, Thor surged to his feet and started pacing. He felt like a caged animal. The witch's words burned in his ears like acid, and he could not block them out. He had to know the truth. And he knew he wouldn't get it from Loki. That meant he would have to hunt it down himself.

**o0o 0o0 o0o**

"How was your outing yesterday?"

Steve Rogers looked up from his _Popular Science_ magazine (Tony called it his homework). Natasha Romanov sat opposite him. "I'm surprised to see you," he said, marking his page. "I thought you and Clint wanted to stay away."

"Clint does," she said. "I can't. I'm not sure why. Something's bugging me."

"Oh?" Steve encouraged.

She shrugged, tossing her red hair over one shoulder. "I can't quite put my finger on it."

He made a soft sound of amusement. "I think I know how you feel."

Sighing, she propped her elbows on her knees. "So, about yesterday?"

It was Steve's turn to sigh. "It was probably the most surreal thing I've ever done. I went out to lunch with Thor and Loki. Thor spent the whole time acting like a big brother. After a certain exchange, Loki hardly said a word. It was all just so bizarre." He let his head fall to rest in his hands. "I like certainties, Natasha. This whole situation is the exact opposite."

She snorted. "What exchange?"

Inexplicably uncomfortable, Steve straightened. It felt . . . wrong to repeat it. He suspected Loki hadn't meant to say what he'd said, he'd blurted it out in a moment of emotional instability. The Loki he knew would never intentionally make himself vulnerable.

"He said Thor used to mock his magic," he said at length. "I've always thought Thor didn't have a mean bone in his body, but he didn't deny it."

Natasha frowned, but it looked thoughtful. "Do you feel sorry for him?"

"For Loki? No," Steve said emphatically. "I just . . . empathize a little."

The redheaded assassin studied his face. "You were mocked before the experiments."

The crux of the issue. A relatable Loki was . . . well, odd. "Yeah."

"You chose a completely different path from him, Captain."

Steve leaned back, waving a hand. "I'm not comparing us. I just didn't expect to ever understand his motivations. To think maybe I do, even if just a little, well. I wasn't expecting that."

Natasha's face seemed to close off, her focus shifting inward. Steve wanted to ask what she was thinking about, but he didn't.

Thor strode into the room. "Steve," he said, wearing his full Asgardian armor for the first time in a week, "I must leave for a time."

Natasha reacted first, rising to her feet. "What? You can't go, Thor. What about Loki?"

"It will take Loki another several days to recover his strength, an Earth week at least," Thor replied. "I will be back before then. Will you keep an eye on him, my friends? He will keep his bargain with me, I promise you."

"You can't guarantee that," Natasha said.

Thor shook his head. "This cannot wait. Please trust me."

"It isn't you we don't trust," she muttered.

Steve only nodded. "Just be back as soon as you can."

Thor put a large, strong hand on both their shoulders, squeezing with only a bit too much force. "Thank you. I'll be back soon."

Steve and Natasha watched as he walked out onto the balcony and summoned his hammer. He began to swing it, and after a few moments he took flight. In only a few moments more he was out of sight.

Natasha leaned to the side a little to bump her shoulder against Steve's. "Well, that happened. Something tells me it's going to be an interesting week."

Steve half smiled. Just this once, he would prefer boring.

**o0o 0o0 o0o**

The sky above this meadow of purple grass was an arresting shade of jade green. Clint gazed upward in open wonder, and the sweet scent of cotton-candy drifted to his nose on the not-quite-warm breeze. Had he ever seen purple grass? He looked down, and after a moment he realized the cotton candy smell came from the gold flowers.

"My, my," came a voice sweeter than the cotton candy. "What a handsome stranger wandered into my vale. What's your name, handsome?"

The woman now before him was absolutely beautiful. Her skin was peaches-and-cream complexion, her eyes were a startling shade of amber that reminded him of the flowers all around. Her hair was rich chocolate, but on the left side of her heart-shaped face was a thick streak of azure.

"Clint," he said.

She smiled, gliding toward him on bare feet. The purple grass rippled beneath her steps. "I recognize you. One of the Avengers, right? Hawkeye." Her slim hand landed on his chest, sliding up. "The handsome archer."

Clint returned her smile. "And what's your name?"

"Call me Anna," she said, sauntering closer. "You fought those horrible aliens who attacked New York, right? You're as brave as you are handsome."

Clint covered her hand with his. "I really can't talk about that. But yeah."

She giggled. "You don't need to be modest with me, Hawkeye." She all but purred the moniker. "You're so much braver than the others with their special powers and suits. You're a man, but you choose to fight anyway. Fight with naught but your brains and your bow. And your eyes. Your clever, clever eyes which see everything."

He chuckled. "Are you trying to charm information out of me?"

Her laugh deepened, surprisingly low and throaty. Pleasant. Even sexy. "I don't want information, Clint. I just wanted to meet the hero who isn't afraid to face pure evil head on. Because that's exactly what you did, isn't it? You looked evil in the eye and didn't turn away. Even after what it did to you."

He raised an eyebrow. "And what would you know about that?"

Her hand rubbed a slow circle across his collar bone and sternum. "Everything. That beast, that evil beast who called himself a god tore your mind from your body and rewrote your will. He made you do terrible things that made your heart scream out in protest."

Clint closed his eyes. The memory still haunted him.

Her hand was warm and soothing. "There is nothing worse than robbing a man of his will," she went on, almost hypnotic. "He did that to you. It's completely understandable that you hold a special hatred for him. I wouldn't blame you at all if you wanted to see him suffer a bit. To make him pay. _He deserves it_."

The soft words slithered over his ear, sending a tingle down his spine. Yes. Yes, he deserved it. Around and around those words reverberated in Clint's skull. _He deserves it_.

"He's a monster. You would like to see him pay, wouldn't you, Clint? That monster. _Loki_."

Clint's eyes opened to meet hers, and he was drowning in amber. "Yeah. A monster."

"It would be easy," she whispered, and her cool breath fanned over his lips. "Would you like me to make it happen, Hawkeye? Would you like me to make him suffer? I won't kill him. You're not that sort of person. But I can make him pay without killing him. What do you say? Does that appeal to you? Hmm?"

A strangled sort of laugh escaped Clint. "Can't say it doesn't," he murmured.

She laughed again. "I know. Oh, I know. Tell me, Hawkeye. Just tell me you want me to do it, and I will."

"Yeah," he chuckled as her lips feathered over his. "Yeah, that sounds good."

The light contact deepened just a moment. "Good, Hawkeye." A warm tongue flicked over his lips. She tasted like honey and cinnamon. "It will be easy. When you wake, there will be a small vial on your bedside table, filled with a small amount of violet liquid. Only a dozen drops, perhaps less. Take it to Stark Tower. Pour it into any liquid for Loki to drink. It will turn the color of the drink, even if it's colorless water. It will have no taste, no odor, no texture. And Loki will suffer, Hawkeye. Oh, how he will suffer."

Her lips finally properly landed on his, and the kiss turned everything white. He had a vision of himself tucking a small crystal vial into his pocket. Driving to Stark Tower. A brief and polite conversation with Steve and Natasha. Pouring the violet liquid into a glass of sparkling water. Watching with intense eyes as the ebon-haired Aesir brought it to his lips and drank.

Then the colors came back and Anna's kiss felt like honey-flavored sin.


	6. Sixth Installment

**Sixth Installment: The Art of Mischief**

Tony woke slowly, feeling way too hot and heavy. Groaning, he rolled onto his back and draped an arm over his eyes. Sunlight streamed in through the window, making his bedroom feel like a freaking sauna. He felt gross and sweaty. Turning his head, he glanced at the clock. Almost eleven in the morning. Way past time to be up since Thor was gallivanting around . . . who knew where.

He got up and shuffled to the bathroom. Usually he would feel quite refreshed when he woke. For some reason, he felt like he'd gotten no sleep. Then he remembered weird, disturbing dreams chasing him all night long. _Fucking dreams. It's probably because Loki's here. Damn Norse gods dropping their trouble on me._

He took a cooler shower than normal, still feeling too hot. That helped him feel more awake, and he dried off thoroughly before ambling to his closet and getting dressed. Finger-combing his hair, he turned to the full-length mirror.

And died.

Yes, seriously.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Blood pounding, Tony unbuttoned his jeans and peered inside. And died again. Whirling, he slammed the door open and stormed into the halls. "Jarvis, where the fuck is Loki?"

"On the top floor of the Tower, sir," Jarvis replied.

Growling like some sort of animal, Tony took the elevator to the top floor. Steve was there, a big notebook perched on his knees. Natasha was, too, doing something on a tablet. And Loki was sprawled gracefully on the couch, reading a book that looked older than dirt. So comfortable. So fucking domestic. Natasha looked up first, and her lips quirked dangerously.

"Uh, Stark? What the hell?"

Steve looked up, then. An expression suspiciously like laughter immediately blossomed on his face. "Um, your hair."

Loki didn't look up, sublimely peaceful.

Tony aimed a shaking finger at him. "You!"

"Your hair's pink," Steve said.

"Princess pink," Loki agreed blithely, turning the page in his stupidly thick and old book. "Google was helpful in researching that precise color. Such a useful tool, Google."

Natasha made some choking sound that Tony _knew_ was laughter.

"Undo it!" Tony snarled, stalking toward the reclined Aesir. He didn't even want to know how Loki had learned to use the Internet or a search engine. "Right now!"

Loki finally looked up, his face all smooth as if nothing at all were wrong. "I should think you would appreciate my gift. I've heard you say the word 'princess' several times. Was my conclusion that you fancy yourself such incorrect?"

Natasha abandoned all pretense and burst into laughter. Even Steve started chuckling. Tony wanted to punch them both. But Loki first.

"Jarvis," he said, "fire up the Mark VII. I'm going to shove my suited foot so far up your ass it punctures your black heart!"

Loki, the god-damned bastard, just smiled and went back to his book. "Let me know when you're ready to begin. I'll give you a ten second head-start."

Red swam across Tony's vision as he charged across the room and smacked the heavy book shut. He slapped his left hand on the back of the couch so his entire torso was leaning over Loki, caged between his body and the cushions.

"Undo it _right now_!"

Loki merely gazed at him. "Or what, Stark? You'll creatively threaten me again?"

Without even thinking, Tony grabbed a fistful of Loki's green sweater and yanked him up so their noses were almost touching. The material was soft. "Ya really wanna test me, princess? Huh?"

A cold, cold hand covered his. "Do not touch me, human," Loki all but whispered.

Tony gasped at the burning cold and jerked upright, shaking his hand as sparks of icy pain tingled over his fingers.

Steve was suddenly there, an arm across Tony's chest and guiding him away from Loki. "How about we not provoke him?" he murmured in Tony's ear. Then he looked down at Loki. "You did promise no funny business."

"And this is funny business," Natasha chortled, a tear streaking down her cheek.

"Mm, I did, didn't I?" Loki mused. "That little enchantment will wear off on its own. I'm not wasting valuable energy undoing it."

Tony started moving to grab him again, but Steve once more stopped him. "Easy. It's not like he hurt you. And pink is . . . flattering on you."

Which set Natasha off all over. "Especially with the beard and eyebrows. Is all your hair pink?"

"Some loyal friends you are!" Tony growled, wrenching away from the captain to storm to the bar. He poured himself a couple fingers of scotch. So what if it was still morning.

The elevator dinged, and Clint strolled into the room. Surprising. But he looked fairly calm and mellow. He did look over at Loki, who immediately gave him that nasty smirk. Clint ignored him and headed toward the bar.

"Thought I'd see how your scans were—whoa, Stark. The hell? Your hair—"

"Yeah, yeah, it's pink," Tony cut him off.

Clint looked meaningfully at Loki with a question in his eyes. Tony just nodded, slinging his scotch back. Barton, at least, didn't look amused. He looked almost as pissed as Tony.

"Thor leaves and bastard thinks he can do whatever he wants," the archer muttered under his breath, grabbing a bottle of sparkling water out of the mini fridge behind the bar. Tony saw him toss the cap in the trash. Then he stalked to Natasha's side.

She seemed to have gotten her mirth under control. "I'm surprised to see you here," she commented, swiping the bottle from him and taking a drink.

Clint shrugged, taking it back and drinking some. "I figured I'd find out if there was any activity. Thor being gone makes me a little edgy."

"You and me both," Tony grumbled, trying not to think about his hair.

"So far all's quiet," Steve said.

Loki looked amused as he opened his book.

Natasha took the bottle back. "We're not exactly helpless," she said in a soothing tone. "Loki gave me and the captain a comprehensive list of the witch's abilities, including a few known weaknesses." She offered Loki the blue bottle. "He's going to work on the Mad Titan and Surtr later."

"That's something," Clint said, appearing irritated when Loki sipped the bottle's contents.

The Aesir's green eyes gazed at the bottle with what looked like surprise. "What an interesting flavor. What is this?"

"It's sparkling water," Natasha said, taking it back. "Don't have that in Asgard?"

"No," Loki replied. "The Aesir drink mead or ale. Water is for horses." He made a rude sound.

_What the hell is with this comfortable atmosphere?_ Tony thought venomously, pouring a little more scotch.

Clint finally shifted. "Ready to go, Natasha?"

She took one last drink before setting the bottle on the bar. "See you this evening, Captain," she said, giving him a wave as she followed Clint to the elevator.

Steve followed them. "I'm going to check on Dr. Banner." He gave Tony a look that clearly said, _Play nice._

Tony waved him away.

Loki's dismissal of him was so complete it couldn't even be called ignoring. It was as if Tony wasn't even there. Taking a quiet, deep breath, Tony set his glass down way too hard and walked to the couch. He perched on the edge of one of the chairs.

"If I promise never to call you princess again, will you undo it?"

Amused green eyes lifted off the book's pages. "Is that a promise you will keep?"

The words startled a chuckle out of Tony. "Nah."

A smile curved Loki's lips as he went back to reading.

_Huh. That was an actual smile. Not a smirk or something equally smug and obnoxious. Just a smile._ Tony had never seen it before. It softened Loki's features and made him look young. Younger than Tony or the captain or Natasha or Banner or Barton. And Tony had never seen it directed at Thor.

Inexplicably disarmed, Tony leaned back in his chair and studied the fallen god in silence. He was still too thin. Only time would remedy that. His long legs were hugged quite nicely by the dark blue jeans he wore, his bare feet sort of elegant like his hands. The deep V-neck of the sweater exposed Loki's collar bone, giving it the impression of being a bit too big.

His hair wasn't quite as long as when he'd been busily destroying New York, and it somehow looked softer. Inky black softly framing his pale, pale face with its features too sharp to be feminine but too narrow to be masculine like Thor's.

It took him quite a while to realize Loki was watching him just as intently. He blinked and wondered if he should feel guilty. But he didn't, so he just met those emerald eyes. Loki's countenance was relaxed.

Then it went inquisitive. "Don't you have a golden-haired paramour?" he asked.

Tony blinked. "Pepper? Wouldn't call her my paramour. I'd probably be dead or bankrupt or dead and bankrupt without her, though."

The smirk began to return. "It seems to be a recurring theme with you humans. Your women are cleverer, more intelligent, and more dangerous."

"Wha—?" Tony began, righteous anger stirring. It abated before he could even finish. "Yeah, you're probably right about that."

To his surprise, Loki laughed. It was low and quiet, little more than a gentle huff. But the genuine amusement shimmered in his eyes and made him look . . . young. _Jesus, he looks a decade younger than me. It's kind of . . ._

Cute. Tony shuddered.

Loki didn't miss it. "Cold?"

"You have that effect on people," Tony snarked without thinking.

But Loki didn't take offense. He just snorted. "Thor said something very similar. You needn't entertain me, Stark. And I promise I won't light your Tower on fire."

"There are _so_ many other things you could do that are just as bad," Tony pointed out. "Like turn the walls into Jell-O. Or turn all my computers into cats, or—"

"Cats?" Loki interrupted, head tilted slightly in curiosity. "I wouldn't have thought there were cats in Midgard."

Blink. "Yeah, one of our most popular pets."

The curiosity seemed to grow. "You keep them as pets?"

Tony cleared his throat. "Maybe cats are more horrifying in Asgard, but yeah."

"What do they look like?"

"Well, they're these devilish little critters smaller than dogs . . . dogs in Asgard?"

"Yes," Loki said slowly, "though how similar they are to Midgardian dogs I couldn't say."

Tony waved a hand. "Cats are small. Like this." He tried to approximate their size with his hands. "And furry. And they purr and get you to lower your guard so you don't notice until their little monster claws and teeth and sinking into your wrist or your throat."

The amusement was back. "Quite the image you paint."

"It's all true," Tony insisted. "In fact, I can't believe you don't have at least twenty of them. You seem like a cat person."

"Oh? I strike you as the sort who likes small, furry, murderous creatures?"

His tone was teasing. Teasing. Tony's head started to spin. He was having a pleasant conversation with Loki. And frankly, he was enjoying it.

"If you were an animal," Tony confirmed, "you would be a cat."

Loki laughed that soft laugh again. "I would like to see a picture of one."

Tony fished his phone out of his pocket. "All right. Don't let their cuteness fool you. They're mean little suckers." He found a picture of a nice black one with pale green eyes. Definitely didn't choose it because it reminded him of anything. Or anyone. Or any god.

Loki accepted the device from him, and Tony couldn't help but notice a little too much how those cold fingers touched his for a second. The god studied the picture in silence for several seconds before his smile came back.

"There are no animals like this in Asgard. Wildcats there are quite large and have more tails. But I . . . can see the appeal."

Tony smirked. "That your way of saying you like kitties?"

Loki's eyes met his, glittering with mirth. "That is my way of saying I can see the appeal."

Chuckling, Tony grabbed his phone back. "So what do dogs look like in Asgard?"

"Hmm," Loki said, for all the world sounding like a content, purring cat, "they're large." He held his hand a good meter off the ground. "Usually sand-colored fur with ridges of bone protecting their eyes."

What was with this enjoyable atmosphere? Tony was seriously dropping his guard here. He gestured toward his hair. "Feel like fixing me?"

And there came the malice and mischief. "Why? As the good captain pointed out, pink is quite flattering on you. What is the idiotic human vernacular? 'You're rocking it'."

Tony burst into laughter. "Officially the weirdest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth."

Loki seemed pleased by that. Tony couldn't figure out why. He slapped his palms on his thighs.

"I'm hungry. Think I'll make a sandwich. You want one?"

The curiosity came back. "I've never had a sandwich. What is it?"

Tony dragged the book off Loki's lap. "Never? What the heck do you eat up there?"

"Meat," Loki said dryly. "Bread. Occasionally fruit. Cheese. Dishes are rarely prepared as you do here." He swung his legs over the edge of the couch.

"Well, you're in for a treat. Sandwiches are the finest invention since—whoa, hey, you okay?" He turned to see Loki stand and sway as if dizzy.

The Aesir put a hand to his head, eyes closed and face seeming paler than before. "I . . ." was all he got out before sinking back down, his other hand gripping the couch cushion.

Tony hovered, not sure what to do and wanting to put a hand on Loki's shoulder but not quite daring. "You okay?" he said again, which struck him as stupid because he obviously _wasn't_ okay, but Tony really had no idea what to do.

Loki made an indistinct gesture. "Knife," he gasped. "Bring me one."

"What? Why the hell—"

"Stark," Loki snapped.

Tony reacted without conscious thought. He grabbed a knife and trotted back to Loki's side. The god was trembling now. He took the knife from Tony clumsily, and his skin was freezing to the touch. He laid the blade to his palm and pushed down without hesitation. Tony winced.

The liquid that welled up wasn't red. It was black. Loki hissed.

Tony stared. "Is that . . . poison?"

"No," Loki spat, throwing the knife away from himself. "It's a blood toxin. Ingested."

"How?" Tony asked, feeling vaguely panicky when Loki sort of toppled down sideways and curled up on the couch as if in pain. "You haven't eaten anything, you just drank that water. But so did Natasha and Barton!"

"Neither of whom possess magic," Loki said, breaths coming in ragged pants. "Get away from me, Stark."

"I can't leave you like this," Tony protested.

Loki waved his hand. "You do not want to be near me right now. And there is nothing you can do. Leave!"

Wincing, Tony jogged across the room to the elevator. "I'll be back, Loki, so keep your ass parked right there."

The Aesir didn't reply.

* * *

The idea of Loki not knowing what a domestic cat is was too cute for words.


	7. Seventh Installment

Please let me know if you ever find typos. I reread every chapter twice, but sometimes a few still slip through. I hate them.

* * *

**Seventh Installment: The Art of Loving  
**

Following Loki's trail wasn't easy, especially given that it was several months old. Thor found himself in a large village in Vanaheim. The Vanir greeted him with the usual hospitality they showed the crown prince of Asgard, and at the tavern he asked a barmaid if she knew the name Loki. She rather reminded him of Jane Foster, though not as fair.

Her eyes widened, seeming surprised. "Loki? Of Asgard? Yes I know of him." Then she looked confused. "But why are you asking after him? I mean no disrespect, my prince."

"He is my brother," Thor told her.

Now she paled. "Your brother? But he . . . ! He never said!"

Smiling a little, Thor raised a hand. "It's quite all right. I have many questions."

She nodded. "Then you should talk to Eilíf. She is probably still at the library."

Rising, Thor gave her a shallow bow. "Thank you, my lady. I am most grateful for your assistance."

She blushed, and it was a comely. Smiling a last time, Thor took his leave.

The library was modestly sized compared to the one in Asgard. Probably a tenth of the size, which automatically made Thor wonder what appeal it could hold for Loki. Surely there could be no tomes of ancient mysteries here his brother had not already read. He'd taken a handful of steps inside when a Vanir with dark hair glided toward him.

She had rich, dark chestnut hair, and her eyes were a deep charcoal. For a moment, Thor entertained the notion that she was the library's appeal for his brother. With a little smirk, he discarded the notion. He could only barely remember the last time Loki had expressed an interest in the physical pleasures of the flesh, and it was at least two centuries ago.

She bowed. "My prince. You honor me with your presence. Is there aught I can do for you?"

He bowed in return, though less deeply. "Lady Eilíf?" he inquired.

"Yes," she said.

"I was told you have met my brother. Loki."

Her surprise mirrored that of the barmaid's. "Loki is your brother?"

"Yes," Thor said.

She turned and walked to a chair, sinking down. "All he said was his name is Loki. I never made the connection . . ."

"Forgive me, but I am short on time," Thor said. "Would you mind telling me how you met him?"

Blinking, she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "He came here. About five months ago, I think it was? He was looking for something. I had knowledge of it, so he came to me to make a bargain."

Thor frowned. "A bargain?"

"Yes." She took a slow, deep breath as if collecting her thoughts. "He said if I could give him what he sought, he would give me what I asked in return." Eilíf smiled then, and it seemed nostalgic. "There was a terrible monster living in the caves above the village. It had been tormenting us for centuries, and none of us could defeat it. I told Loki if he would destroy it, I would give him what he sought."

"And did he?" Thor asked, curious.

She nodded. "Yes." A small laugh escaped her. "Quite quickly, in fact."

"Then your bargain was completed?" he asked. "You gave him what he sought?"

"Of course."

"I'm sorry, Lady Eilíf, but I must know what that was."

Her mouth opened, but it closed after a second without a sound. "I'm sorry, my prince. I don't remember."

It felt like the bottom dropped out of Thor's stomach. Anger stirred. "So it's true. He did rip the memories from you."

Eilíf's eyes widened, and she immediately stood. Her hands shook as she clasped them to her breast. "Oh, no. No, that is not true at all. Loki _saved_ us. He told me he would be taking the memories. I _welcomed_ it."

Thor frowned, off-balance. "What do you mean?"

Eilíf turned and began walking among the rows of books, occasionally touching a leather-bound cover. "There was a tome here. I do not remember what it was, the author, or the content. But I do remember it had terrible secrets within. That tome was entrusted to me by the author, that much I know. It was the only copy ever written. And it was that tome which drew the monster here. When Loki came, he destroyed that creature and took with him the only thing that would attract others. He _saved_ us, Thor. He took a terrible burden from this village, from me."

Now confused, Thor glanced about. "How do you remember this if he took your memory?"

She shook her head. "I don't really know what he did, but he told me since I was the originator of the memory, I wouldn't forget what he had done. Only the knowledge he took. No one in this village even remembers we were plagued by that monster for so long. Everywhere I look there are smiles and laughter where once there had been none. I know he had his own reasons for helping us, but Loki saved us. I will never forget that. I will never forget him. Nor will I ever stop loving him for what he did."

Thor gazed at her, feeling something peculiar tighten his chest. She looked so earnest, so sincere. She so desperately wanted him to hear her words and be swayed by them.

And Thor was swayed. He couldn't even remember the last time someone had spoken of Loki with such reverence and devotion. No scorn, no suspicion, nothing mocking or pitying in the eyes or voice. She meant what she said.

Reaching out with a hand that actually trembled the slightest bit, Thor took her hand and bowed over it, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "Thank you, Lady Eilíf."

_He is still in there. My brother still lives inside that shell of anger and resentment. If he was the monster he believed, this Vanir woman would not be standing here expressing such tender feelings. No one can love a monster._

Thor was almost moved to tears.

Eilíf smiled, and there were tears in her eyes.

o0o

Thor's searching took him next to Alfheim. The village Loki had visited here was smaller than the one in Vanaheim, even poorer. But the people wore happy smiles and greeted him with the reverence to which he'd grown accustomed. However, when he asked them about Loki he was given blank looks. At a loss, he decided to find a library.

The only one was a small room in the village's only school. A woman in plain clothing met him, curtsying. "My prince. Is there aught I can help you find?"

"Do you know of my brother?" he inquired. "Loki? I am certain he stayed here a time."

Her silvery-blue eyes grew wary. "I will help you if I can," she said slowly, "for Loki did stay here. Only for a few days. I gave him shelter."

"He would have been seeking something," Thor prodded.

She turned from him, sitting down and gesturing he do the same. "Yes, he was."

Deciding her hesitance was due to discomfort, Thor offered her his hand. "Please tell me, Lady . . . ?"

"Randvé," she said, placing her hand in his. She seemed to come to a decision. "I cannot give you the information you seek. Loki took it with him when he left here."

"He erased your memories?" Thor asked carefully.

"No," she said, removing her hand a little too quickly. "He took them with him." Rising to her feet, Randvé started pacing. "Don't you dare think ill of him, my prince." Her voice hovered between anger and a desire not to be disrespectful. "You have no idea what it was like for me."

Startled, Thor leaned back to watch her more fully. "What do you mean?"

"I . . . I had a single magic gift," she said. "A curse. Something only I could do. Loki somehow learned of it and sought me out. He asked me to teach him. When I said he could not learn, he only smiled. He said if I taught him, he would give me what I asked in return." She whirled to face him. "I told him if he could learn, he could have my gift. And he is far cleverer than I ever dreamed. Not only did he learn, but he took the memory of it." Her gaze clouded, growing distant. "That thing, whatever it was, had made me hated and feared in this village. But when he took my memory of it, everyone else's memory of it went too. Suddenly, I had a home again. A place here. He . . . he gave me my _life_ back. So please. Don't you _dare_ think ill of him!" Her voice shook.

Thor rose and gently clasped her shoulders. "Thank you," he whispered, feeling emotion thick in his throat.

As he went back outside and looked up, thoughts swirled in his head. _I don't know how Loki did it, but somehow he took memories from these people. But he did so with their consent. His actions improved their lives. They . . . they love him._

"Heimdall!" he called, and as the energy from the Bifrost enveloped him he felt tears sting his eyes.

**o0o 0o0 o0o**

Thought, Loki mused to himself, was such a funny thing. His mind never stopped working, never stopped considering, never stopped calculating. Whatever the state of his body might, his mind never gave in to it. And now it worked furiously to come up with the solution to this current crisis.

_The blood toxin could only have been ingested. Neither Barton nor Natasha put anything in that bottle. I would have seen it. That is the only thing I've eaten or drunk in the amount of time the toxin needs to spread through me._

Natasha wouldn't poison him with a blood toxin. She was angry with him and didn't trust him, but she didn't hate him. Barton was another story altogether, but there was no opportunity. There was also no way he could get his hands on something not found anywhere in Midgard. The ingredients were of three different realms.

Æsa or the Mad Titan could have procured some. _But how did they get it here without me noticing? I would have felt it if they came anywhere near the Tower. Stark's technological servant would have sounded alarms if they came into the Tower._ His mind started generating all possible scenarios. A blood toxin was more Æsa's style than the Mad Titan's. And her favorite method of attack was similar to Loki's own: manipulation.

_She's a master of the shadows. Her other area of expertise is the dreamscape. _His eyes opened wide, and only partially in surprise. _The dreamscape. That's how she did it. She created a link between the dreamscape and reality using Barton as the medium. _The details of how weren't important right now. He gritted his teeth and felt grudgingly impressed by her cleverness.

Not even Loki had thought to protect against that. Easily remedied.

As soon as he purged the toxin. A low groan started deep in his throat. Any of the humans or even Thor could have drunk it without ever suffering. This insidious brew targeted seiðr, causing it to attack its own body. It felt like Loki's blood had been replaced with solar fire. The pain was indescribably intense, causing his vision to white-out.

Dimly, he heard the elevator ding, signaling the arrival of someone. He grit his teeth. _Fool humans. Did I not tell you to stay away from me right now?_

"Shit, Loki . . ." the captain's voice said.

On hands and knees, face pale and breath coming in panting gasps, Loki knew his seiðr was oozing from his pores in wisps of green flame. He felt them come near him, and through hazy eyes he saw the captain, Banner, and Stark.

"Stay . . . stay away from me," Loki ground out. "I c-can't guarantee your . . . your safety!"

"What is this?" the captain asked, kneeling by Loki's side. "What happened?"

Loki shook his head. He simply didn't have the concentration necessary to both explain and contain the toxic seiðr. But if any of these sentimental fools touched him, they would be consumed. No human was any match for the raw power flowing through Loki's veins. In fact, any lesser sorcerer or mage would have been consumed by his own power by now.

"Maybe we shouldn't touch him," Banner's voice said from far away. "There's a lot of radiation pouring off him right now. Similar to Gamma, but not the same. I doubt it's healthy."

Thank the Nine for small favors, the fools actually listened to him. Loki breathed a little easier, then he clenched his jaw when another ragged groan bubbled up. Green flame infected with black was pooling beneath him. He was literally bleeding seiðr. And it began to spread. Loki heard some colorful language, then in his peripheral saw the three men backing away.

"Shit, what's going on?" Stark demanded, voice almost inaudible over the roaring in Loki's ears.

Loki wanted to scream. He needed to purge the toxin, but that would require expelling seiðr. If he did that here, he would probably destroy the nearest city block. And keeping the toxic seiðr inside him was absolute agony. He couldn't afford to split focus and try to teleport away.

"Loki?" came Banner's voice, surprisingly gentle. "Tell me what I need to do."

In an eyeblink, a terrible solution occurred to Loki. Banner's monster form could most likely survive the seiðr purge. It would be painful for him. Nearly as painful as for Loki. But it would save this building and everyone in it.

"Ha-have to purge the toxin," he gasped, vision darkening. "Can't keep it . . . inside me. But the raw energy—"

"Will destroy everything around us," Banner finished, his quick mind catching up and sparing Loki having to explain. "Guys, you might want to leave. This isn't going to be pretty." He was already stripping off his shirt.

Loki had the absurd desire to hug the mortal. He was vaguely aware of the captain and Stark retreating to the elevator. Then Banner took a breath and grew. He was large enough to take up Loki's entire diminishing field of vision. A few ground-shaking steps and he was hemmed on all sides by the enormous green beast.

Almost sobbing from the pain, Loki turned his focus inward. He could hear Banner roaring in pain—or was that his own screaming? His seiðr poured out of him in toxic waves. He could feel huge hands on him, holding his head down as it felt like his body tried to turn itself inside out. Vomiting, he realized. Not something to which he was accustomed. Black liquid splattered on the floor below him, the wet sound oddly loud. He could smell burning, but he didn't know what.

And on the flood went. Until Loki was half mad with it, until Banner stopped bellowing or his voice gave out, until Loki felt like he was a breath from dying. He clung to consciousness, afraid that if he lost control he would kill this beast and everyone in the Tower.

Then his body (or mind) could take no more and darkness descended.


	8. Eighth Installment

Wondering at Loki's intentions? Me too . . .

I didn't start this story with romance in mind, but I'm toying with the idea of a little IronFrost. We'll see how it goes, but any requests?

* * *

**Eighth Installment: The Power of Fear**

"Jarvis?" Tony said, voice sounding as rattled as Steve felt.

"The radiation has decreased to safe levels," Jarvis' voice replied at once, "and both Dr. Banner and Loki are unconscious." Tony slapped the elevator button. "Sir, I recommend extreme caution."

"Screw caution," Tony growled. "Are they still alive?"

"Yes, sir—"

"Then they need us," Tony said.

Steve agreed. He didn't speak as he followed his friend to the top floor. The sight waiting for them when the doors parted made Steve feel like he'd been sucker punched. It looked like someone had set the entire room on fire. Every surface was black and burned, and in some places green flame still idly lapped at whatever object to which it yet clung. The air smelt acrid and hot, and Tony recoiled, face pale.

Steve did not. Not concerned about being burned himself, he ran across the floor. Banner and Loki were where they'd been ten minutes ago. The physicist was naked, his skin smoking and covered in soot marks but appearing unharmed. His body was sprawled overtop Loki. The Asgardian didn't appear injured either. He looked dead. His skin was gray and sallow, body curled in the fetal position. His clothing, too, had been burnt off.

Dropping to his knees, Steve felt for pulses and found two. Bruce's was stronger than Loki's, though. "C'mon, Tony," he said, hearing the other come up behind him. "We need to get them into a bed."

"And who's gonna carry Loki?" Stark said, sounding only half joking.

Steve looked around. "Two floors down. In that medical center you put in, is there a stretcher?"

"We could make one," Tony replied. "Damn it, where's Thor when you need him?" He was grumbling under his breath as he bolted for the elevator again.

Remaining where he was, Steve once more looked around the room. It looked like a war zone. Aside from the two men lying prone at his feet, the green flames slowly dying was the most disturbing part. He knew it was pure magic, not fire. Magic, which was not even supposed to exist. Steve half wished for a time when he believed that. He liked certainties. Magic was the furthest from.

Tony came back in short order with two blankets. "Didn't want to waste time looking for poles or making them," he explained.

Steve just grabbed one. "It'll work."

"Which one first?" Tony asked, helping Steve ease Bruce off Loki.

"Dr. Banner," Steve decided. "Even with the Hulk, I'm still more concerned about his fragility than Loki's."

Tony snorted. "You can say that again. How many times did we thrash Loki, and he _still_ walked away with just some bumps and bruises?"

Steve smiled. "He's pretty tough for someone who doesn't look as impressive as Thor."

"Or you," Tony added, nudging Steve's arm.

The captain just grinned again. "Let's at least get Loki up on the couch."

The other man looked up with a raised eyebrow. "There ain't much left of it."

"Oh . . . right," Steve said, looking at the smoking ruin. The cushions were charred mostly to ash. He could see naked springs. "Well, scratch that. Help me get the blanket around him, at least."

After a little maneuvering, they got Loki wrapped up in the blanket and Bruce settled on the second. Steve took one end and Tony took the other, making a makeshift hammock between them. It worked just fine. They gingerly carried him to the elevator.

They made the ride in silence, but as the doors open Tony finally spoke. "What do you think happened up there? Loki said the toxin was ingested. But when? None of us would poison him."

Troubled, Steve led the way to the medical ward. "I don't know. I don't think any of his enemies could have gotten close to the Tower without alerting Loki. It doesn't really make sense."

They lifted Bruce onto a bed. "Think the Avengers should recruit a nurse or three," Tony said with a rueful chuckle.

Steve ran his eyes over Bruce's frame. "I don't think he's hurt too badly. Hopefully he can confirm that when he wakes up. Don't know how well the Hulk can withstand magic, but he's still in one piece and that's hopeful."

Tony shook his head. "Wish I could say the same for the foyer."

Reaching over, Steve lightly slugged his shoulder. "Priorities, right?"

Tony gave him an unrepentant smile. "We all deal in different ways, Cap."

Shaking his head and chuckling, Steve headed to the door. "C'mon, let's go get Loki down here."

They'd only taken a few steps when Jarvis sounded an alarm. "Sir, there are three helicopters landing on the pad upstairs. Armed SHIELD agents are already exiting."

"_What_?" Tony exclaimed, breaking into a run. "What the hell are they doing here? Jarvis, do _not_ let them into the Tower!"

"Sir, my security protocols are being overridden. Agent Coulson seems to be leading them."

"God-damned SHIELD," Tony growled as he and Steve ran into the elevator and started up. "This is the last time I create firewalls weaker than I could out of respect for them!"

For once, Steve agreed. SHIELD had no reason to be here except one. Somehow, they'd learned Loki was here. At the worst possible time. Loki couldn't protect himself right now. And Steve didn't want to think about Thor's fury if he returned and found Loki taken from the Avengers, whom he'd trusted to look after his brother.

"We can't let them take Loki," he said quietly.

"You think?" Tony grunted. "Jarvis, stall those bastards with everything you've got, and get the Mark VIII ready!"

"Yes, sir," Jarvis replied. "Your suit is ready for deployment, the wrist markers are on the counter where you left them. They appear undamaged."

"Thank god," Tony muttered.

After what felt like the second longest eternity of Steve's life, the elevator doors opened. The bay windows had all been smashed in, and at least a dozen armed SHIELD agents had swarmed around the foyer. Agent Coulson was on his phone, and three men were manhandling the unconscious Loki.

Steve ignored the rest, heading for Coulson. "What's going on?" he demanded, holding himself straight and rigid.

"Yeah, I thought I made it real clear I don't like strangers barging into my Tower and touching my stuff," Tony added. "Especially armed ones. Especially SHIELD ones."

"I'll call you back in a minute," Coulson said into his phone before pocketing it. "Captain. Mr. Stark. I should be asking you that question. We detected a surge of energy strong enough to destroy several city blocks, energy of a sort we've come to associate with Asgard. I get here and find Loki, and this entire room looks like a temper-tantrum gone cataclysmically wrong. Care to explain?"

"We don't owe you any explanations," Tony snapped before Steve could speak, heading toward the bar.

Three men immediately blocked him. Their guns weren't quite pointed at him, which was something. But the warning was clear.

Steve moved forward in protest when the men around Loki locked heavy manacles around his wrists. "Stop this, Agent Coulson," he said. "Tell your men to leave and give us a chance to explain."

Coulson shook his head. "Sorry, Captain. This comes from Director Fury. We're taking the war criminal Loki into custody. Out of respect, we're not arresting all of you for harboring him. Director Fury expects you to come of your own will and explain the situation to him."

"We aren't—" Tony began.

Steve held up a hand. "I'll come." He strode to the three men now lifting Loki without regard to either his comfort or modest. "Move," he commanded. "I'll take him."

They looked to Coulson for confirmation, and the man nodded. Steve made sure the blanket was wrapped securely around Loki before sliding his hands under Loki's arms. He nodded to one of the men. "You grab his legs."

As he walked with them to the helicopters, he felt the most disturbing part of this ordeal so far was this moment. Loki hanging limp and silent between two humans, eyes closed and voicing not a single protest. It just felt wrong.

o0o

SHIELD headquarters was a building not unlike the FBI Hoover building. It had three fewer floors, but it had two basement levels devoted to studies the FBI could only dream about. Steve had been there a handful of times after the incident in New York, but this was far and away the worst.

When the helicopters landed, there was a team of people waiting with various medical equipment. In twenty seconds they had Loki strapped to a gurney, an IV attached to both arms, an oxygen mask secured over his nose and mouth, and wheeled him somewhere out of sight. Steve tried to follow, but Coulson took his arm and led him another direction. Steve saw they took Loki down, but Coulson took the captain up.

A few minutes later, he was sitting with a pissed-off Director Nick Fury.

"I want to know what the hell you were thinking, soldier," the director snapped. "Harboring a war criminal? The worst enemy Earth has ever known? Please tell me he's brainwashed you like last time."

Leaning back, Steve closed his eyes a moment and tried to gather his fraying thoughts.

_Don't think about Thor. Don't think about how furious he's going to be._ "He's been with us about a week now," he said. "Thor asked us to help, and he asked us not to tell SHIELD."

"And you thought that was an option," Fury said.

"He's our friend and our strongest ally," Steve replied, voice tart. "It was our _only_ option. You're the one who said we couldn't afford to alienate Asgard—"

"When they took Loki _from_ here," Fury cut him off. "This is completely different. The circumstances aren't remotely the same."

Steve shook his head. "We made the right call, Director."

"Not your decision, Rogers," Fury said. "The Council is howling for blood. What am I supposed to tell them? That we can't trust the Avengers to act in the best interests of humanity?"

Anger flashed through Steve. "I resent that, Sir. Loki is not the threat you—"

"Not a threat?" Fury interrupted again. "That's not what Coulson tells me. I saw the images of that room. Is that Loki not being a threat?"

"That was an _accident_—"

"An accident that could have destroyed a chunk of the city—?"

"But it didn't!" Steve spat, finally reaching the end of his patience. "I came here to explain, so stop interrupting me and listen!"

Fury raised an eyebrow, and Steve flushed a little but refused to back down. The one-eyed man sighed. "Fair enough. All right, Captain. You now have my undivided attention."

Taking a few calming breaths, Steve began the story.

**o0o 0o0 o0o**

It was nice to be back in Midgard where Thor could watch over his brother, but as the Bifrost deposited him on the roof of Stark Tower Thor couldn't help feel a bit of dread. Too strong a word, but Loki wouldn't be happy at all when he heard what Thor had to say. Not that it could be helped. He walked toward the door and stopped.

The huge windows were all shattered, broken glass lying everywhere. Eyes widening, Thor rushed inside to find every surface black and burned. The smell of it tainted the air acrid, though he could tell it wasn't as strong as it could be. There was also little heat in the room, which meant whatever had happened hadn't done so recently.

The elevator dinged and Tony ran out. "Shit am I glad you're back, buddy," the human panted, looking like he'd run a mile. "I'm really sorry. We tried to stop it."

Thor frowned, looking around. "Tried to stop what? What happened?"

Tony shook his head. "Doesn't matter. SHIELD found out Loki was here, Thor. They took him. The captain went with them, but as—"

"What?" Thor said. Calm. Low. Quiet.

Tony stopped approaching him, suddenly looking very cautious.

"I asked you to look after him," Thor said. Still calm. "You knew he was vulnerable while he recovered his magic."

"Thor . . ."

"You let SHIELD take him."

"Not exactly—"

Thor turned from him. "Your suit, Stark. You will be needing it."

The human didn't waste precious time asking questions or protesting or arguing. He simply ran. Thor stepped back out onto the space Tony called a landing pad. The sky overhead began to darken. Breathing in, he expelled it in a slow sigh. He could not afford to lose his head and rush off in a fit of pique. His own feelings aside, he couldn't blame the humans for being alarmed at Loki's presence. Perhaps concealing it wasn't the wisest thing he could have done.

_As Loki would say, hindsight was ever clearer._ He clenched his fists and resolved to calm down.

Tony didn't keep him waiting long. "Here, buddy, take this," he said, handing Thor a small ear bud.

Recognizing it and its function, Thor secured it in his ear. "Thank you," he said, beginning to spin Mjölnir.

Tony led the way. He didn't speak, possibly sensing Thor's mood. But when they reached the headquarters, Thor exercised restraint and didn't knock the door out of his way. He waited until they were admitted, then followed an armed escort inside. Thor actually smiled. Loki was right about one thing.

Humans were a bit foolish.

Director Nick Fury met them in a sort of sitting room with Steve Rogers. The captain looked harried, but no worse for wear. Thor felt a spike of relief. He wouldn't have wished his friends to suffer for his own selfishness. He nodded to Steve and faced the other man.

"Director," he said, "Stark tells me you have my brother here."

"This is the second time we've imprisoned him," Fury said, adopting an expression of surprise. "You didn't have a problem with it then."

"Loki was a war criminal then," Thor said, avoiding resting his hand on Mjölnir's handle. Its weight was tempting on his belt.

"And he's not anymore?" Fury said.

"He's an injured man who asked for my help," Thor replied—which was only sort of not true. "I brought him to the one place I knew he could recover in safety . . . and privacy." A harder emphasis on the last word.

"His crimes against Earth and humanity still stand—"

"They were not yours to punish then," Thor cut in, "and they're not now. You will release him into my custody, Director. I am asking out of respect, but I will not ask again."

Fury frowned. "Are you threatening us?"

Thor gave him a tight smile. "No. I am warning you. When I brought Loki here, my father didn't even know he was still alive. Now he does know, and he has altered Loki's punishment accordingly. If you interfere with the Allfather's justice, Loki will not be the only one punished."

"You would turn against us?" Fury demanded.

"No," Thor said, "but neither can I disobey my king."

"It's going to take a lot of convincing to people other than me," Fury said. "What's this punishment?"

Thor smirked faintly, already thinking of Loki's reaction. "Loki will be taken back to Asgard and imprisoned," he said, "or he will join the Avengers."


	9. Ninth Installment

**Ninth Installment: The Choice**

"Where did you go?" Natasha asked.

Thor looked down at her. He seemed different to her. Though he'd only been gone a handful of days, he seemed different. More . . . peaceful. And honestly, she was a little surprised he wasn't breaking this building into little tiny pieces to retrieve his brother.

"I was visited by the witch," he told her. "She told me something I had to confirm."

"About Loki?" she hazarded.

He nodded. "Her words were lies, and I cannot help but wonder if this was her intent."

Natasha blinked and looked around the room where she and the rest of the Avengers had been ensconced while they waited for Director Fury to come back. "This? Loki being taken by SHIELD?"

He looked troubled. "Yes."

"What does she even know about SHIELD?" Natasha asked.

Thor looked at Clint. "Possibly as much as Loki. Barton, do you remember telling him anything while you under his influence?"

Clint's entire countenance went dark. "Yeah," he replied. "Whatever he wanted to know."

"Then there's the possibility that he passed that information on to Thanos who is now the witch's ally," Natasha murmured. "I don't really like that idea."

Thor nodded. "She said Loki had stripped memories from the people he visited while trying to hide the Aether." He folded his arms, looking pensive. "It seems to be untrue. Each person who'd had memories removed by Loki tells me they did so willingly. They _wanted_ Loki to take those memories. Said he'd helped him. Even that they loved him."

Natasha could tell whether it was true or not, the god wanted to believe it. Not that she could blame him. She understood wanting to be redeemed better than anyone here. "You're worried he somehow charmed them or something," she said.

Thor's blue eyes met her dark brown. "Yes," he said simply.

Unable to help it, Natasha looked over to Clint. Her best friend appeared troubled and deep in thought. She recognized the expression of someone formulating an idea, so she didn't interrupt.

"I don't like this," Steve said abruptly, rising and pacing. "We made a promise to you we'd look after Loki." He looked at Thor. "I feel like we let you down."

Thor smiled. It was small but genuine. "This is not your fault, my friends. But I grow tired of waiting." He walked to the door and opened it.

Two armed guards immediately stepped in his path. Natasha felt a stab of pity. They obviously didn't know what they were up against.

"I'm sorry, sir," one of them said, "but we can't let you leave this room without Director Fury's approval."

"You will step aside," Thor said, his tone mild and not exactly threatening, "and take me to where you're keeping my brother." He put a hand on his hammer, and lightning crackled around his fingers and wrist.

The man swallowed. "We can't allow—"

"I am not giving you a choice," Thor said. "I give you my word I will not attempt to free Loki. But I need to see him, and you will take me to him."

Looking sickly pale, the man nodded. "This way, sir."

Natasha slipped in beside him. The guards didn't even notice her until they were halfway down the hall. Any protest died without a voice at a calm look from Thor. Hm, maybe they did know what they were up against.

They took the pair down to the basement levels, and Natasha felt anxiety curl in her gut. It was such an unexpected sensation she almost smiled. _I'm actually worried about him. Loki. The one I thought I hated. I guess it's true what they say about the fickle nature of the human heart._ The SHIELD agents took them into an observation room with a large one-way mirror.

Natasha grimaced. There was a lot of monitoring and medical equipment in the room on the other side. The only bed was bolted to the floor, and the metal railing was obviously designed to hold someone strong. Loki lay on the white cot, a sheet drawn halfway up his naked chest. There were two IVs attached to his inner elbows, and plenty of wires were attached to his chest by electrodes.

"What the hell is in that line?" Natasha asked. One of the IV bags was clear, but the other was a glowing yellow-green.

"It's a sedative," one of the guards replied.

She doubted it. "And what's with the oxygen mask?"

"What have you done to him?" Thor said softly.

"Nothing, as of yet," Director Fury's voice replied.

Natasha turned to face him, nodding.

Thor gave the director a glare lost between anger and murder. "If you've hurt him—"

"We haven't," the director said, rapping his knuckle against the glass. "That drug is keeping him sedated but isn't hurting him. There was some debate what to do with an Asgardian. It was decided we would err on the side of caution and keep him under."

"Why the mask?" Natasha asked. "Is that drug so strong it's interfering with his breathing?"

The look the director gave her was far from pleased, and Natasha knew she was right. Thor might not have any idea what drugs could do to a body, but poisons and toxins and substances in general were all her area of expertise. A girl learned things in her line of work.

"You do not answer," Thor said, taking a single step forward.

Fury just gazed at him. "Even if Loki decides to agree and become an Avenger, you can't guarantee his cooperation or the safety of the rest of the Avengers. Try to see this from my perspective. You're asking me to trust our worst enemy."

"That is no longer Loki," Thor said. "There are things you do not know. I'm going in there, Fury. And you will not stop me."

A warning and a threat. Fury surprised Natasha by heeding both. After a moment, he nodded and swiped a key card to open the door to the cell. Thor brushed past him, radiating anger. Natasha didn't follow, watching him go to the bedside.

"Sir," she said, keeping her voice low, "this isn't about trusting Loki. It's about trusting Thor."

Fury stood at her side to watch Thor. "I wish I could believe that."

**o0o 0o0 o0o**

The struggle to wake was the most monumental of Loki's life. Darkness clung to him as if it had tentacles, but every time he heard Thor say his name he managed to drag himself a little closer to awareness. Eventually he pried open sticky eyelids to find himself gazing up into sky blue. He blinked. It took another effort to open his mouth.

"Thor," he croaked. His chest hurt as if a bilgesnipe had been jumping on it, his head ached viciously. And once again he felt raw from the unnatural expulsion of seiðr, but at least this time he hadn't been completely drained. Whatever toxic seiðr he hadn't purged would have been cleansed when his magic began to regenerate.

"Loki," Thor murmured, his hand squeezing Loki's. "How do you feel?"

Sluggish, Loki thought. The mask over his face reminded him altogether too much of the special gag made just for him nine months ago. His hand shook as he reached up and yanked it off. A sharp pain at his elbow made him look down to find a needle inserted into his skin. Anger instantly flared up. Filthy humans! They had _dared_—? He could feel his seiðr combatting whatever substance they'd been feeding him, and he ripped the needle out. Then the other one.

Thor, to his surprise, didn't try to stop him. In fact, he helped Loki sit up. Loki's anger increased when he saw he was also naked. It took about five seconds of focus to cleanse his blood of the substance flowing through it, and by the time he got to his feet he was fully clothed in his ceremonial armor.

"Did you really think you could keep me here against my will?" he hissed, lifting one hand toward the large window.

"Loki, no!" Thor cried.

The window shattered outward, and Loki saw the so-called leader of SHIELD duck down with Natasha Romanov. He felt a brief pang to see her, he had no quarrel with her. Brushing Thor's hands aside, Loki strode to the window. Glass crunched underfoot. He was just beginning to think of delightful ends for the one-eyed human when Thor planted himself in Loki's path.

"Loki, stop," he commanded. He lowered his voice to a whisper only Loki would hear. "You are not yet recovered from your ordeal." Louder, "The Director is releasing you into my custody. We will return to Stark Tower, for there is much we must discuss."

"I have nothing to say to you," Loki said, stepping sideways.

Thor matched his movement. "Then I will do all the talking," he answered. "But you will come with me. You will not retaliate against SHIELD, and it appears you truly weren't harmed."

He sounded rueful. Loki considered turning against him first. Two things convinced him to hold back. First, he was going to have to undergo regenerating his magic. Again. Second, he still needed Thor's help in defeating the damn shadow witch and her two equally damned friends. And he had no weapons except his hands. Under normal circumstances, it would be enough.

But while still suffering the effects of the blood toxin, it wasn't. Practically shaking with suppressed rage, Loki relaxed his posture and nodded once. "Very well, Thor."

Natasha was suddenly by his side, and Loki once again felt grudging admiration for her skills. She hadn't disturbed a single piece of broken glass. "Stark and the captain will be glad you aren't hurt," she said. "And Dr. Banner's okay, too. He's in the Tower with Pepper."

Loki looked down at her, wanting to feel nothing at her news but unable to help feeling a sliver of relief. The physicist had helped at great personal risk. Then he crushed the sentiment. _He helped because if he didn't, I would have destroyed the whole Tower and everyone in it._

"Come, brother," Thor said, putting an unwanted arm around Loki's shoulders. He looked at the one-eyed man. "Director, we'll contact you soon."

Loki didn't look at him as Thor guided him out. He was certain if he did, he would rip the man's other eye out of its socket and feed it to him.

o0o

When the small group reached the roof of the building, there was a SHIELD jet-chopper waiting for them. With Natasha in front and Thor behind him, Loki felt like he was back in Asgard. They ushered him inside, and Loki sank gratefully onto the bench. And then raised an eyebrow when he saw Agent Coulson sitting right across from him.

"Hello again," the human said with a smile.

A rather smug one, in fact. Loki returned it. "Seems we both escaped our last encounter rather unscathed."

"Hardly," Coulson said. "You got up and walked away. I had to be . . . repaired."

Shaking his head and leaning back, Loki closed his eyes. "You humans are astonishingly difficult to kill. I shall have to remember that."

"Planning to kill some more soon?" Coulson inquired.

Natasha sat so close to Loki her right leg pressed against his right. "Leave him alone," she said in an even voice. "He's been through a lot."

"So I've heard," the human male said. "Director Fury wants the whole story."

A little surprised to hear the woman defending him, Loki let Thor take over. His idiot brother may know only what little Loki had told him, but he would get the gist across. His deep voice filled the cabin all the way back to Stark Tower, and by the time they landed Coulson looked less unenlightened than before.

"Thanks," he said as they got off the jet. "I'll fill Director Fury in. You'll be hearing from us."

"I'm sure we're all looking forward to that," Loki scorned, walking toward the Tower. As he neared the foyer, he winced at the taint in the air. His seiðr was still lingering, and his body ached with the need to reclaim it.

Well, no time like the present.

Natasha and Thor walked in behind him, but Loki ignored them and spread his hands, palms up. Immediately, the surfaces to which the magic still clung lit up pale green.

"What the-?" Natasha gasped, backing away.

Like fine green mist, the energy lifted off the destroyed objects and began trailing toward Loki. He lowered his hands and focused on breathing. This was the strangest way of eating magic he'd ever experienced, but wasting energy while in this depleted state surely classified as criminal. He could feel Thor and the woman watching as he slowly inhaled the seiðr. It felt both cold and hot as it spread through him, soothing the raw places.

"Better," he murmured when he was done.

"Natasha, I need to speak with Loki alone," Thor said.

Natasha nodded and took her leave. Irritated, Loki looked around for a place to sit and found no surviving pieces of furniture. So he hopped up onto the bar counter.

"What do you want, Thor?"

"The witch came to me in the dreamscape," Thor said. "She told me how you hid the Aether. Well, a version of it."

Loki looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Did she. Please tell me you possess the wit not to trust a word she says."

"No more than I trust a word you say."

A surprisingly acerbic barb. Loki actually smiled. "Go on."

"I had to verify her words for myself," Thor said. "Perhaps that is what she wanted. I know not. But I traveled to Vanaheim and Alfheim, brother. I spoke with Eilíf and Randvé and others. I need to know what you did. How you took their memories with their consent."

Even more irritated, Loki merely looked at him.

Thor crossed the distance between them in an eyeblink. "Answer me, Loki."

Really, there was no benefit to lying or withholding the truth. There wasn't much in answering, either, but Loki knew Thor wouldn't let this go. He'd set his mind to it, and trying to change Thor's mind was like trying to stop a thunderstorm. Impossible.

So he sighed and yielded. "It's called a memory thread. Strands of memories linked to a specific thing or experience. When I remove a memory thread, all memories linked to the thread vanish. Let us say you do something, and Tony Stark is impacted by it. If I remove the memory thread from you, Stark also forgets it happened, because the memory thread is gone. It is far more complicated and difficult than simply erasing a memory. Erased memories can be restored. Removed ones cannot.

"When I remove a memory thread," Loki continued, "now I am the only one who possesses the memory and all the knowledge associated with it."

Thor looked a bit overwhelmed. "Where did you learn such a skill, Loki?"

Loki wanted to punch him in his stupidly square jaw. "A long time ago, Thor. I uncovered it in one of Mother's books. It hopelessly intrigued me, and I learned it. In fact . . ." He smiled. It was a cruel, cold smile. "You asked me to use it on you once."

"_What_!"

"Oh yes. You have no memory of it, because I took the memory from you. But do you recall a certain encounter with the Lady Sif and one of her Valkyrie friends? Think hard. You should have a memory fragment of coming to me and asking me to remove the thread."

By the horror that crossed Thor's face, he remembered. They were close enough he could slam his hands on the counter on either side of Loki's legs.

"You had no right-!"

Loki slapped him across the mouth. Not hard, just with enough force to get his attention. "I'm only going to say this once. Memory threads cannot be removed without consent. The process takes a long time, a great deal of concentration, and no small amount of skill. For my purposes, it was desirable so the memories in question could not be restored by those who pursued me. I am quite literally the only person alive who knows where I hid the Aether. And not even I fully know."

Thor looked disgruntled by the blow, but those last words brought curiosity to his blue eyes. "What do you mean?"

Loki smiled and tapped his temple. "I removed one of my own memory threads. It is stored in a safe place."

His bro - no, Thor - looked flummoxed. "You made yourself forget?"

"In a manner of speaking," Loki confirmed. "I am quite serious when I say I do not want the Aether to fall into the hands of our enemies."

Thor suddenly looked pleased, and Loki nearly rolled his eyes. _Of course. I said, 'our', not 'my'. Oh Thor, you truly are the greatest fool in all the Nine._

"I spoke with them," Thor changed the subject. "Those whose memories you took. They were grateful. Every single one of them told me how you had helped them. Often at great personal risk."

This time, Loki did roll his eyes. "An unintended consequence. I didn't seek them out to help them. It simply benefited me to do so."

Thor, who still hadn't moved back as would have been polite, leaned even closer. It forced Loki to lean back so their noses didn't touch. "But help them you did, brother. You didn't have to. I've seen you bind a man's will to your own. Don't tell me you couldn't have done that and forced them to consent to having these threads removed."

Loki barely managed to contain his grimace. "You are seeking intentions where none exist, Thor. And if you don't move away from me, I will turn your garments into nettle and not heal your skin's reaction."

Not only did Thor not move, but the soft smile on his face didn't lessen an iota. Loki watched, feeling in a trance, as a large hand reached over and tightly gripped the back of his neck. It hurt. Then he enfolded Loki in a tight embrace.

"Say what you will, brother. But those people I met were not remembering a monster. They remembered a man and held him in their hearts with tenderness."

Loki felt like he would break, but exactly which part he could not say. He hissed in a pained breath and practically flailed in Thor's grasp. He managed to shove the fool back enough to find the space to escape. He stopped several paces from Thor, trying not to breathe like he'd run twenty leagues.

"Don't attach your fool sentiment to my actions, Thor," he snapped. "You cannot simply wish something into existence."

"Whatever you think, Loki," Thor said in aggravatingly peaceful tones, "my brother is still in there."

With an inarticulate growl, Loki paced away from him. "You said you had something to tell me. I think I've humored you enough for one day." _For one millennium._ "How exactly did you get to Vanaheim and Alfheim? Please tell me you were not fool enough to use the Bifrost."

"I had to," Thor said as if it were obvious.

Loki slowly turned back to him. "And how did you explain your _gallivanting_ to the Allfather?"

"You know I cannot lie to him, Loki," Thor replied, infuriatingly calm.

The wheels started turning. "Tell me you did not . . ." Loki whispered.

"Yes. I had to tell him the truth."

The bottom dropped out of Loki's stomach, his heart started to pound, and he backed away before he could stop himself. "You - "

"Loki, have no fear. I told him of your actions in these last nine months," Thor said, his voice suggesting this changed everything. "He was moved by what you were trying to do, and he has passed a new sentence."

"Wonderful," Loki spat. "Because your bargain with me meant nothing to you, clearly."

"I had no choice, brother. He is still my king and our father. He will not have me bring you back to serve out the remainder of your prison sentence. Instead, you will join the Avengers and help them protect Midgard from its enemies."

For the first time in his life, Loki was stunned into total silence. He couldn't move, couldn't think. He just stared at Thor, neither caring nor even noticing he looked like a gaping fish. Thor smiled, and Loki's mind ground into stuttering motion.

"Join . . . ? Join them . . . ?"

"Yes," Thor said. "Father still believes you need to understand the consequences of your actions, but he believes as I do: that you've suffered enough."

"How magnanimous," Loki snarled, the power of speech finally restored. "It seems you two derive great, perverse pleasure in deciding my fate for me. How could you think this is an improvement, Thor? You truly are the biggest fool in the Nine. Do you honestly expect me to accept palling around the world with your _human_ friends? To protect _humans_? I will never accept this!"

"If you do not, then I will be forced to take you back to Asgard where you will be imprisoned again," Thor said. "This is our new bargain, Loki. Choose."

Helpless fury turned Loki's vision red. There was nothing he could do. Thor had backed him into a corner. He didn't realize he was biting his lip until he felt something hot and wet streak down his jaw. His hands clenched into fists, nails digging into his palms.

"Well, brother?" Thor prompted. His voice wasn't self-satisfied or triumphant. It was gentle. "What is your decision? Do we have a bargain?" He held out a hand.

If he gave his word, if he agreed to this ridiculous deal, he would be bound by it. After another few moments of blinding rage, Loki unclenched his fists and relaxed his shoulders. He slapped his hand against Thor's, digging his fingernails into Thor's wrist.

"Yes, Thor Odinson. We have a bargain."


	10. Tenth Installment

I'm sorry if this chapter feels boring. After I was done writing it, I felt it was kind of boring . . .

* * *

**Tenth Installment: A New Perspective  
**

The day after Thor brought Loki back to Stark Tower, Loki erected a new ward around his room and slept the entire morning, afternoon, and night. By the second day he decided this behavior was too close to pouting and let the ward go. He didn't leave his room, not particularly interested in eating or interacting with anyone. He didn't care to hear what the rest of the Avengers thought of his teaming up with them.

They'd be as bloody thrilled as he was.

Lying on the huge bed in his room, Loki closed his eyes and thought about nothing. It was a peculiar feeling, thinking about nothing. His mind was normally a tangled labyrinth, pathways of unrelated thought all interconnecting. But all the movement had stopped. Normally, that would bother him. Just this once, it didn't. It was a relief.

He was glad Thor hadn't bothered him. His magic had recovered a lot in a day thanks to eating it, but he would need to go outside for a few hours to finish. He was far from helpless, and he wouldn't be tricked by the witch or taken by SHIELD again. And the price, it seemed, was . . .

To become an Avenger.

To coin a vulgar human phrase, he was fucked.

"Damn it all to the Nine," he muttered, laughing. It was mirthless, rueful.

A knock on his door actually managed to startle him. _Apparently thinking about nothing lowers one's guard_, he mused. His visitor didn't have the courtesy to wait for an invitation to enter before opening the door and walking in. Loki was surprised to see Clint Barton cross the threshold. The human closed the door behind him and didn't advance further.

Loki didn't bother to sit up. "As uninvited guests go, you're the last I expected."

The man didn't look happy one bit. "Trust me, I don't want to be here any more than you want me here."

Loki smiled. "On the contrary, Hawkeye. I'm intrigued." He folded his hands behind his head. "Tell me why you've come."

For several moments, nothing. Then Barton stirred. "Thor said you could do something called remove . . . memory threads. Is that true?"

"Yes," Loki said, wondering at Thor's motives for disclosing that.

"What happened to you . . ." Barton said, looking uncomfortable, "up there. It was my fault, wasn't it?"

Loki closed his eyes with a faint smile. "More or less. It would be more accurate to say you were simply the one who allowed it to happen. The witch used you to get to me from the dreamscape."

"The dreamscape?"

"Yes," Loki said. "It's best described as a place between places. Normally humans only skim the surface when they sleep. The witch must have dragged you down into it, otherwise you never could have interacted with her in any meaningful way."

"So . . . that dream woman was the shadow witch?"

Smirking, Loki glanced at him. "I didn't actually see your dream, Hawkeye. How would I know?"

Barton looked down, his expression lost between chagrin and shame. "She said . . . she asked if I wanted to see you suffer."

"Ah," Loki mused. "Yes, I'm certain that was her. Though my suffering wasn't her goal. I don't know the specifics of your dream, but I believe what happened was she used your desire for revenge to convince you to let her punish me. Is that correct?"

He only nodded.

"What she did was _persuade_ you to let her," Loki said. "When you said it was what you wanted, you formed a path between the dreamscape and reality, which allowed her to poison me."

"Persuade me," Barton repeated, finally looking up. "You like making deals, right?"

"I'm rather known for it," Loki confirmed.

"Then I want you to ensure no one can ever _persuade_ me again_, _not even you."

Loki slowly sat up. "And what do I get out of this bargain?"

"A memory thread," Clint said. "The one where you used that scepter to make my will yours."

Loki blinked. It took a split second to see the benefit to him. Removing that thread would remove the greatest source of animosity Barton felt toward the god. Attacking New York wasn't personal, Barton could get past that.

"Do you understand what you're asking?" he inquired. "By removing that memory thread, you won't even remember that I _can_ do it."

"So you benefit from it," Barton said, now looking impatient. "You enchant me, I stop hating you. Seems like a fair deal, right?"

A smile spread across Loki's lips. "We have a bargain, Hawkeye. It isn't easy removing a memory thread, though. It takes me at least an hour, and I'm not fully recovered from our last ordeal. I'll need to rest, and I'll require you to tell Thor and the others that I'll be more vulnerable for a time."

"Fine," Barton said, striding forward. "What do I need to do?"

Loki patted the bed. "Sit. In order for me to easily find the thread, you'll need to hold the memory firmly in your thoughts. But first, a little enchantment to make sure no one can ever overwrite your will again."

Barton didn't move. "How will I know if it works?"

Loki shrugged. He'd always hated the gesture, it was lazy and sloppy. But right now he was tired. "You won't. Not until someone tries to do it to you again."

Barton's jaw worked for several moments. "But you always keep your end of a bargain?"

"Yes," Loki said, waiting for the human to make up his mind or gather his nerve. Whichever came first.

He didn't wait long. "Fine," Barton said, crossing the room and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Enchantment first, then memory thread."

Loki smiled. "Of course. This is your bargain. You're in control here."

He could tell Barton liked that. It seemed to make him relax, and he nodded. "Go on then."

"All right," Loki said, holding up his hand and coalescing a stream of energy. Green. Such a soothing color. "You'll feel a warmth. It may hurt a little, but not for long."

Barton didn't look comforted or thrilled as Loki scooted closer and reached toward him with his glowing hand. Loki focused only on the spell. It would be one of the strangest he'd ever woven. To protect Barton against magic, Loki's own included. One specific facet of magic, certainly. And even though Barton hadn't asked, Loki decided to make sure this spell couldn't be removed by anyone, himself included.

It came in steps. First, weaving threads of magic together like a tapestry so the spell would be strong. Then infusing each thread with intention. Well, something like that. Loki smiled to himself as the spell came together. He could see the discomfort on Barton's face, but as he'd promised it didn't last long. Loki wove the threads into each other and sealed them.

"I'm done," he said, lowering his hand. "How do you feel?"

Barton put a hand to his chest. "More or less the same," he said.

Loki snorted. "Are you ready for the rest?"

"Get on with it," the human said.

"Hold the memory in your mind," Loki said again. "Once I've found it, you'll feel a pulling sensation. It won't hurt."

The man just nodded, and Loki reached up with both hands this time. He placed them alongside Barton's head and took a deep breath. Honestly, removing memory threads was one of the most difficult, delicate spells he had ever learned to cast. It truly would be so much easier to just . . . take the memory. No matter. The benefits to removing the thread were greater. His lips quirked in a tiny grin.

_Perhaps you should have asked Thor for details before asking me to remove a memory thread, fool human. You aren't the only one who will forget what I did to you. All your Avengers will forget, including Thor. You will not remember that I did, you will not remember that I can._ And who knew when that little tidbit would be useful.

Knowledge was always power.

**o0o 0o0 o0o**

Tony surveyed the top floor of his Tower. It looked quite a bit better than two days ago, most of the ash and soot cleaned up. All the damaged furniture was gone, and a few pieces had been replaced. The part that pissed him off the most was that every single expensive, rare, and perfectly-aged bottle of scotch, wine, brandy, whiskey, and vodka in his bar was gone. Destroyed by magic.

Three words he couldn't have ever imagined putting together.

"It's looking better up here," Banner said, striding across the floor.

Tony folded his arms and leaned against the bar. "Some things can't be replaced with all my money."

Banner gave him a crooked smile. "Yeah, sorry about that."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "_You're_ sorry? Don't sweat it, buddy. Thanks to you I still have a Tower. And my life. How're you doing?"

"Fine," Banner said. "I think Loki got the worst of it."

"Bastard's still standing," Tony said. "Still . . . guess I owe him a thank you, too. He really didn't want to destroy everything. That deserves a thank you, right?"

"Yeah, you should get him a fruit basket," Banner said. "Just curious, are we going to continue our research, or are we going to give it up out of respect for our new . . . teammate?"

Tony snorted. "Yeah . . . how about that, huh? Loki. An Avenger. Loki joining the Avengers. Bad guys joining the good guys to fight badder guys. Seriously, could my life be any weirder?"

Banner laughed softly. "Does it beat the day Thor showed up?"

"Hm. Maybe. Yeah, probably."

The elevator dinged. Steve walked out with Natasha, Thor, and Director Fury. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Great. Didn't I mention this is a SHIELD-free Zone?"

Banner patted his shoulder.

"All right, people," Fury said, looking a bit resigned, "the Council have agreed to Loki joining the Avengers on a trial basis. Basically, we're going to see how this goes. Where the hell is Barton?"

"Dunno," Tony said. "Here, somewhere. Where the hell is Barton?"

"He is with Loki, sir," Jarvis piped up helpfully. "There seems to be magic-use in process."

"What!" Tony yelped. He barreled to the elevator, everyone else hot on his heels. He held up a hand. "Maybe you all should wait up here?"

"I will come," Thor said, his tone brooking no argument.

"Yeah, good idea," Tony said.

The elevator zipped down, and Tony looked up at Thor. "So, you really think Loki will join the Avengers?"

"He will," Thor said. "I convinced my father that Loki's punishment would be better served in making reparations rather than being locked away where his anger and hate will fester."

Tony nodded absently. "Guess it will. Jarvis, is Barton okay?"

"Yes, sir. Vitals suggest no distress."

It didn't stop either him or Thor from hurrying when the elevator stopped. They charged into the room just in time to see yet another strange scene unfolding. Barton and Loki were sitting seriously close on the bed, Barton looking almost peaceful. And Loki . . . damn Norse gods and their weird shit. He had a silvery-blue strand of light in his hands. As Tony watched, it turned green, and Loki . . .

Ate it. He lifted it to his lips and breathed it in.

Tony blinked.

Thor reacted first. "Was that a memory thread?" he demanded.

Loki lowered his hand to give his brother a glare. "Just because I've agreed to join this idiotic band of misfits doesn't mean you can barge in here as you please."

"What are you _thinking_—" Thor began in a furious tone.

Barton got up, and in the blink of an eye he was between one god and the other. "Whoa, slow down Thor," he said. "I asked Loki for this."

Folding his arms, Tony leaned against the door frame. "Um, would you mind clarifying that a little? New house rule. No secret magical meetings or weird shit of any kind."

Loki made a rude sound. "This is none of your business. And I believe I sensed that fool director's presence." He rose to his feet, all liquid grace. "There is something we need to discuss."

Tony watched, torn between amusement and something more like horror as Thor tried to stop Loki. The smaller god vanished and reappeared a few steps away, strolling toward the elevator.

"Well, Stark?" he said, sounding way too self-satisfied. "Are you coming?"

Flashing Thor a sympathetic smile, Tony followed him. "So, this is gonna be different, huh? Does this mean you'll be living on Earth?"

Loki turned to him, his green eyes contemplative. "I will make myself available to the Avengers," was all he said.

Mysterious bastard. "I'm asking because if you need it, that room is yours."

Loki just smiled. "Generous of you. I won't need it."

Tony couldn't help a cocky grin. "Got something against me as a roomie?"

To his surprise, Loki laughed softly. "I think of all the Avengers, I could handle being near you the longest." The mirth evaporated. "I am not a human, Stark. I do not require human company. In fact, it will be best for us all if I avoid it."

"So you're not a social butterfly," Tony said, waving a hand. "I understand. But a guy still needs a place to sleep, even if he is some high-and-mighty Asgardian sorcerer who once tried to take over Earth but failed thanks to his new super-hero buddies."

The humor came back to Loki's eyes. "You truly have an eloquent way with words, Stark."

"I have been told now and then I've got a pretty talented tongue," Tony said, then wondered what the hell was wrong with him.

Loki laughed again. Whether he would reply to that or not Tony would never know, because the elevator chose that second to reach its destination and open. Tony didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed.

The fallen god strode out of the elevator and into the foyer like he owned the place. Wearing jeans and a silvery-gray sweater, he somehow didn't look less intimidating than when wearing his armor. He went straight to the SHIELD director.

"Fury," he said. He somehow managed to make the man's name sound like a profane curse.

_I'm not the only one with a talented tongue,_ Tony mused. Then again wondered what the hell was wrong with him.

"Loki," Fury said. "Thor explained your options?"

"Yes," Loki replied, an arrogant tilt to his chin, "and before you attempt to assert your dominance, let me save you the trouble. I will help your Avengers protect Midgard. But I do not recognize your authority. I will not bow my head and accept orders like a good soldier." He threw Steve a mean smirk.

Tony wanted to sigh. _Shoulda seen this coming._

"You're an Avenger now," Fury said, "even if on a trial basis. That means taking orders when—"

"Actually, it means working with them when the need arises," Loki cut him off. "I am not an operative of SHIELD. I am not some human _lackey_. You may be assured of my loyalty, I will keep my bargain with Thor and the Allfather. But no one commands me."

_Maybe I get along with him so well because we're kind of alike,_ Tony thought. _I'm just less psychotic and mean._

Loki and Fury engaged in the staring match of the century. Tony was impressed. Not many could glare at Fury and keep their balls intact. But he'd definitely met his match in Loki. And really, Fury didn't stand a chance.

"That isn't how things work on Earth," Fury said after a moment. "There's a chain of command."

"Then you humans keep to it," Loki said. "You were, after all, made to be ruled."

A mean, mean smile crossed his lips. Tony could tell he wasn't the only one pissed off by that statement. Steve reacted first.

"Director, I think it would be best if we worked this out amongst ourselves. Technically, Loki doesn't answer to SHIELD, and as long as he's there when we need him I don't have a problem with it."

Tony could tell he was mostly just trying to diffuse a tense situation. Fury didn't look assuaged, but Loki did. Fury seemed to recognize it was as good as he'd get. He nodded.

"Fine, but if this turns out to be a problem—"

"It won't," Loki said. "Now, I'm asking you to leave. I believe Stark expressed a wish that this be a 'SHIELD-free zone', and I agree."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Way to use me as leverage. But it's true, Director. And we kind of have a lot of work to do."

Fury looked defeated. "I expect to be kept apprised." He looked at Steve.

The captain nodded.

Tony rolled his eyes.

After he was gone, Loki faced Steve, Natasha, Bruce, and Tony. "Now that's over with, I have a request. The way you humans have turned to science in the absence of magic is fascinating, and I would like to learn more."

A horrifying thought, really. Tony held up a hand. "I'll teach you everything I know, princess."

Loki graced him with a condescending smile. "As tempting an offer as that is, Stark, you are not the one I have in mind."

Steve stirred. "We'll do our best to accommodate you."

"Good," Loki said. "Then please send for Jane Foster."


	11. Eleventh Installment

**Eleventh Installment: Expectations  
**

There were some things a girl just never thought she'd be doing. Flying to Stark Tower to be the teacher of the worst enemy of Earth qualified. It was even weirder that this enemy was her crush's younger brother who, it happened, had saved her life. Twice. It didn't stop Jane from wanting to smack him again as she embraced the waiting Thor.

"I missed you," he murmured in her ear.

She smiled up at him. "Then you should call more often. I haven't seen you in two months."

He sighed and looked tired. "I am sorry. I could almost wish away my responsibilities."

"Don't you dare," she said. "So, where am I going to be working?"

Thor introduced her to Tony Stark, who was just as handsome and charming and arrogant as all the tabloids claimed. He kept his flirting to a minimum, and Jane wondered why until she saw Thor's glare out of the corner of her eye. She grinned to herself and enjoyed that Thor felt possessive of her.

Tony gave her a comfortable room with a couple chairs, a faux fireplace, and at least a dozen holo-screens for her lessons. There were also about a hundred fat textbooks.

"You know, in case he wants to follow along or something," Tony said.

His expression told her he was just as weirded out by the thought of teaching a god anything as she was. At least she wasn't alone.

Thor stayed by her side as Loki appeared. Jane couldn't help the automatic shiver. He was tall and slim and very attractive, but there was just something so dark about his countenance. She couldn't quite place her finger on it. She resisted the urge to slap him. His green, green eyes glittered as if daring her.

She cleared her throat and lifted her chin. "Loki."

He glided toward her, feet hardly making a sound on the soft carpet. "Miss Foster," he said, holding out a hand.

After a slight hesitation, she took it. However, he didn't shake it. Instead, he lifted it to his lips and, with a slight bow lightly kissed her knuckles. His lips were cool. To her consternation, she blushed. But really, it was such a courtly gesture. When he met her eyes, they were filled with amusement. Her blush darkened a little as she pulled her hand free.

"I have to say, I was surprised by your request," she said, going to the computers. "Where do you want to begin? I really should do some sort of comprehension test to see what you already know or your learning level, because obviously I can't just launch right in without—"

"I think you will find I am a quicker study than your average human," Loki purred. "You may begin wherever you wish. I will tell you if I need more explanation or if your explanations are too simple."

Jane made a sour face while her back was turned. _He's so arrogant._ She immediately decided to start out with some of her most difficult subject matter. Thor, who had been standing by the door watching Loki, pushed off.

"Do you need anything, Jane?" he asked in that lovely deep voice of his.

She smiled at him. "No, thanks."

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Then I will see you later." He left her alone with Loki.

Who was watching her with a tiny, knowing smile. She straightened her shoulders. "Why me?" she asked. "You probably could have gotten anyone to do this."

"Not just anyone would do," Loki replied. "You are perhaps the cleverest human I have ever met. And inexplicably, you enjoy my brother's company. I believe Stark would call this a 'win-win' situation. Do you disagree?"

"No," she admitted a tad grudgingly. "And how do you know whether I'm smart or dumb as a box of rocks?"

He laughed. It was soft and low and sort of silky. "I'm aware your research found several anomalies in Midgard that led you to destroying Malekith and banishing the Aether. When you look up, Miss Foster, you aren't just staring at a bunch of pretty lights in a velvet canvas. You are _looking_. Seeking. Positing theories and calculating their likelihood."

Jane gazed at him, appraising. "How do you know?" she demanded at length.

That same, dark smile. "I can see it in your lovely eyes. Now, have I satisfied that insatiable human curiosity? I would love to learn about this science to which you humans subscribe."

"We don't _subscribe_ to it like it's some sort of superstition or religion," she said primly. "It's cold, hard fact."

"As is my magic, which just a year ago you would have dismissed as pure fantasy," he reminded her.

She gave him a rueful smile. "Okay, touché. So don't you make the same assumption. Got it?"

His smile seemed more genuine, and she was struck by how much younger it made him look. "I never make assumptions, Miss Foster. You would be a good partner for my brother, you know. He needs a woman who isn't dazzled by his status and who is smarter than him."

Flustered, she glared at him. "Don't be so disparaging. Thor's a wonderful man. I saw him offer you his life if it would spare us. And I'll never forget that you tried to kill him."

Loki just laughed. It wasn't a mean laugh. No, it was warm and bright. "I didn't try very hard. Honestly, if he couldn't survive that little thrashing he would be a miserably pathetic king of Asgard. And you should thank me. Thor wouldn't throw his life away for just any female. You're special to him."

"If this is you trying to win me over," Jane snapped, "you suck at it."

Holding up his hands in surrender (she supposed) with one last grin, he flopped gracefully down into a chair. "Then shall we begin our lessons, Miss Foster? You have my undivided attention."

Giving him a last glare, she pulled up some subject matter on the screens. "Good, because I hate repeating myself."

o0o

After three hours, Jane was both elated and a little disappointed. Starting out hard and fast turned out not to throw Loki like she was secretly hoping. He picked up on new concepts so fast it made her head spin. It was exhilarating to teach someone so smart. But it brought whole new thoughts to her mind.

_He's smart. Smarter than me. Than anyone I know. I wonder how Thor and the others defeated him. It just seems like, if he really wanted to rule Earth, he would be ruling it._

It was a sobering, frightening thought.

He called an end to their first study session. "You must be hungry?" he inquired. "There is something I need to do."

"I could use a snack," Jane said, rolling her shoulders. "Back in an hour?"

"Two," he said. "Stark and I have a few matters to discuss."

She nodded, looking forward to some alone time with Thor. "Sure. Two hours."

They went their separate ways, and Jane headed upstairs. Jarvis politely told her Thor was in the foyer. When she stepped into the room, she winced to see the remnants of the damage done. Thor was there with Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton. Thor immediately rose and went to her, embracing her.

His arms were so large, she felt completely surrounded. "Hi," she murmured when he released her.

He smiled. "Hi. How goes your first lesson with Loki?"

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, ridiculously wishing she was wearing something . . . sexier. "Really well. It won't be long until I don't have anything to teach him."

Thor chuckled, taking her hand and tucking it under his arm. "His tutors always said the same when we were children. His studies and love of knowledge always consumed his time and attention."

Jane smiled. "It's wonderful to have such an apt pupil. I don't always have people encouraging me to think outside the box, to question everything. I love it."

Those amazing blue eyes of his were filled with affection. "I am pleased for you. I had half expected my brother to give you a difficult time."

She patted his hand. "I can handle an unruly student, don't you worry. Um . . . can we go out? For lunch? If you haven't eaten, that is. If you have, that's fine. I was just thinking I was a little hungry and could really go for some coffee and—"

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed each knuckle. "A meal sounds perfect. Clint. Natasha." He nodded to them both.

Out on the streets of New York, Jane took a few moments of silence to admire Thor's profile. He was strong, masculine, big, and devastatingly handsome. Even wearing normal clothing and not his usual chainmail armor, he still looked too beautiful and perfect to be of Earth. Maybe that was just her crush talking. But really, she'd never seen a human man _that_ good-looking.

"I'm glad you aren't afraid of Loki," he said, startling her.

She let out a huff of laughter. "He makes it easy to forget I should be mad at him," she admitted. "He can be really charming. But you know Thor, I was thinking. He learns so fast. He's _so_ smart it's kind of scary. I keep wondering, why isn't he the ruler of Earth? Not that I'm complaining, but I really feel like if he'd truly _wanted_ it, he would have gotten it. He's got a way with words that could make you start wondering if his way isn't best after all. And if he can do that with me, why didn't he do it with everyone else?"

Thor's gaze on her was pensive. "What are you suggesting?"

She shrugged. "Just . . . I don't know. Are you sure he didn't . . . _want_ to fail?"

Thor blinked. Then he looked away, and she could see anger simmering in his eyes. "If he wanted to fail and still killed so many, then his actions were all the more reprehensible."

Jane surrendered that line of thinking with a distracted nod. Maybe. But the situation bothered her, and she knew it would keep bothering her until she had an answer. _I'll ask Loki about it. Even if he won't tell me, maybe I can tell by his expression or posture or something if there's more to the story than a mad Asgardian god wreaking havoc on Earth._

**o0o 0o0 o0o**

"Loki!" Stark exclaimed, looking up from his phone call. "Hey, can I call you back later, Pepper? Okay, thanks." He hung up. "You look like a man with something on his mind."

Loki gave him a slight smile. Of all the Avengers, Stark irritated him the least. "Yes. A request. Though I am proficient with any number of weapons, there is one that suits me better than all others. I would like the use of your lab to make a staff."

Stark raised an eyebrow, folding his arms. "That seems like a bad idea. I like unarmed Loki best."

Smirking, Loki took a few steps toward him. "I am never unarmed, Stark. And it seems I'm an Avenger now. You each have your own weapon of choice, yes? I am simply throwing my lot in with you."

"Somehow I doubt that," Stark muttered. "What if I say no?"

"Then I will make one elsewhere," Loki replied. "I was not asking your permission. Merely the use of your . . . resources."

The human seemed to consider. "I guess I _am_ curious. What's so special about a staff?"

Loki kept his eyes on Stark's face, mind wandering even as his mouth answered. "It serves as a focus for my magic. Makes it easier to cast spells and expend far less energy."

In the last few days, Stark had seemed almost flirty. He wondered if the human was doing it on purpose or because he couldn't help himself. Humans were slaves to their baser natures. In that, they weren't so very different from the Aesir.

"What are you smirking about?" Stark demanded.

Loki snorted softly. "Nothing that need concern you. Would you please tell Thor I'll be back in three days?"

"Whoa! Slow down there, princess. Where the hell do you think you're going?" Stark planted himself in Loki's path.

"Again, it doesn't concern you," Loki said, a clear warning in his voice.

"Like hell it doesn't. I'm not about to tell Thor I just let you waltz out of here."

"Then tell him there was no waltzing involved," Loki quipped, amused in spite of himself. "Tell him I _teleported_ out. You are only human. He can find no fault with you."

"All right, you smug bastard," Stark growled, "let's talk about your _clear_ superiority. I seem to recall a week ago you weren't such hot shit. I didn't go and get myself three dangerous fucking enemies and go running to big brother to bail me out."

A plethora of emotions welled up in Loki. Anger. No, rage. How _dare_ this pathetic _human_ . . . Chagrin. His words held more than a grain of truth. Amusement. His audacity was astounding. None of it made it to his face, and his voice was even.

"Your words are irrelevant. I will not stand here and continue this childish argument."

"You're wound up pretty tight, aren't you?"

Loki blinked. "What?"

Stark leaned closer to him. "You should loosen up a little. Come on. Call me a pathetic human who doesn't know jack shit and get mad. Throw a temper tantrum if you want. Just don't throw things. Like me."

Loki couldn't help it. He started laughing. "You do these nonsensical things just to see what will happen, don't you?"

"Of course. I don't like boring, predictable things. I think that's why I'm not spitting mad that you're an Avenger. You may be bat-shit crazy, a total psychotic sociopath, and suffer from the galaxy's biggest superiority complex, but you keep things interesting. I'll give you that."

His tone of voice was puzzling. Again, it sounded almost flirty. In good humor, Loki turned away. "Educational as always, Stark. But I must go. Your Midgardian metals won't suffice for the staff I desire to make. For that I have to go elsewhere. Remember to tell Thor. Three days."

"Why don't _you_ tell him?" Stark said, sounding for all the world like a pouting teenager.

Was this part of this 'charm' for which he was so renowned, Loki wondered. "Thor will . . . protest," he said after a moment. "Your protests mean nothing to me. Thor's protests have the power to actually stop me."

After a few seconds of looking flabbergasted, Stark began to laugh. "Gee you know how to make a person feel unimportant. My protests mean nothing, my words are irrelevant, I'm just an idiot human . . ."

Putting on his sweetest smile, Loki leaned toward him. "Perhaps if you didn't call me _princess_, I would see fit to acknowledge your opinions."

Stark's eyes were about on the same level as Loki's mouth, and Loki didn't miss how Stark's eyes suddenly focused on the god's lips.

"Maybe if you would stop acting like one," Stark retorted, finally looking back up into Loki's eyes.

Loki chuckled softly, aware that Stark had leaned a bit closer to him. "I could make you pay for your disrespect," he murmured. "Pink hair would be the very least of your concerns."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

Was the human _flirting_ with him? Loki straightened with a smirk and stepped around him. "Three days, Stark." This time, he didn't wait for a reply.

It wasn't, he thought with a shake of his head, as terrible as he might have believed.


	12. Twelfth Installment

**Twelfth Installment: In the Darkness  
**

_In the darkness, there is no sound but it is loud. In the darkness, there is nothing to see, but there are no eyes so that is fine. But she remembers seeing. She remembers eyes. She remembers fingers reaching out to touch. She remembers ears that hear music and laughter and voices. She remembers the feel of clothing and having a body. She remembers colors, she remembers the scent of perfume and flowers._

_ She remembers them but has them no more. So when the darkness and nothingness ripple, she is alert instantly because that can only mean one thing._

_ He has returned. As he promised._

_ And there he is. Green eyes. Pale skin. Raven hair. Only half of his mouth quirked up in a smile. She rushes to him, around him. His smile strengthens._

_ "Are you ready for me?" he murmurs._

_ The sound of his voice is sweeter than all the music she remembers. Yes, she says. Yes, she is so ready to be free of this darkness. She is ready to go where he goes, to see what he sees, to experience all he experiences. I already love you for offering this to me. Can you do it? Can you do it? Now? Now? Now now nownownow . . ._

_ A soft laugh. "Very soon," he promises. "I will come back for you very soon. Be ready, I have almost finished preparing your vessel. And then you will be trapped no more."_

_ He will only take a piece, he has said. He will only take a piece of her. But he will take the piece where her awareness resides, so she need not be aware of the rest that remains in the darkness. That will be enough. She is satisfied with that. She doesn't need to be vast. She just needs to be with him, living alongside him, protecting him, for if anything happens to him she will return to the darkness and never be free of it again._

_ She will destroy anything that tries to harm him. That is her bargain._

_ "I know," he purrs, and she coils around him again. "You will be my greatest ally. And I will be your devoted servant."_

_ I know. I know, because that is our bargain. I love you. I love you for what you've done. And you'll introduce me to _her_, won't you? That strange one who caused the spark? I would like to thank her. Because of her, I know you._

_ He smiles, and though she doesn't see it she feels it. "Of course. She is waiting where I will be. I must go, but it won't be long now. Not long at all."_

_ She reluctantly relinquishes her hold on him. The darkness enfolds her once more, but she is smiling. Soon, the darkness will be her prison no more._

**o0o 0o0 o0o**

"Stark."

It was soft. Despite the lack of volume, it was spoken forcefully enough that Tony snapped awake instantly. And there, standing not a foot away from the bed, was Loki. He looked like he was shimmering around the edges, almost like a mirage.

"Whoa! What the fuck! Jarvis, lights! Why didn't you tell me he was right in my god-damned bedroom!"

"I am sorry sir," Jarvis said, "but I did not detect his arrival."

The shimmery Loki smirked. "I am not truly here. This is . . . a projection."

"It's creepy as hell to be waked by _any_ version of you."

The smirk grew. "I thought you enjoyed bringing strange people to your bedroom."

Tony couldn't help but laugh. "You just called yourself strange. I heard it."

"Ah, but you did not bring me here, did you? I am not even _here_. Please focus, Stark. I am back in Midgard, and I would like to use your laboratory without setting off any alarms. Please disarm them and permit me access."

It didn't seem like Loki needed permission, and Tony wondered if the god was just asking to be polite. Perhaps he really was trying to work alongside his fellow Avengers? Tony shook his head as he climbed out of bed. _Good lord. Avenger. He's an Avenger. Loki is an Avenger._

A soft chuckle made him turn. "What?"

"You sleep nude."

_Way_ too used to being naked around other people to be embarrassed or self-conscious, Tony arched an eyebrow. "What of it? Got some problem with naked Tony?"

The smirk had morphed into a different kind of smile. Tony had never seen it before, and he didn't know how to define it. Softer, warmer, darker . . . almost appreciative? But no, surely not. The slightest bit predatory? Yeah, that was a better word. Projection-Loki moved into Tony's personal space and raised a hand. Tony shivered when ghostly fingers brushed the arc reactor.

"This thing gives off the most peculiar energy," he murmured. "What is its function? It feels vaguely similar to a protective ward."

Tony blinked. That was a weird revelation. He wondered it if it would ever be useful. "Maybe I'll tell you about it someday, if you ever prove we can trust you."

Projection-Loki's smirk came back. "Not every facet of me is untrustworthy, Stark. But as pleasant as our chat has been, I would like to finish what I started. I have been gone four days to my promised three, and I'm certain Thor is getting anxious."

"More than anxious," Tony confirmed, rolling his eyes. "I think ol' Odin should have said you could be an Avenger under house arrest. This cavorting about the realms business seems like a little too much free rein."

Projection-Loki snorted. "I would hardly call it 'cavorting'. Please let me know when you're in your laboratory."

"Wait, how do I do that?"

"Say my name."

The projection vanished, and Tony grumbled under his breath as he shimmied into pajama pants and his silk robe. Slippers, then he was out the door. "Jarvis, disable all video on the lab."

"Done, sir. Shall I inform Thor or the captain that Loki has returned?"

"No," Tony replied, covering a yawn. "It's three in the fucking morning. Let them sleep until dawn, at least."

In his lab, he switched on lights and computers. "Okay, Jarvis. I want you to monitor everything Loki does on scanners, but like I said no video. I want energy readings, that's all."

"Of course, sir. Ready when you are."

Nodding and stretching, Tony rolled his shoulders and sighed. Feeling a little ridiculous, he looked around. "Uh, Loki?"

Wisps of green light immediately coalesced in front of him, and Loki appeared. His projection had been garbed in that damned armor. Now he was once again wearing jeans and a soft, V-necked sweater. And he was barefoot. What was with being barefoot? And why did that matter so much? For some reason, it just made Loki look . . . younger.

"You changed," he commented.

Loki placed a modest-sized black box on the table. "You did make a house rule that I was not to wear my armor in your Tower, did you not?"

"Huh, guess I did," Tony mused. "Didn't expect it to hold any weight."

Loki started opening the box. "Thor suggested I might try to earn a little good will from my fellow Avengers. And my personal feelings aside, I did give my word I would help protect Midgard with you. We may as well start building trust. And you find this attire less threatening."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "I do, huh?"

"Yes. I can see it all over your face."

"And my face is a damn open book?"

"To me, yes," Loki replied, throwing him a smirk. "Unlike Thor, I have made learning to read people something of a study. You can learn much from a person by their body language."

"Yeah? And what's my body language telling you?"

Loki removed a velvet-wrapped bundle from his box and then pushed the box to the floor. It vanished before hitting the surface. "You are far more comfortable around me than you'd like to be. You want to be angry and even hate me, but you don't."

The words put Tony's back up. He straightened and took several steps toward Loki. "I don't, do I? And you got this from my posture?"

The smirk was back. "I wouldn't oversimplify it with the word 'posture', but more or less."

For a handful of seconds, Tony was seriously pissed off. Then it faded. What was the point? He didn't hate Loki. He kind of enjoyed the psychotic son of a bitch's snark and he was intelligent and tricky. And if Tony was an Aesir, he probably would have gotten on famously with the god of mischief. Shit. He raked his fingers through his hair as he watched Loki unwrap the velvet covering.

"Fine," he admitted, "I don't hate you. But I don't _like_ you, so watch yourself."

Loki chuckled quietly. "I always do, Stark. I assume everyone I meet will attempt to stab me in the back someday."

"Clearly, you hang out around the wrong crowd," Tony said with a snort. "No one here will stab you in the back, princess. Scout's honor." He made the hand-signal.

Loki's smile seemed genuine. "You needn't comfort me, Stark. I've been alive far, far longer than you. I'm not a child."

Tony cocked his head to the side. "Yeah, let's see. You're a thousand years old? At least?"

"In your human terms, one-thousand forty-eight," Loki replied.

"And how long do Aesir live?"

"Mm, somewhere between five and six thousand."

"So approximately one-fifth of your lifespan has been lived," Tony said. "In our human terms, that makes you about eighteen."

Loki stopped fussing with the velvet wrapping and looked at Tony with an appraising eye. "Is that how you see me? A teenager?"

Tony blinked, and his mind started racing. In the space of a few heartbeats, everything clicked into a new place. "Yeah. You've hit your rebellious teenage phase. That's why you lashed out. To get Daddy Warbucks' attention. And since you Asgardians are larger than life, of course your acting out is larger than life, too." It made perfect sense.

Loki stared at him like he'd lost his mind. Then he began to laugh. It started low and soft, then it grew in intensity if not volume. He practically doubled over, one hand gripping the edge of the table for support. It was possibly the most genuine sound Tony had ever heard him make, and it was completely disarming. So much so, in fact, that Tony wasn't certain he could even classify Loki as 'villain' in his own mind any longer.

How . . . alarming.

"Oh, Stark," Loki chuckled, wiping a tear from his pale cheek. "You always manage to surprise me, just when I think I have you clearly defined. I don't know whether to be insulted or amused."

"I think you do know," Tony argued, "given that you're laughing your face off right now."

With a last snicker and shake of his head, Loki removed the velvet wrapping. The staff wasn't as long as Tony had expected. In fact, it was about the size of the scepter Loki had wielded in New York. He frowned.

"That's not a staff."

"It will be," Loki said. "It isn't quite finished." He removed a small sphere from the velvet.

Tony moved closer, curious. "Huh, look at that. Is that crystal?"

"Yes," Loki replied, "though one you'll have never encountered. The dwarves of Nidavellir call it god's tear."

Always eager to see new and interesting things, Tony held out a hand. "Lemme see."

Loki's amused eyes told him he thought Tony was the one acting like a teenager, and he surprised Tony by handing him the sphere. "Try not to drop it. It's far more fragile than glass."

Tony gingerly cupped it in his palms. If it weren't for the cold feel of it, he never would have guessed he was holding anything. It had no weight. But he could see large crystals formed beneath the glassy surface, almost like snowflakes magnified many times.

"It's pretty," he commented. "What's it for?"

"A storage vessel," Loki replied, holding out his hand, "and a focusing agent. Crystals such as these are capable of storing vast amounts of energy. I will be able to fill it up with magic and expend it before utilizing my own personal stores. It will also allow me to channel the natural energies of Yggdrasil without having to expend vital concentration on doing it through my own body."

It was Tony's turn to stare. "Yeah, I'm going to pretend I understood everything you just said and it didn't freak me the fuck out and nod my head and smile."

Smirking, Loki set the sphere on the velvet wrap. "Tell me something, Stark. Did Thor send Miss Foster home?"

"Why?" Tony asked with a bit of a leering grin. "You fancy big brother's flame?"

"Hardly," Loki scoffed, not sounding defensive. "I used her knowledge of the cosmos, but there is still much I would enjoy learning from her."

"What about me?" Tony demanded. "I'm pretty smart too, yanno."

"Yes, but you possess a very different skill set than Miss Foster. And somehow, I feel you lack the patience to be a teacher."

"True," Tony said after a moment of thought. He watched Loki remove a length of metal that looked like white gold. "What are you doing now?"

"Completing my staff," Loki said, sounding distracted. "Tell me something, Stark. Did you want to be an Avenger?"

Tony leaned against the table on the opposite side from Loki. "Yes and no. Why d'ya ask?"

"You don't seem like a team player," Loki commented.

"What? Hey, I was ready to give up my life to stop you and those damn Chitauri," Tony snapped.

"I meant no offense, Stark. What I mean is, you seem the type who trusts in your abilities and would prefer not to place your fate in the hands of others."

"Oh. Well in that case, yes. I figure, if I can do the job right, why mess with other people? I _hate_ fixing mistakes when I can do it right in the first place."

"Not unlike myself," Loki mused, aligning his metal pole with the top half of his staff.

Tony shifted, not sure he liked being compared to Loki. At the same time, he could follow Loki's reasoning._ Maybe that's why I don't hate the guy._ "You're more selfish than me," he said, just because he felt it needed to be said.

Loki let out a huff of laughter. "Perhaps I merely have a stronger sense of self-preservation."

As Tony watched, Loki held the two pieces of metal together with one hand and held the other hand above them. Green light sprang up between his palms, and it coiled around where the two halves met. This went on for several moments, then Loki took his hands away and the staff was whole.

"Wow, I wish welding was that easy," Tony muttered. "Is that sturdy?"

"Stronger than anything you could make with your technology," Loki confirmed. "It couldn't be broken by any force . . . except perhaps Mjölnir."

That admission sounded pretty grudging. Tony grinned. "Did you get all that, Jarvis?"

"Yes, sir," Jarvis replied. "The energy readings are unlike anything else we've encountered, including the output from the protective ward of two weeks ago."

Tony shook his head. "You and your damn magic being all shifty and tricky."

Loki looked amused and smug again. "Should I apologize that my magic is too unique for you to categorize?"

"Self-satisfied bastard," Tony said good-naturedly. "I like a challenge."

"And I enjoy watching people concede defeat," Loki rejoined. "Shall we see which of our desires is fulfilled first?"

"You're on, princess. I win, you turn all _your_ hair pink."

A soft, soft laugh. "I will not agree to such absurd terms."

"Why? Afraid I'll win?"

"No. And do not attempt to appeal to my masculine pride by calling me a coward, either. Such petty tricks don't work on me. I simply never make a bargain that holds no benefit to me." He lifted his staff.

It distracted Tony, and he studied it. The pole was almost as tall as Loki, and the head reached just higher than Loki's. The metal was highly reflective, the same color as white gold. The texture was smoother, though. It almost didn't even look like metal. And the head was a sort of five-pointed cup for the crystal sphere. The points looked a bit like wicked sharp claws, but only a bit. They were thin, so the sphere could be easily seen.

"Quite a piece," Tony remarked. "Pain to carry it around though."

Loki shook his head, now settling the sphere amidst the five points. "It will come when I call, similar to Mjölnir. The hammer's creation is a bit flawed, this staff won't _fly_ to me. It will simply appear in my hand." Another smug smile.

Tony shook his head. _Brother complex much?_ "Okay, so back to our deal. If I win, you do what I want. Whatever I want."

Another flare of green light, and the sphere was firmly attached to the staff. Loki set the butt end on the floor and seemed to appraise his handiwork. "Those terms are even worse than the first."

"It's fine. You win, I'll do whatever you want. Perfect, right?"

Loki smiled without looking at him. "What I want, Stark, you are not even capable of providing."

"I don't mean some weird, complicated, magical, I'm-a-flippin'-Asgardian-god-and-you're-just-a-human shit. I mean anything. Want me to shake you a martini? Done. Want me to make you a sandwich? Done. Want me to teach you Latin? Done. Want me to suffer another day of pink hair? Done. And I win, you do the same kinds of things for me."

"You speak Latin?"

"Sort of."

"As tempting as your idiot deal is, I decline," Loki said. "The only way you could learn enough about my magic to be useful is if I allowed it. Do you not think I could mask all energy output from your scanning? I simply do not because there is no point."

"Wait, you could do _undetectable_ magic?"

"Of course. How do you suppose I have traveled halfway across the Nine without Heimdall's eye ever falling on me?"

"How would I know?" Tony grumbled. "Damn sneaky gods and your freaky magic."

Loki chuckled faintly. "May I leave this here? It's not quite done, but I can't finish it just yet."

"Why not?"

"I lack the . . . tools."

"If you're planning another jaunt to the other realms—" Tony began.

"No, nothing like that. It will require a different sort of spell, one that takes time to prepare."

Glad Loki was being so forthcoming, Tony nodded. "Just let me know when you're ready to come back and finish and I'll let you in the lab."

Loki gently lay his staff on the table, then draped the velvet wrapping back over it. Then he turned to face Tony. "Thank you. Now, is there a place we may eat at this hour?"

"What? Really?"

"Yes. I am quite hungry. I haven't eaten since I left Midgard."

"_What!_ But that was four days ago!"

"Yes. As I stated, I am quite hungry."

"That qualifies as _starving_, idiot. Come on. There are a million places open twenty-four-seven in New York. Just . . . put some shoes on."

He decided to drive. Loki walked in a small circle around Tony's red car, looking perfectly human and sexy (_whoa, what the hell is wrong with me?_) in a long black coat and silk scarf.

"This is an impressive machine. What do you call it?"

"A Lamborghini," Tony replied, opening the door for Loki without thinking.

The god didn't comment. In fact, he looked rather pleased by the gesture as he slid into the passenger seat. Tony climbed into the driver's seat. He didn't focus on Loki's content expression. He didn't consider his own totally relaxed state. And he sure as hell didn't think to himself this felt like a date.


	13. Thirteenth Installment: Interlude

This is not content I'd planned to write, but a few reviewers convinced me I should. This is self-indulgent crap, just so you know. XD

* * *

**Thirteenth Installment: An Interlude**

The 24 hour diner had a dark, musty ambiance and wasn't very clean, but the food was wonderful. Tony had come here on numerous occasions when he and Pepper were up late working on something and needed a break. The two people on staff both stared at Loki like he was a god, and he ignored them like they were peasants.

Tony plopped down in a booth, and Loki slid down opposite him with a look of distaste.

"You frequent places like this with regularity?" he asked primly.

Tony grinned. "Sure do. What's the matter, princess? Too rugged for ya?"

Loki's chin went up a little. "The grand hall in Asgard looks much worse after one of the celebrations of Thor's great deeds."

"Then you should feel right at home. C'mon, the place looks like shit but the food's great. Let me order for you."

The god waved an elegant, slim hand. "Please. I wouldn't know where to begin."

Tony chuckled and motioned to the waitress, who headed over with a pot of coffee. She gave both of them a flirtatious smile. "Hi, Mr. Stark." She set two coffee cups down and filled them. "Late night working?"

Tony smiled, noticing how she adjusted her tight, low-cut shirt to expose a bit more of her lovely, plump breast. "You could say that. How about two of the usual?"

"Sure thing. Who's your handsome guest?"

Loki completely ignored her. His ignoring her was so complete, in fact, that the woman may as well not have existed as far as he was concerned. He gazed out the window, posture totally relaxed, face displaying neither annoyance nor any other emotion. It was utter dismissal. And probably, it was the rudest thing Tony had ever seen him do. Disdain would have been nicer. Shaking his head with a rueful smile, Tony looked back at her.

"Sorry, he's really shy. Don't mind him."

The woman tittered. "I like 'em that way." She winked and trotted off.

"Wow," Tony said. "Are you always like this with strangers?"

Loki gave him a sideways glance. "And what could I possibly gain by encouraging her whorish behavior?"

Tony barked a laugh. "Calling her a whore is harsh."

"I really don't care what you think, Stark."

"Okay, are you being so bitchy because I brought you to a diner instead of a 5 star restaurant?"

Loki faced Tony, looking vaguely surprised. He blinked. "I assume that's some sort of Midgardian slang for ill-humored? I'm just distracted. And perhaps a bit exhausted."

"Well then, why did you want to go out?" Tony demanded. "You could have gone to bed like any normal person at this hour."

"I'm hungrier than tired," Loki said. He settled his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hand. "You never answered my question when I asked you if you wanted to be an Avenger."

"Yes I did. I said -"

"Let me rephrase. You didn't give me a satisfactory answer."

Tony snorted. "Well then, that changes everything. The princess isn't satisfied."

Loki straightened. "I'm beginning to contemplate cutting that smart tongue out of your mouth."

Leaning forward, Tony gave him a small grin. "Why cut it out? There are much better things you could do with it." _Shit, what the hell is wrong with me? That sounded like a come-on. What am I doing coming onto Loki?_

The god had a sort of similar expression on his face, but it was also a bit contemplative. "Such as sew it to the roof of your mouth?" he inquired. His voice was almost sweet.

Chuckling, Tony finally took a sip of his coffee. It was rich and dark and slightly earth-bitter, just the way he liked it. "Your imagination sucks."

"And yours appears to be hyperactive," Loki said with a smirk, picking up his own cup of coffee and sampling it. "Mm, this is positively dreadful. What is it, and why would you serve it to me?"

"Technically, I didn't serve it to you," Tony snarked, "and it's called coffee."

Loki set the cup on the scarred table. "Coffee. Does your female with the ample bosom have anything more palatable to serve me?"

For a few seconds, Tony just looked at him with a crooked grin on his face. To see such a prim and fussy side of Earth's so-called worst villain was . . . unexpectedly cute. "How about tea?"

"Is it better than this swill?"

"I'm sure you'll think so," Tony said, waving to the waitress. She came quickly with that same appreciative grin. "Hey doll, mind bringing my socially-inept friend some tea? Coffee's a little too strong for his delicate taste buds."

That earned him a glare from Loki, the waitress tittered again. "Of course, Mr. Stark. Cream and sugar?"

"Yeah, better," Tony confirmed. "Thanks, love."

She hustled off, and Tony looked back at Loki. The god was watching him with a smile neither mirthful nor nice. "Your gall is astounding, human."

Tony made a dismissive gesture. "I'll have you know people love my gall. In fact I'm kind of known for it. Just give in to the Stark charm, kid. It wins everyone over eventually."

Loki actually rolled his eyes. "I can't imagine why."

The waitress came back with a mug of hot water and a couple bags of Stash tea, 'English Breakfast' in flavor. "Here ya go, honey," she said, winking at Loki.

Who continued to ignore her. Tony sighed. Well, what was he expecting? "Thanks," he said for his rude companion.

When she was gone, Loki pulled the teabag from the package and lifted it. After a sniff, his nose wrinkled. "This is better than coffee?" he grumbled. He put the bag in the hot water. "I'm accustomed to loose-leaf tea. It is flavorful and fresh and actually tastes like herbs that were grown out of earth. This smells nothing like that."

Tony's grin came back. "Damn you're hard to please. Are you always like this when someone takes you out?"

"This is not a customary activity in Asgard," Loki said, stirring the bag around the hot water. "The Aesir do not have grungy little diners serving mediocre food."

"So this is your first date?" Tony said, waggling his eyebrows.

Loki stopped fussing with the tea and set his hand on the table. His lips quirked in a small smile. "A date. From what I understand, a date is a Midgardian courting ritual."

Tony snorted a laugh. "A courting ritual. Well, I doubt anyone else would call it that."

"Oh?" Loki said, picking up his spoon again to remove the teabag. "What, pray tell, would you call it?"

"The first step to getting lucky."

Their eyes met again, and this time Loki looked lost between disgusted and amused. "Mm, not so different from the Aesir, I see."

Tony chuckled. "So go on, princess. Tell me how you like the tea."

Loki disdained both the cream and sugar, raising the cup to his lips and sipping. He grimaced. "It isn't delicious, but it's better than the alternative."

Tony grinned into his coffee mug. "Glad to hear you approve."

Loki set the cup down. "You have twice evaded my question about your joining the Avengers."

"Maybe I just don't want to answer."

"And why would you not?"

"Maybe it's super personal. Maybe it's embarrassing. Maybe I just think it's none of your business."

"And is it any of those things?"

"Nope," Tony admitted with a grin, taking another sip of coffee as the waitress returned. Shirley was her name . . . right? She put down two plates of the usual: a stack of buttermilk pancakes drowning in butter and maple syrup, a pile of perfectly cooked scrambled eggs and cheese, and a ham steak the size of Tony's face. "Thanks, doll. You sure know the way to a man's heart." He winked.

She giggled and again tried to get Loki's attention with her chest.

At least he waited until she was gone to offer criticism on the food. "What is this?"

"Pancakes," Tony said, grabbing his fork. "Trust me, you'll love it. Go on, dig in." He followed his own advice.

"The way you humans prepare food is certainly unique," Loki muttered, cutting a bite from the pancakes. He brought it to his lips with an expression that clearly said he expected to hate it. It took less than a second for his countenance to smooth as he chewed slowly and swallowed. "Well, it isn't terrible."

Tony laughed, shaking his head. "Try to contain your enthusiasm. You're embarrassing me."

"Hmph," was the only answer Loki deigned give as he took another dainty bite.

Seriously, what other kind of bite would the prissy god take? And why was it so damn cute that he was being so prissy and demanding?

"You're staring again, Stark. It's rather distracting."

Tony immediately smirked. "Maybe I just see something I like?"

"The large-breasted female did bring you your own pancakes."

"You sure are hung up on the size of her chest," Tony teased. "Got a thing for D plus?"

Displaying his usual calm demeanor, Loki didn't take the bait. He simply took another small bite. "A woman need not expose skin to appeal to a man. Do you suppose my mother paraded herself around like a trollop? Of course not. She was a queen in every sense of the word, and she was widely considered the most beautiful woman in the Nine."

Tony's fork settled lightly on the edge of his plate as he stared at Loki for whole new reasons. It was the first time he'd heard the god speak of anyone in such . . . gentle tones. Tender. Almost dulcet. "Wow, you really loved her, didn't you?" He knew from Thor how she had died.

Loki's verdant eyes flashed. "Of course," he snapped. "She was my mother."

Smiling softly, Tony absolutely could not stop the impulse to reach over and cover Loki's hand with his own. It surprised him to find it was smaller than his own. "I'm sorry for what happened to her."

The god went still. His eyes searched Tony's face for several moments before sliding his hand free. "She may have given her life, but she is not gone."

Tony blinked. That sounded awfully literal. "Can you . . . still speak to her?"

"Yes. She often comes to me, especially while I was finding the place to hide the Aether."

Leaning back, Tony folded his arms and shook his head. "You're amazing, you know that? You say things like that as if . . . it's old news. Why wouldn't you be able to commune with the departed? You're Loki."

Looking for all the world like a cat preening under the praise, Loki smiled and took another bite of the pancakes. "Not just anyone could do that, Stark. In fact, it requires a rather unique skill set. Which I possess."

Tony chuckled. "Of course you do. Clever bastard." He finally cut a big bite out of his pancakes and popped it into his mouth. Only to spit it out a second later when it tasted like dirty gym socks. "What the—!"

A look at Loki's smug face told him all he needed to know. "Oh, you didn't."

"It must be your penchant for creative nicknames," Loki mused serenely. "Brings out the worst in me."

Tony carefully sampled another bite and found it back to the usual pancakes and syrup and butter. He glared at Loki for good measure as he chewed. "Just when I'm starting to like you, you go and do shit like that."

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Stark," Loki said primly, patting at his lips with a napkin. Completely unnecessarily. "It makes you look and sound like a barbarian."

Snorting, Tony attacked his meal with gusto. The realization rolled around in his head, _If this were anyone else, I'd be thinking about taking them home and getting lucky. Good conversation, someone not freaking out over my wealth and fame, and damn good looking._

The most frightening part was, it being Loki wasn't quite the deterrent he'd thought it would be. And on the heels of that revelation came another. _I don't just not hate him. I like him. I actually like him. I like it when he tells me things about himself I didn't know. I like it that he let me order for him. I like this banter, I like that he's a Norse god and he's sitting here eating pancakes with me and obviously enjoying them._

"You're staring again."

Smiling, Tony went back to his meal. "Glad you like the pancakes."

"It's a tolerable meal."

Tony laughed. "Well, since you told me something personal, I guess I'll tell you about my joining the Avengers. Tell you the truth, it wasn't that I didn't want to join. It feels nice to belong to a group of people who fight to protect Earth. Mostly, I didn't want to be controlled by SHIELD. I'll tell you a secret. I don't really like Director Fury. People who lack depth-perception can't be trusted."

Loki looked at him. Then he raised his hand and covered his face, and his shoulders started to shake. After a moment, Tony realized he was silently laughing.

"How do your observations manage to be both insightful and idiotic at the same time?" the god chortled.

Feeling proud of himself for how often he'd gotten Loki to laugh, Tony grinned. "Must be a gift. I'm brilliant, you know."

Loki lowered his hand, and those emerald eyes glittered with something foreign. "Yes, I know. For a human, you're quite above average."

"Oh, come on. Why'd you have to modify it with the human bit? Just say I'm brilliant and be done with it."

Loki smiled. It was . . . sultry. "You're brilliant."

Tony almost swallowed his tongue. Then he broke into a beaming smile. "That's the sexiest thing anyone's ever said to me."

Loki's eyebrow quirked, perhaps at the vernacular. That smoldering expression didn't leave his face as he took another bite. And Tony was suddenly _very_ interested in how Loki's lips closed around his fork and withdrew it from his mouth. Something in Loki's eyes told him the god was aware of the effect he was having. After a few seconds, he looked pointedly at Tony's plate with a smirk.

"Are you no longer hungry, Stark? You haven't taken a bite in several moments."

_I want to take a bite out of you,_ Tony thought instantly. Then mentally smacked himself. _What the hell is wrong with me! Why do I keep having these thoughts! This is Loki. LOKI. He would probably castrate me if he knew!_

Loki was watching him through sinfully long lashes. And why did that smirk look the teeniest bit inviting? Seriously, this couldn't be good for Tony's health. In any way. _It's like playing the flirting game with a rabid tiger. One minute it's all fun and games, the next, Stark loses an arm._ He knew that. So then why was he still contemplating leaning forward and grabbing that smirking mouth in a kiss?

_And why does he look like he's daring me to do just that? Crap._

Right. Food. Tony grabbed his coffee and chugged it. Maybe caffeine would bring him to his senses. "So tell me about your mom." Because that was a nice, unsexy topic.

Loki allowed it with a mellow smile. "What would you like to hear?"

"When did she first start communing with you? After . . . you know. Dying."

Lifting his mug, Loki sipped the tea with an absent expression. "Shortly after I left Svartalfheim having tricked Thor into believing me dead." His smile changed. It went from mellow to something almost painfully sweet. "She made a bargain with Hel. If she could remain between living and dying to stay with me, she would give Hel something in return. What that was, I do not know. But it means there is some chance my mother can return from Helheim."

"I thought only bad Asgardians went to Helheim when they died," Tony said with a frown. "The rest went to Valhalla."

"Yes, normally," Loki confirmed. "My mother chose not to. She knew she could make a bargain with Hel to remain in a sort of . . . well, in your human vernacular, Limbo."

"Wow," Tony said, shaking his head. "Like mother, like son. The apple didn't fall far from the tree, I see."

For some reason, Loki looked strangely pleased by those words. "My mother would have liked you," he said after another bite of pancake. "She enjoyed men with inappropriate senses of humor."

Tony suspected that was high praise. "I'm sure I would have liked her, too." Then he changed the subject. "D'ya think there's any chance you and Thor will reconcile? Might be kinda hard for the Avengers to work like a well-oiled machine if you go on hating him."

Loki grimaced and looked away. His eyes wandered over the view outside the diner window. "I don't hate Thor," he said after a long while. His eyes slid shut. "He honestly has no idea where my anger and resentment came from. How do you hate someone who insists on loving you and forgiving you?"

Tony watched Loki for a bit in silence. "Maybe this will be good for you," he suggested. "You don't like being in his shadow, maybe you'll be able to find your own place."

Verdant eyes locked with dark brown. For a moment Tony wondered if he'd said something wrong, then Loki gave a soft snort and went back to eating. "Perhaps."

o0o

The rest of dinner (early, early breakfast?) was pleasant. Tony took them home around five, and he wondered when was the last time he'd done this. When he was in college? When they got back to the Tower, Tony invited Loki to have a drink with him on the top floor. In the four days since Loki's departure, he'd finally brought in new furniture and had begun to replace his liquor collection. It wasn't as magnificent as it'd been, but ah well.

Loki looked around and sighed softly. "It looks better." He gracefully lowered himself onto the couch and sprawled. "I am sorry for the damage I caused."

"Wasn't your fault," Tony dismissed it. Loki looked like a work of art. _God, has he always been this beautiful?_ "I'm just glad no one was hurt."

Loki smirked faintly. "I should probably thank Dr. Banner."

Tony poured them both three fingers of scotch and sank down on the couch beside Loki. "I can't believe he survived. He slept for a day then was fine. Guy's amazing." He shook his head.

Raising the glass to his lips, Loki took a sip. Then immediately set the glass down on the glass coffee table. "That is absolutely dreadful. You humans certainly enjoy foul-tasting beverages."

Laughing, Tony took a sip of the strong, amber-colored liquor. "Oh, come on. I thought you Vikings loved to drink."

Loki gave him a cold glare. "Vikings were the savage humans who worshiped us. Do not compare us to _them_."

There was that prim tone of voice again. Tony grinned. "My bad, princess. I thought you _Aesir_ loved to drink."

Loki lifted his chin. "Most do. I have never cared for the feeling of drunkenness. I have watched far too many men turn into flaming morons and make complete and utter asses of themselves."

For some reason, that was the funniest thing. Hearing a curse fall off those perfect lips in that proper, smooth voice . . . it took Tony several moments to contain his mirth. "That's when you know it's a real party! Don't tell me you've never participated in a drinking game?"

"I most certainly have not," Loki disdained, "nor will I ever."

Still chuckling, Tony took another sip and closed his eyes as lovely warmth settled in his belly. When he finished his own, he grabbed Loki's. "You're missing out. The trick is to make sure you're a better drinker than your game buddies. Then you get to sit back and watch them do all the stupid shit."

Loki chuckled. "While I fail to see the appeal, I can see why you'd find it entertaining."

"Was that an insult?" Tony demanded with a glare. It was half-hearted at best with the nice buzz he was beginning to feel.

"It was an observation, no slight intended."

"Yeah, I don't believe that. You never say anything you don't mean."

Loki's eyes seemed dark and dangerous, glittering in the dim light of the foyer. "A wise thing to remember."

"I try to remember everything you say," Tony said, eyes drinking in Loki's relaxed appearance.

"Oh? Are my words important to you, Stark?" Loki purred.

"Hell yeah, if it means surviving," Tony replied, unconsciously leaning toward the slimmer man. "You're like a pit of vipers. I never know if you'll just slither around me or strike."

A slow smile curved Loki's lips. "Mm. Perhaps you really are brilliant."

"I wasn't complimenting you, ya know," Tony murmured. When the hell had he gotten so close to Loki? He could actually smell him. It was like a warning, the scent of a storm coming on the wind. Somehow fresh, somehow exotic, and intoxicating.

Oh, that smile. Oh, those eyes. Dark green pools waiting to drown a careless man. "You would do well to keep that in mind," Loki whispered. "Always. I am not your friend, Stark."

"Definitely not," Tony agreed, and then their lips were touching.

Shit.

He'd lost his mind. He'd lost his fucking mind.

He almost moaned when Loki suddenly pressed up into the kiss. His lips were cool and dry, but not chapped. It was like an autumn breeze bringing the first promise of winter. Tony swept his tongue out, wanting to see if he tasted like new snow.

For several seconds, Loki's mouth remained firmly shut, rejecting entry. Disapproving, never in his life having liked being denied what he wanted, Tony bit Loki's lower lip. A soft, low laugh rewarded him, pouring off Loki's lips in wicked delight as his mouth opened. Tony instantly plunged his tongue inside, tangling with Loki's own and commanding it to come play.

Again, Loki denied him. Tony chased it around inside Loki's mouth, and when he finally managed to suck it into his own mouth, he captured Loki's tongue between his teeth to hold it there. Loki sucked in a faint breath. There was no sound behind it other than that, but Tony's pulse quickened as if the god had moaned.

Had a kiss _ever_ felt so wrong, so right, so dangerous, so insane, so god-damned _perfect_? He was half kissing Loki, half just plain biting him. It was more than a little aggressive, Tony felt like he was practically eating the Aesir. It went on until he was feeling light-headed from lack of oxygen, until Loki's sharp teeth snapped together and Tony jerked back with a faint yelp.

He tasted blood. Loki's expression was both a smirk and a warning, pupils wider and making his eyes look darker. A spot of red on his lips made Tony breathe harder. His own blood. Then Loki rose, all liquid grace.

"Thank you for a diverting evening, Stark," he murmured, licking the blood off his lip with the mother of all smoldering gazes. He glided toward the elevator.

Tony didn't follow him, but his eyes were glued to the god's ass until the doors opened and Loki stepped inside. His eyes never left Tony's as they closed. Tony threw himself down onto the couch with a groan.

_I just kissed Loki. I just kissed him like a jerk. I can't believe he let me do that._ Any of the others he'd been with probably would have slapped him hard enough to knock teeth loose before storming off. Tony clapped a hand over his mouth and closed his eyes. That wasn't the worst part.

Worst part was, Tony would try that again. Soon.

Because it'd been the hottest kiss of his entire life.


	14. Fourteenth Installment

Had a reviewer ask, thought I'd answer. Is Loki the "God of Lies" in this story? Well, I don't see Loki as a liar. Will he lie if it suits him? Of course. He lied to Thor about the severity of his injuries in Svartalfheim, lol! But he isn't a liar. If I'm taking artistic license, ah well. This is a work of fiction.

So he isn't a _liar_, but he will lie if needed. :)

* * *

**Fourteenth Installment: Pathways from Nowhere**

Thor was not pleased. His disapproval rolled around the entire room like a powerful monsoon, charging the air with the threat of lightning. The only person in the room who seemed immune to it was Loki. Loki, leaning against the bar counter with an expression of total ease, hands loosely folded as he gazed at Thor. His countenance said he couldn't even fathom why Thor was so upset.

It might have been kind of funny if Thor weren't so . . . physically impressive.

Natasha could see it in the faces of her fellow Avengers that they were too nervous to interrupt the tableau, perhaps afraid of being on the wrong end of Mjölnir's wrath. Natasha wasn't unintimidated, but frankly it was more than a little annoying to see amusement beginning to blossom on Loki's face, obviously aware of Thor's effect on everyone else.

". . . we had a _bargain_, Loki," Thor was rumbling. "Odin was lenient in light of your previous actions, but you were not given free rein to flit about the Nine as you please, when you please!"

"Am I, then, to remain prisoner to the Avengers?" Loki inquired mildly. "If that is what you somehow envisioned, perhaps you should have included that particular term in our _bargain_, Thor. I agreed to join the Avengers. I did not agree to house arrest, and you did not demand it. And I have a right to build a weapon if I am expected to fight at their side."

Well, he was kind of right.

"Do not play games with me, Loki," Thor growled. "You know very well—"

"Spare me," Loki cut him off, murder beginning to glitter in his eyes. "You have been controlling me in one way or another for _far_ too long. I'm tired of—"

"Your actions made this necessary," Thor interrupted. "It will take time to earn my forgiveness, and that of—"

"Because you somehow imagine I _desire_ that—?"

"You're lucky the Allfather and Director Fury agreed to this at all!" Thor rumbled. "This is a chance for you to redeem—"

Loki made a vicious slashing motion with one hand, and Thor's teeth clacked shut. His blue eyes widened in shock. Loki glared at him, looking too angry to gloat over what he'd clearly just done. Thor wrapped his large hand around his hammer's hilt and took two menacing steps forward before Natasha decided this had gone on long enough.

Moving with the silent speed which had earned her the codename Black Widow, she insinuated herself between them. She planted a hand on Thor's chest and one on Loki's, but she faced Thor. "Please," she said, voice low and entreating. "You're on Earth right now, remember? We aren't used to magic and . . ." she glanced pointedly at Mjölnir. "Magical weapons. What good does it do to be mad now, Thor? It's already done."

Now she looked at the other god. "And Loki, for the sake of everyone in this room, could you _please_ not use your magic against Thor? I think we all agree we like it best when you two are at least civil."

"You kinda do treat him like a little kid," Tony abruptly piped up, appearing to pat Thor's shoulder. "Maybe you could lay off a little? And it's not exactly fair he can't have a weapon of choice when every one of us does. Yourself included, big guy."

The support for Loki was unexpected, to say the least. Natasha looked gratefully at Stark, who winked at her.

Still looking unhappy, Loki made another gesture that unglued Thor's teeth. Then, as Thor drew in a breath to perhaps start all over, Loki disappeared in a wisp of green smoke.

"Where'd he go, Jarvis?" Tony demanded.

"He's in his room, Sir," the AI replied.

Natasha relaxed a little, and Tony trotted to the elevator. Steve moved to follow him, but Stark waved him away. For her part, Natasha faced the thunder god and took a deep breath.

"I know it's hardly my place," she began, "but you _really_ need to stop antagonizing him. If you ever expect him to fight seamlessly with us, this bad blood between you two needs to go away."

Wow, it was weird to be lecturing a god.

Thor looked just as shocked.

Bruce and Steve had expressions suspiciously close to grins.

Clint stepped up beside Natasha. "She's right. For better or for worse, you made Loki join us. If we all treat him like an Avenger, then just maybe then he'll start acting like one."

A little surprised to have an ally in Clint, Natasha felt grateful just the same. It wasn't in his nature to just forgive an enemy, but he was practical like her. And he had, after all, spared her life. And perhaps he felt some leniency toward the god of mischief because of the enchantment he'd placed on Clint. She shuddered.

_I know I would have hated it if some immortal witch had bent my will to her own._

Thor started chuckling, shaking his head. "My friends," he said gently. "I believe our _very_ long lives take away our ability to bend. You're right, of course. Treating Loki like an enemy will gain us nothing."

Natasha let go the breath she didn't remember holding.

Then Steve was beside her, a reassuring and strong presence. "Thanks," he said to Thor. "It's a learning curve for all of us, trust me."

Natasha couldn't help a small laugh.

"You can say that again," Dr. Banner muttered.

Even Clint smiled.

**o0o**

Loki paced like a caged animal, fury seething in him like poison. This anger, this resentment, he was sick of them. It was a waste of energy, and such intensity of emotion was distracting. It could make a person act rashly instead of calmly and with forethought. Two things on which Loki prided himself. And yet, Thor had the ability to strip away that part of him and make him lash out like a petulant child.

_I hate him. I hate him so much._

He clenched his teeth. He hated that Thor could make him hate.

Realizing seiðr was rising from him in a green mist, Loki took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. _This is absurd. While I was locked up in Asgard, I didn't care a whit what Thor thought or did. Now that I'm free, he can rile me as if I were child._ He closed his eyes with a rueful smile. Well, when he was locked up, his fate had been completely controlled by the Allfather.

Now, it was tangled up in Thor's hands. That was much worse.

_I will help the Avengers destroy my enemies. And then, Thor, you will never see me again._ He thought about his incomplete staff in Stark's laboratory. Tonight, he would complete it. Then he would take his fate back into his own hands. Then perhaps he would regain his emotional equilibrium.

A knock on his door made him look up. For a moment he thought of ignoring it. Then he sighed. "Come in."

Stark walked in. Well, he was better than Thor. Or any of the other Avengers, really.

"Hey," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed without permission. "Thought you might want to vent."

Loki looked at him in silence a moment before turning away and pacing to the window. He leaned against the frame and looked out over the streets blow. "I do not."

"Oh, c'mon princess," Stark wheedled, "you'll feel better."

Loki twitched when Stark was suddenly right beside him. He turned so he was facing the human, drawing himself up straight. "Do not patronize me," he warned softly.

Stark actually looked offended. "What's with the tone? I thought we were getting on good."

A smile quirked the corner of Loki's mouth. "In what way?"

A slight hesitation. "Last night—"

Loki placed a finger over Stark's lips. "An amusing way to pass the time. Do not assume it meant something." He leaned the slightest bit forward, distantly surprised to find he was only about half a head taller than the human. "Or that it will happen again."

The glimmer in Stark's eyes told Loki the human was thinking about doing it again right this second, so he straightened stepped around him.

"You needn't mollify me, Stark."

"And what if I wanna?" Stark demanded, sounding ridiculously sullen.

Loki stopped and faced him. "I'm really not in the mood for our usual banter." He waved a hand to the door in a clear warning.

Which Stark did not heed. A half dozen steps had him crowding back into Loki's personal space. "How about I take you out for lunch? You could use a break from Thor."

Not sure whether to be irritated or amused, Loki resisted the hand on his elbow urging him to the door. "What is this concern, Stark?"

Stark gave him a surprisingly serious look. "I kind of know how you feel."

"I doubt that very much."

"Look, you aren't alone anymore. You might as well accept you're part of a team now. And maybe it's different in Asgard, but us humans take care of each other."

Leaning more toward amusement now, Loki raised an eyebrow. "Indeed? And you imagine you somehow have the ability to _take care_ of me?"

"Hey, I'm good at all kinds of things."

Loki snorted. "Now that I've recovered my strength, it won't be long before we challenge the witch. Let me tell you exactly what will happen then. There will be a battle, perhaps several. You will all be injured, some of you mortally. And who do you think will _take care_ of that? Thor with his lightning and impressive strength?" He made a rude sound in the back of his throat. "Not hardly."

"So then let me be good for the only thing I'm good for," Stark said. "Vent. I'm a real good listener."

With a faint sigh, Loki slid his arm free from Stark's hand. "There's no point, Stark. There's nothing to say. I don't need your misplaced concern for my emotional well-being."

"And people wonder why I'm a glib asshole. I try to be nice and I get bitten."

"You did liken me to a viper."

Stark smirked. "I said you were like a _pit_ of vipers. As in, multiple vipers. I can handle a single viper. You're ten vipers. Twenty. Hell, a hundred."

"More than you can handle?" Loki teased. He'd never in a millennium have thought it would be fun teasing a human. It was interesting to see poorly-veiled desire flare in Stark's chocolate brown eyes. Loki wasn't a stranger to being desired, but he'd never seen it in the countenance of an enemy. Even a once-enemy. He was aware of Tony's penchant for bedding indiscriminately, but this was a bit more than indiscriminate.

This was flat out irresponsible. And Stark apparently had no sense of self-preservation.

"I'm pretty sure you'll be the death of me," Stark muttered.

No sense of self-preservation, but at least an iota of sense. "I did already try that. Do you recall? I could stage a repeat. This window is relatively high—"

"Ha ha, very funny, Viper Boy." Stark wrapped his hand around Loki's elbow again. "Clearly your sense of humor sucks when you're hungry. Feel like taking a ride in my Lamborghini again?"

"Another date, Stark?"

"Hey, I've never seen you calmer than when you're eating. Pancakes again?"

"Offering me the same meal twice in a row?" Loki all but purred, this time allowing Stark to lead him into the hall. "I've turned people into rats for less."

"Then how about Italian? I know a cozy little place where they always have a table reserved for me."

Loki sighed faintly. "Very well. I suppose I may as well acclimatize myself to Midgardian cuisine."

"It's a good thing I'm not easily wounded," Stark grumbled. "I might be in tears."

Loki just smiled. "You'd be a poor Avenger."

Besides, he thought as he gave in, it might be nice to have the distraction. Until tonight, and then he wouldn't have to deal with Thor any longer.

o0o

Technically, this shouldn't have been possible. But there wasn't enough written for Loki to have a confident explanation. In fact, the only person who might have been able to provide an answer was Malekith, and he was dead. It was almost a pity. The destruction of knowledge was always a pity.

_I would have liked to pick his brain. He and I wouldn't have been enemies._ That is, until he threatened Asgard. Loki closed his eyes. Malekith was responsible for the death of Frigga. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he focused. _All of that will come soon enough._ He stepped into the dreamscape.

It was a dreamscape that didn't exist. Once Thor had finally gotten rid of Æsa, Loki had been able to melt his own dreamscape away and create this place. No, it was more appropriate to say he'd found this place. He smiled. He'd found a place that hadn't existed until a need of it had arisen. As soon as he entered it, a familiar presence rushed to wrap around him.

It was like an embrace, but different. There were no arms. No body. Just a singular will to _surround_ him. His smile softened.

"Why this urgency?" he murmured. "I did promise, didn't I?"

A strong sense of satisfaction emanated from the presence. Though it was a sexless entity, it thought of itself as 'she', and Loki had always been of a mind to indulge 'her'. After all, she was about to make him the most powerful weapon in existence.

_I missed you,_ she said.

There were no words, but he was aware of them just the same. He laughed softly, holding up a hand. "I was just here yesterday. Are you ready to step out of the darkness?"

_Yes, yes, yes,_ she immediately replied.

Loki almost winced at her zeal when in her excitement she tightened herself around him. "All right then," he purred. "You won't have to do much. When I leave this time, I'm going to leave a trail to myself. Follow it all the way into my body. Can you do that?"

_Yes, yes, yes,_ she replied. _I've wanted this so much—_

"I know," he said with a chuckle. "Hardly a day passes when you don't complain of your impatience."

An impression of mirth. _You have made me wait all this time._

"But not a day longer than I promised," Loki pointed out, preparing to leave the dreamscape. "Follow me back. Once you're there, you'll know what to do."

The presence seemed to diminish, though the eagerness did not. _I'm ready, I'm ready._

Loki stepped out of the place that didn't exist back into his dreamscape. It was a bit ironic that he was about to use Æsa's trick of bringing something into reality from here. He made a single trail of dark green in his dreamscape, tying it firmly inside his own physical body so she would know where to go. Then he stepped out of the dreamscape.

His eyes opened. Easy part done. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he took in the darkness around him and estimated it was probably a few hours past midnight. The only two people actually sleeping in Stark Tower were Thor and Stark himself, the rest of the Avengers back at their own domiciles.

He teleported himself right inside Stark's laboratory. She would be here soon, and he didn't want to waste time walking to the lab. This was going to be one of the strangest things he'd ever done, and he didn't expect it to feel pleasant.

A single beep told him Stark's artificial intelligence had been alerted to his arrival. "Access to this laboratory is restricted," it told Loki in its unemotional voice. "Mr. Stark has been notified. Please vacate the premises."

Loki ignored it. Neither Stark nor a disembodied, fabricated voice had the power to actually stop him from going where he wished. He pushed the black velvet cover off his mostly completed staff and took long, slow breaths. Any moment now, it would begin.

Sure enough, he felt it the instant she followed his trail right into his physical body. And oh, had he ever been right—it was not pleasant. Though she could fill no more space than the palm of his hand, she felt too big for his body. Grimacing at the sheer _strangeness_ of it, he placed his palms on the table next to the crystal globe of the staff.

_All right,_ he thought, _just like I showed you._

o0o

Tony spared just enough time to fling on his robe before bolting out of his bedroom. "What is he doing, Jarvis?"

"Unknown, sir," Jarvis replied, "but I sense a significant surge of energy. It's completely different from anything I've recorded to date."

"God damn it," Tony muttered, willing the elevator to take him down faster. "Why the hell did we agree to this? I'm going to die from the ulcers before I'm fifty."

The door to his lab slid open at his arrival, and Tony ran inside. Yet another bizarre scene was waiting for him, and Tony ran a mental inventory to see if he was insane. He'd been flirting with this man, this _god_, without keeping in mind how strange and freaky and totally dangerous Loki was. And definitely insane.

An unholy nimbus of black light surrounded Loki, and his whole body was sort of caved in as if he was stuck in the act of dry heaving. He looked pale as death, beads of perspiration popping out on his face and neck. And from his mouth . . . Jesus, from his mouth. It looked like he was vomiting some sort of liquid that had no relationship with gravity.

The liquid, black and gleaming brighter than metal, slowly made its way to the crystal of Loki's staff. As Tony watched, completely mesmerized, the liquid (_is that liquid? I mean, I have no fucking clue what it really is_) sank into the crystal globe, causing it to flare with that unnatural black light. How could light even be black?

So shocked and entranced by what he was witnessing, Tony almost missed Thor rushing into the room, Mjölnir gripped in a large hand. He froze on the threshold just like Tony, eyes widening in what looked like horror.

Loki ignored them both. His body convulsed once, and the last bit of black . . . stuff flowed from his mouth and into the staff's crystal. He half collapsed against the table when it was done, and the crystal burst into brilliant green light before it went dark. The crystal now looked like a perfectly black sphere.

"Is that what I think it is?" Thor rumbled, hefting his hammer as though seriously contemplating using it.

Loki barely spared him a glance, chest heaving from the apparent exertion.

"Uh, in the dark here," Tony said. "Care to share with the class, buddy? Should I be concerned for my safety?"

Thor took several menacing steps forward. "Please tell me, brother," he growled. "_Tell me_ that wasn't the Aether!"

Tony twitched. "Shit, the Aether? Really? That's what it looks like?"

Loki's lips curled in a rueful half smile. "You did demand I stop lying to you."

The bottom dropped out of Tony's stomach.

The air seemed charged with static, Thor's fury was palpable. He surged forward, grabbing a handful of Loki's sweater and yanking him close. "When will this end, Loki? Must I drag you back to Asgard in chains again?"

"And make you the liar and me the honest one?" Loki said with a wince and smirk.

"You _might_ want to let him go," Tony said, taking a few steps back as the globe began to give off that terrible black light. "Jarvis?"

"Energy readings from the staff are spiking, sir," Jarvis confirmed.

Thor did not release Loki, leaning even closer to him. "Whatever you're doing, Loki, cease at once."

Loki laughed. It was a low, cold sound. "What I'm _doing_, Thor, is already done. What is _happening_ now is not of my doing. And if you fancy keeping this hand, I would suggest you do as Stark said and remove it from me. She will protect me."

Thor did let go then, shoving Loki against the table. It rattled the staff as Loki collided with the edge. He grimaced, and Tony did too. That probably hurt.

"What did you do, Loki?" Thor snarled. "The truth!"

Loki straightened. "What I had to. Do you recall our discussion about the possibility of the Aether awakening to a kind of sentience?"

"Of course."

"It has already happened," Loki informed them. "I cannot say exactly what caused it, but when it entered your lovely Jane Foster, it sparked an awareness. Perhaps it's because humans lead such short lives they live with more furor and passion than others of the Nine. But when I found the Aether, the spark of awareness _already existed_. I had to . . . contain it."

"In a weapon for yourself?" Tony piped up. "Pretty convenient."

Loki gave him a look that told him he was irrelevant. How could a look say that? He turned his attention back to Thor.

"She latched onto me, not unlike a child with its parent," he explained. "I was the first one to speak _to_ her. There was no way for me to stop the spark. So I removed it." He waved a hand to his newly finished staff. "The part of the Aether that is aware is here, safely contained in a place it cannot leave. The rest is where I hid it, beyond the reach of anyone."

He suddenly smiled, and it looked plenty self-satisfied. "I made a bargain with her. She can now experience life through my eyes, and she will protect me. Not unlike your Mjölnir, except with more sense of self."

Tony shook his head. "She agreed to a prison of your making, and she'll protect you. How exactly did you get her to agree to that?"

Thor looked troubled. "They call him Silvertongue," he murmured, "for e'er could he sweet-talk a mother into selling her own son, convince her it was for the best."

Loki's eyes looked endless black in the dim light of the lab. "Your friends were snide when they called me that, but when you were not around to protect them it was only whispered when they thought I did not hear."

A shiver trekked up Tony's spine. Never had it felt more real that he was facing two gods. He felt small and insignificant and scared. He was not accustomed to any of these things. The two brothers gazed at each other, and what passed between them Tony could not begin to say. Thor broke the stillness first, turning away from Loki with something that resembled heartbreak on his face.

"Will I ever be able to trust you again, Loki?" he said quietly.

Loki's smile was cruel. "You continue to imagine I care."

Thor cast him a last look over his shoulder before leaving without another word.

Tony gazed at Loki with a sinking heart. _This man is our ally._ "You don't have to be so mean, you know," he said after a moment.

Loki looked at him as if he'd forgotten Tony was there. "I was being honest." He held out his hand, and the staff disappeared off the table to reappear in his grasp. "I will promise never to enter here without your permission again." He looked up the length of the staff.

Though it hardly looked any different now, knowing what powered the staff gave it a whole new appearance. Tony had read all about Thor's altercation with Malekith and the terrible destructive power of the Aether.

That it was right here, in Loki's hands, even only a part of it . . .

Loki's dark smile was back. "Have you finally remembered I am not a friend, Stark?"

Tony managed to suppress a shudder. "Trust me, I never forgot." _You won't let me._

And he wondered if maybe these three 'dangerous enemies' of Loki's were only such a threat to him because they'd tag-teamed him, and that individually he was the worst of the lot.

And why even with that knowledge, he still wanted to kiss the bastard right on his smirking mouth.

* * *

I think Tony's a masochist, lol.


	15. Fifteenth Installment

Another question I got I felt I better clarify. Why did Natasha remember about Clint being "possessed"?

Answer: she only knew the witch did it to him. No one except Loki remembers Loki did it, too. Helps? :)

* * *

**Fifteenth Installment: Wounds That Run Deep**

Steve thought it was best to inform SHIELD. Tony vehemently protested, stating he didn't want 'those controlling assholes' to send someone to 'bunk with him to babysit a deranged Norse god.' It was almost amusing to hear him rant, but Thor was in an ill enough humor he couldn't even smile. Natasha made a more pressing point.

"We already know how Loki feels about SHIELD," she said. "Now that he has such a dangerous weapon, I don't want to tempt him by offering cannon fodder."

Thor closed his eyes. His heart hurt. He felt weary with Loki's constant deceptions. Where was that clever, quick-witted child who could make adults stumble over their words as Loki talked himself and Thor out of trouble? Where was the mischievous boy with sparkling green eyes who took great delight in tricking others into doing something foolish? The one with a heart-meltingly sweet smile who could charm nearly anyone into anything?

He'd turned into a cold-eyed man with a cruel smile hiding vicious fangs. A man who could make a person weep from the venomous words dripping from his quicksilver tongue. Thor had never known anyone who could make an individual feel such a wide range of emotions. Pure, innocent love. Blinding rage. Anxiety. Fear. Regret. And soul-deep longing.

Thor longed for those peaceful times. He berated himself for a fool, but yearn he did.

"Until Loki reneges his promise to me, we will assume he means to keep his bargain," he said at length. "Natasha is right."

"Where is he, anyway?" Steve asked, looking around as if expecting the trickster to appear.

"Who knows," Tony grumbled. "He vanished in the middle of the night, informing me it was none of my damn business where he was going."

Thor shook his head. "It would have been best if I never involved you," he murmured.

"Has the witch made any movements, Thor?" Steve asked.

The change in subject was welcome. Thor shook his head. "I have asked Heimdall to inform me if she comes anywhere near Midgard. She has not."

"Is she really that afraid of us?" Bruce asked quietly. "Does this seem odd to anyone else?"

Though Thor knew only a little Loki's capture and imprisonment, he did know the second escape had involved a nasty parting gift. "She has reason to advance with caution," he said. "Loki was alone before. But now he has me, and few people will dare challenge me." That wasn't pride talking. In fact, Thor viewed his battlefield prowess with mixed emotions.

Steve rose from the couch. "Director Fury asked me for an update. I don't want to lie, so what should I tell him?"

"Nothing," Tony replied, waving a hand. "Until we have something to tell him, just tell him nothing. Loki made a weapon. Unless he uses it against us, he has a right to defend himself. Right? He _is_ an Avenger, even if none of us are happy about it."

Thor sighed. "Yes."

Natasha rose to follow Clint. "We'll see you tomorrow?"

Steve nodded as they headed to the elevator. "The director had some sort of assignment for us. Said it wouldn't be too big, but I get the feeling he wants to try Loki out."

"Swell," Tony muttered, tossing back whatever he was drinking.

Soon the rest of the Avengers were gone, which was fine. Thor perched on the edge of the chair opposite Tony. "I would have a moment of your time," he began.

Tony shrugged. "You can have all of them for the next hour if you want. Then I'm gonna go start working on the Mark XI, but until then I'm all yours."

Thor folded his hands and then studied them. "You and Loki seem to have developed a . . . rapport," he said.

Blinking, Tony sat up from his lazy sprawl. "Where's this going? Because I will run. Don't think I'm too old to run from a conversation."

Thor chuckled softly. "Nowhere dangerous. You seem able to interact casually and comfortably with him. Please do not hesitate to say no if what I'm about to ask makes you nervous at all. But would you mind talking to Loki? Try to determine his motives? I have never before felt like I wasn't in control of a situation as I do now. Loki barely lets me begin before he shuts me out."

Tony paused, peering into Thor's eyes. "I'll try, buddy," he said, "but I can't promise. Loki's not exactly the type to share his feelings. Just because we enjoy a good verbal spar doesn't mean we're friends."

Thor searched Tony's face, a little surprised by what he saw. Tony almost certainly looked as if he was hiding something. Not something of which he was ashamed, but something he wanted no one else to know.

Well, Stark wasn't exactly an open book.

"That's all I ask," he said, dismissing his feeling. "I'm afraid I'm at a total loss. I have no idea how to mend the rift between us. I had thought when he came to me for help perhaps it meant we could begin anew. It's almost as if he . . ." He trailed off, not at all sure what he wanted to say.

After a moment, Tony finished for him. "He keeps intentionally reminding you not to trust him?"

Smiling ruefully, Thor looked up at the self-styled genius. "Yes. Actually, yes."

"Tell me about it," Tony muttered.

Loki would call him sentimental for trying, but Thor had gone through the heartbreak of Loki dying, turning up not dead but a mortal enemy, cutting the heartstrings binding them, and losing Loki again on the tail of an apology that had killed something in Thor.

Only to find him not dead, and while perhaps no longer a mortal enemy, nowhere near a friend or ally.

He no longer believed reconciliation was possible, but until he lost Loki for good or lost his own life, he would keep trying.

**o0o 0o0 o0o**

She sought him out. He'd been wondering when she would. Curious to say the least what she would say, Loki strolled through his dreamscape with no barriers in place to keep anyone out. He didn't wait long before she appeared, and when she did he smiled.

"You needn't take that false appearance with me, witch," he said. "I've seen you as you are. You should be proud of every scar and line on your face. They detail every chapter of your long, long life."

Her amber-orange eyes narrowed. "Was that your way of telling me you find my features unflattering?"

His smile became more of a smirk. "It was my way of telling you to be proud of your features."

She made a rude sound. "You knew I would come, so I won't mince words. You and I should not be enemies, Loki. We never should have been. I erred in my refusal to bargain with you."

Swirling color behind Loki rose up in a tree against which for him to lean. "We've been down this road, Æsa. You no longer have anything I want."

She smiled. "Not true. You seek all four Caskets, yes? You already procured the Casket of Eternal Flames. I have the Casket of Silent Storms. I will give it to you, in return for what I want."

Loki folded his arms, caught off guard. This, he hadn't been expecting. He didn't even know how she knew he wanted all four Caskets. Where in the Nine had she procured one? It had taken Loki months to track down the one he'd given to Hel.

But his curiosity was piqued, so he didn't dismiss her outright. "If you're asking for the location of the Aether in return, don't waste your breath."

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "No, I want the weapon you just made."

Loki let out a soft, mirthless laugh. _I suppose it shouldn't surprise me she knows of it already._ "Why would I do that?"

"I know you made a bargain with Hel, and that the Caskets are what you promised her," the witch said. "Therefore, you cannot refuse."

Loki gazed at her in silence for several moments. That wasn't true, which meant she didn't know much about his bargain with Hel. Good, let it stay that way. Hel wouldn't have told anyone, it was no one's business but hers what she'd asked of Loki. So the witch was guessing.

Still, Loki _did_ want the Casket. It would be good enough to give Hel the information that Æsa had it, but it would be better to hand deliver it to the Guardian of Helheim, land of lost souls. So he made a great show of considering and looking reluctant.

"You understand I just barely finished making that staff. I created it to protect myself. Parting with it, even for the Casket, is difficult to fathom."

She took the bait, sidling closer to him with a smile he supposed was meant to look sultry. "Think of it, Loki. You could make another, could you not? I will further sweeten the deal by swearing neither I nor Thanos will trouble you again."

Though he wanted her to lower her guard, Loki did not allow her to touch him. "It wasn't easy to make a single one," he informed her coldly, "let alone a second. You lack the skill entirely, so you couldn't possibly understand."

Her face darkened in anger, but it smoothed quickly. "You're right. That is why I'm here. How many times will you make me grovel before you forgive me, Loki? I was wrong. I was _wrong_. I will admit it as many times as you care to hear it."

He looked down at her and smiled. "Your willingness to do so does appease me a bit," he lied. Then he sighed and shook his head. "And I confess, I would prefer we not continue as enemies. I will agree to this trade, but swear Surtr will also leave me alone. I did not steal from him, he has no business pursuing me."

"Done," she said. "He is too cowardly to go after you alone. Trust me, Loki. You will not regret this."

"How do you propose we do this?" Loki inquired. "You cannot come to Midgard. Heimdall will inform Thor and the Allfather the second that happens."

"There are many, many places where the Gatekeeper's eyes do not see," the witch said. "Do you know the Valley of Shadows?"

Loki managed not to roll his eyes. "Of course. As good a place as any to meet. I will bring my staff."

When she was gone, Loki brought up walls around his dreamscape to keep out any uninvited visitors. Only then did he allow himself to smile. _Fool witch. _He didn't trust her to keep her word, but it would be interesting to see how this all played out.

_"Loki . . ."_

Loki's heart did an odd flip in his chest. If he turned a little too quickly and eagerly to the sound of that voice, well, no one was around to see it. No one except her, and she certainly wouldn't judge or mock him.

Frigga's smile lit up her face as ever it had, her slender arms already open to embrace him. Loki went, obedient to her offer of affection. He rested his head against her neck, a sweet ache filling him. Though neither his body nor hers was physical here, this was his dreamscape and he could feel her. Here, he could touch her. She could touch him.

"I haven't seen you in several days, my darling," she murmured, fingers running through his ebony hair. "Have you been manufacturing a complicated way of protecting Midgard from her enemies?"

Loki smiled. All his defenses dropped, all the barriers or steel and ice melted away. It was a smile reserved for her alone. "I suppose," he replied.

Then for a long time, she simply held him. After a while, she sat down on the color-shifting grass, and he lay down with his head pillowed on her lap. Her fingers threaded continuously through his hair, and a blissful contentment stole over him. She hummed, old lullabies from his childhood that had never failed to soothe him.

Eventually, she spoke. "Why do you not simply tell your brother what you did?" she asked gently. "You needn't hold him so far from your heart."

Loki's immediate reaction was gut-wrenching resistance, and he didn't open his eyes. Why didn't he tell Thor his motives all those months ago on Earth?

"He will understand," Frigga went on, her voice so loving. Holding no judgment. "He still loves you. He will always love you. He's your brother, Loki."

To deny that would be to deny she was his mother. Something Loki had done once. They could have been the very last words he ever spoke to her.

He finally opened his eyes to look up at her. "I can't," he said, shaking his head. "I don't want to. I couldn't bear another moment of him treating me like that bright-eyed child who followed him everywhere and did all he asked. Thor doesn't see me as my own person, Mother. I am not his responsibility."

"He is not the same guileless lad who led you everywhere and was so careless with his emotions," Frigga countered with a soft smile. "He would listen. You have but to ask."

How could he tell her he couldn't bear to ask? How could he tell her that he wanted Thor to just _know_ why Loki was so angry and hurt? Why the resentment burned so deep? Why didn't Thor just acknowledge his younger brother as his equal without having to be _told_?

Frigga's slender hand smoothed down Loki's forehead, brushing over his eyes so they were closed once more.

"It is not for his sake I worry, my darling," she whispered. "Thor wears his heart on his sleeve. But you, my sweet Loki. You hide it away so none may know when they've pierced it. I cannot bear to see you deny yourself love."

"I do not deny yours," Loki said at once.

He felt her press a kiss to his forehead. "Nor should you. I am your mother."

Whether she had birthed him or not, she was the one he could never deny.

The sweet silence fell again. Frigga was the one to break it again.

"You saved a great many lives," she said. "Perhaps all lives on Midgard."

"That wasn't my intent."

A quiet laugh. "You may lie to Thor or even yourself if you wish, but not to me. If you cared nothing for the lives you took, you would not have safeguarded them in death."

Loki drew in a long, slow breath and expelled it in a faint sigh. "I can't win against you."

Another laugh. Then, "Talk to Thor, my darling. Put both your pains to rest."

He said nothing. Not even Frigga could persuade him to do that.

Some pains ran too deep.


	16. Sixteenth Installment

Last chapter kind of depressed me. Poor Thor and Loki. Especially Loki. I'm a bit sadistic I guess, love torturing him. Thank goodness for Frigga!

* * *

**Sixteenth Installment: Deal With the Devil**

Loki chose not to return to Stark Tower. In fact, he didn't return to Midgard at all. He made his way to the 'Valley of Shadow' around what would have been about four in the morning New York time. The valley, so named because of a lack of natural light, existed between the realms of Nilfheim and Jotunheim. It was a cold and silent place, the only living beings tiny little entities that gave off a pale gray light.

Mortals called them 'fairies' because they had no other name for them. They were in reality vicious little predators that would happily swarm those mortals and chew all the flesh off their bones in less than an hour. They found Loki and curiously buzzed him, but the scent of magic on his blood warned them off quickly.

Making a vague motion with his hand, he smiled when his new staff obediently materialized. It was a beautiful weapon. As soon as the cold metal touched his skin, he felt a pulse of excitement from the Aether.

_Are we entering battle?_ she asked.

Loki snorted softly. "I'm afraid not, beloved," he murmured. "At least, not of a physical sort. I have something else entirely to ask of you."

A strong sense of curiosity and willingness to please.

He touched the black crystal globe, which made it flare with green light. In a rapid series of images, he showed her exactly what he was here to do and what he wanted of her. When he removed his hand, the green light flickered and faded, and he felt a confirmation. In fact, she seemed thrilled at the notion.

Then Loki spent time exploring his surroundings and laying a careful network of tiny wards. He would know the second the shadow witch approached him, he would know if she was alone, and he would know if she was armed with anything other than the promised Casket. He didn't wait long.

"Is this it?" Æsa's voice inquired.

Shadow coalesced into a form, and Loki gave her a small smirk. "Still pretending to be a young maiden?"

Her orange eyes narrowed. "You should never comment on a lady's age, _princeling_. It is no way to win her over."

"Fortunately, I neither have that desire nor inclination," Loki said, smooth as silk. "And yes, this is it."

The shadow witch flowed into his personal space, her eyes practically sparkling with avarice. "This is absolutely magnificent. I understand your desire not to be parted with it. And what is this metal? It's exquisite."

"I was sworn to secrecy," Loki said dryly, "so I cannot say. It was forged by the dwarves of Nidavellir, and let us say they were _very_ proud of their craftsmanship."

"I can see why," she purred, reaching out.

It took a bit of effort not to pull the staff out of her reach. He let her touch, but he didn't let her take it. "Your promise?" he prompted.

She smiled, and a pillar of shadow rose beside her. On it rested one of the four Caskets. It looked nearly identical to the one resting in the vault in Asgard, but instead of ice blue swirling within, it was storm-cloud grey.

"The Casket of Silent Storms," she said. "As promised."

She even let him take it without releasing the staff to her. Loki was half tempted to see if he could manage to escape without turning it over, but he didn't. He held it out to her.

"Try not to break it," he said with a private smirk.

As if that was even possible.

Æsa's eyes glowed. "You will not regret this, Loki," she whispered, holding the staff in both hands and staring down at it. Their eyes met for a brief moment before she disappeared.

Loki closed his eyes and allowed a rare smile. _I will not regret it, witch, but I guarantee you will. You should have been a bit more careful in what you asked of me in return for the Casket._

It wouldn't be long before the witch realized she was wholly unsatisfied with the deal she'd just made.

**o0o 0o0 o0o**

"Would you protest if I planted a tracking unit on your wandering ass?" Tony inquired.

Loki's incredibly green eyes oriented on him, and he almost winced at the honeyed murder in them. "Would you protest if I shoved your head up yours?"

Tony couldn't help the bark of laughter. "Wow. What an uncommonly _human_ rebuttal."

Loki looked absurdly pleased. "I have been practicing. It amuses me, the unintelligent way you insects communicate."

Jesus, three mean insults all in one smooth sentence. Tony prided himself on his quick wit, but this guy had a dozen razors for a tongue instead of one. He winced even as he grinned. "You are one nasty guy, you know that?"

Loki made a soft sound that might have been amusement or pique, turning back to the ridiculously fat book he was reading.

Wherever the hell he'd gotten it. Tony didn't have dusty old tomes in his Tower. He plopped down opposite the Norse god. "So, gonna tell me where you've been these last two days? And why your staff magically disappeared from my lab?"

"No," came the short reply.

Well. That was that. Said Tony never. "Oh, come on. You've obviously been up to something devious and clever. Where's the fun in that if you don't _share_? Don't you want people to be _amazed_ by your brilliance?"

That earned him another look, this one glittering with more mischief than malice. "No, Stark. I am not Thor."

Geez, another zinger. Tony chuckled, shaking his head. "What's got you in such a mood?"

Something pleasant settled on Loki's countenance. The expression of a man enjoying himself. It made him look younger and even sexier. "It was nice to get away. What on Earth do you humans do all day? Sit around and ponder how dull your lives are?"

"As opposed to plotting world destruction?"

"Domination," Loki correctly immediately. "And I wouldn't say it was me plotting that."

_Whoa, what?_ Tony saw an opening and took it. "That was a loaded comment. Care to explain?"

"Not particularly."

Of course. "C'mon, princess. It's me, your favorite brilliant, billionaire Avenger. You can tell me. Just a clue?"

The good humor disappeared from Loki's face, and he closed his book with a hefty thump. "Why this interest, Stark?"

He didn't sound angry. He sounded irritated and . . . defensive? And more than a little weary. How peculiar. "Hey, I like you," Tony said. It didn't feel as weird to admit that out loud as he'd have thought. "I can't help it. You're mean and funny and smart as hell and dangerous, and it's fun kissing you." That last with a wink.

Which garnered nothing more than a snort. "And you, apparently, are more than a little cracked in the head."

"More human insults! You're on a roll."

Some of the good humor returned. "I'm afraid your insanity is not any kind of incentive for me to bare my soul."

"I have it on good authority that talking is good for the complexion," Tony coaxed. "Maybe if you get it out of your system, you won't walk around like you've got the world's biggest stick shoved up your ass."

Loki's eyes wavered between anger and mirth. He was trying to decide whether to chuckle or murder the human, Tony could see it. He was either in too good a mood or too lazy for murder, because he just huffed a soft laugh.

"I rue the day I let Thor back me into the Avengers. My bargain with him prevents me from summoning crows to peck your eyes from your skull."

There was no real venom in his voice, so Tony stayed relaxed and went back to luring Loki out of his emotional shell. This time he did it from Loki's side on the couch, instead of opposite him on the chair. Really, there didn't need to be so much space between them.

"Seriously, princess. You can tell ol' Stark. I won't judge. Hell, I'm pretty sure no one's more understanding than me. It's _me_."

Loki displayed not an iota of discomfort at having Tony so close. His expression was rather insulting, though. It looked like he was examining a bug under a microscope, having found it displaying unusual behaviors.

"What would I gain by digging up the past, Stark? For that matter, what have you to gain by listening?"

Tony lifted one shoulder in a lazy shrug. "That's what friends do for each other. Don't you have any friends?"

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say. Loki's eyes shuttered, and his posture subtly changed. He was closing Tony out. "Sentiment is a refuge of the weak," he said, voice now cold as winter. His uncoiling legs told of his intent to get up and probably leave.

For some reason, Tony just _knew_ he couldn't allow that. He lunged up from his position and planted one hand on the back of the couch and the other on the arm, effectively hemming Loki in. Then, before his brain could catch up with his instincts, he swooped down and planted his mouth on Loki's.

The reaction was instantaneous, and though Loki hardly moved, Tony suddenly felt like he was falling into a void of ravenous sharks. Then he blinked and the impression passed. Loki was looking at him, eyes filled with something darker than amusement but not quite homicide.

"The liberties you take with me . . ."

It was little more than a breath, softer even than a whisper. The words ghosted across Tony's lips, and he felt it was safe to move. He leaned down slower this time, giving his partner a chance to pull away. For a few fleeting moments, he thought Loki might. But with the tiniest movement forward he encouraged Tony to close the distance.

Their lips met softly, much more softly than their first kiss. It was almost chaste. Tony lightly nibbled across Loki's closed lips, planting a light kiss on the corner of his mouth before backing off to once more peer into gleaming verdant eyes.

Loki's expression had mellowed, but he still looked far from pleased.

_I can't believe he's letting me do this._ "I got your back," he said quietly. "Okay?"

Something flickered in Loki's eyes, but it was gone too quickly for Tony to define. A smirk blossomed on the god's unfairly sexy face. "You are a walking conundrum, Stark. At least I'm never bored."

Tony thought that was a good invitation to kiss him again, but this time Loki didn't allow it. His smirk didn't diminish as he vanished in a green mist to reappear a few feet away. Tony flopped onto the couch with a disappointed scowl.

"That's not playing fair."

"When did I ever give the impression I would play _fair_?" Loki teased. "I have something to see to right now. Would you please inform the good Captain I would like to speak with him? I should be back tomorrow morning. I would like all my fellow Avengers present." That last with a tiny, wicked grin.

Tony felt something dangerously close to arousal coiling in his gut. _Did he put some sort of curse on me? I mean, there's such a thing as playing with fire, and then there's just plain sticking your nuts in a guillotine._

"Sure thing, Princess. What should I tell him?"

"That if he isn't there, I will set off on my own and do something SHIELD wouldn't like." Now his smile was just mean.

Tony wanted to kiss him even more. "Sure. Insane bastard."

Loki looked contemplatively at the top of Tony's head. "Pink really is a becoming color on you, Stark."

"You wouldn't!" Tony gasped, already looking around for a mirror.

This time, laughter followed the green mist, and Tony was alone. He shook his head, grinning.

"Evil bastard."

**o0o**

_"It doesn't work."_

_ "What do you mean, it doesn't work?"_

_ "It doesn't _work_. No matter what I do, the staff does nothing. I can't channel the Aether. From what I can tell, there is no spell or enchantment preventing me from using it. And yet, I can't use it."_

_ "Are you certain you aren't merely too weak?"_

_ "I am not some wet-behind-the-ears warrior maiden, Mad Titan. I have been alive longer than Odin. I know how to use a magical weapon. This one _doesn't work_."_

_ "And you are sure the little snake didn't simply put a binding spell on it so you can't use it?"_

_ "I'm positive. I would have discovered it by now. It's as though I'm holding a pretty lump of metal and crystal with no special properties at all. Aside from looking magnificent, this is useless to me!"_

_ A cold laugh. "What exactly did you bargain for?"_

_ "I gave him the Casket for his staff."_

_ "And that is all?"_

_ "Yes. What are you getting at?"_

_ "So you knew you were bargaining with the silvertongue, and you didn't make sure your terms were more specific than him simply handing over his staff?"_

_ A pause. "I don't see where you're going with this."_

_ A grin like a frozen wasteland. "I spent many months with that Aesir boy in my . . . keeping. I came to know him better than you do, I assure you. A conversation with him is like a game of chess. He never makes a move without having already planned the next twelve moves, and having anticipated all possible responses. Where I'm going with this, Shadow Witch, is that you were outsmarted. You gave him your one bargaining chip and didn't even make Loki swear he wouldn't come to reclaim his staff. You are a fool, and fools are useless to me."_

_ "What! How _dare_ you—!"_

_ "Spare me. And trust me in this. You have not heard the last of him. Since you clearly have yet to grasp the scope of this, you and I are through."_

_ "Don't you take one step away from me, Mad Titan. May I remind you _I_ am the one who captured Loki twice? What hand had you in that?"_

_ "None, and because of that twice did he escape. The last time nearly ended you. But thank you for your services. I have learned much from you. Including what I most needed to know. You aren't a match for Loki Odinson. He will come for you, fool witch. And when he does, you will die."_


	17. Seventheenth Installment

Warning, there be citrus ahead. Don't like, skip to the scene break. It's not really plot-centric (what citrus is?).

* * *

**Seventeenth Installment: Loki the Avenger**

Tony couldn't sleep. He _hated_ it when he couldn't sleep. It happened too often for his liking, which was why he wasn't a morning person. Most of his sleeping happened between four and eleven a.m., so getting up early was painful.

Tomorrow morning, Loki wanted to talk to the Avengers. It was bothering him. What could the god want? And what about the little job Fury supposedly had for them? They'd had to do it without Loki, because the bastard kept vanishing off to places unknown.

But the icing on this fabulous cake was the desire. Tony had gone from wanting the bastard as far away as possible to wanting him to stick around to wanting to kiss him to wanting _way_ more inappropriate things. Things that would probably get him killed for thinking them.

"Damn it, Loki," he hissed, frustration stirring in his gut.

"Mm, taking my name in vain?"

Tony shot up, reaching for the bedside lamp with a pounding heart. It flared with soft gold light at his touch, gently illuminating the room and its two occupants.

There was something different about Loki. His eyes were brighter than usual, his countenance darker. Shadows danced over his face, interesting and somehow alluring. He was here for a reason. He wanted something, it was plain.

But what he wanted . . . Tony swallowed and resisted the urge to pull the covers over his head. _He's either here to kill me or turn me into a rat._

"Wha . . ." he cleared his throat and tried again. "Mind telling me what you're doing in my bedroom at . . . two in the fucking morning?"

Loki flowed out of the chair near the wardrobe, somehow looking like liquid shadows. "To give you what you've been not-so-subtly demanding for the last week," he said in a low, velvet tone.

It brought Tony up short. _Whoa . . . what—? Bedroom voice?_ Then it clicked. It wasn't murder in those eyes, it was more like a darkly smoldering promise. _Shit, really? He's gonna—?_ He swallowed again, this time for altogether different reasons. Instantly the temperature of the room seemed to rise by ten degrees.

"How did you get in here without alerting Jarvis?" he demanded.

"Easily," Loki said, looking amused. "We've been over this."

He stopped by the edge of the bed, and Tony decided it was _really_ unfair he was already naked and Loki was wearing those damn snug jeans and dark sweater.

"Yeah, but I still don't like it when people sneak up on me," Tony grumbled, his body already moving. He reached up to grab Loki and pull him onto the bed.

Because he'd already established he was insane. Best go with the flow. Even if Loki's flow would probably lead straight to eternal damnation.

A soft laugh, then Tony blinked in confusion. He was somehow lying flat on his back, arms up over his head and unable to move them.

"What the fuck, princess?" he growled, tugging with all his strength.

Not a millimeter of give. "Keep your hands to yourself," Loki chided, looking plenty pleased with himself. "You started this, now you're going to give me what I want."

After that, Tony lost his mind. It was a peculiar feeling. Different from insanity. It felt like he'd been robbed of the ability to breathe, and every heaving breath was a conscious effort. When he didn't focus on it, his lungs simply stopped working.

Heat. Loki's body was far warmer than Tony had ever imagined. Skin. His skin was even smoother than Tony had dreamed. Moisture. Perspiration made them slide together with slick ease. Faint, pleased gasps from Loki. He wasn't loud. Tony knew he wouldn't be loud. He was almost silent, and Tony found himself literally aching to hear him moan.

But oh . . . sweet depths of madness and chaos, watching him was the single most incredible sight Tony had ever witnessed, and he'd seen plenty of people caught up in ecstasy. This was different than all of those.

It could be the way his eyes, made black by the dim lighting, gazed down at Tony, smugly pleased Tony couldn't move. It could be the way the light glinted off diamonds of moisture on his skin. It could be the striking contrast between the white skin of his neck and ebony length of his hair, which clung to his jaw and throat in a manner most enticing. It could be that he couldn't touch when he so desperately wanted to. It could be the way those strong, slender legs gripped his hips.

Or it could be that this was _Loki_, the God of Mischief, obviously enjoying himself and not giving a flying fuck about the human he was currently using.

Strangely, Tony didn't give a flying fuck, either. Normally during sex he cared a lot about his own needs. Right now all he could think was, _Yeah, use me. Enjoy yourself. You look so fucking beautiful right now._ He didn't speak. He was seriously worried Loki would rip his tongue out of his mouth.

Or stop this. Tony would rather lose his tongue than stop this.

Loki's slender hands splayed on Tony's chest, only the faintest hint of a flush high on his cheeks. His body moved in a manner so sinuous and graceful it was ridiculous. Sex was messy and often awkward. So how could Loki still look so goddamned perfect? He looked like a goddess . . . and Tony didn't bother correcting that faux pas.

Then Loki's body grew tense, his breath hitched in his throat, the muscles of his belly tightened, and a shudder ran up his slim frame. His grimace, almost looking pained, was a beautiful tell of orgasm before his body began to relax, but Tony felt no liquid heat blossom between them.

He frowned, confused even amidst his own frantic need for release. "Loki—?"

Then Loki moved off him. At Tony's near wail of protest, he just smirked. "Did you think I would let you come inside me?" he whispered. "Don't fear, Stark. I won't leave you like this." He slid down Tony's body, coming to a halt with his mouth dangerously close to the human's groin.

Tony's heart stopped. _Is he gonna—?_ That was almost as good as the alternative.

But no. Loki gave him a wicked grin, taking in a slow breath. Then he slowly exhaled, and pale green mist flowed from his lips. Tony's body went rigid, vision whiting out at the unexpected pleasure. It felt like orgasm had lit up every single nerve ending in his body, an all-over orgasm that wiped the world away.

When it finally passed, Tony flopped down on the bed, utterly boneless and spent. He felt the bed dip with Loki's weight when the god shifted. Tired as he might be, he still reached out and grabbed Loki. Maybe the Aesir wasn't expecting it, because he fell against Tony's chest with a faint grunt. Glad he had use of his arms again, Tony nuzzled the damp black hair now beneath his nose.

"Where you goin'?" he slurred.

So he liked to cuddle after sex. More shocking, Loki relaxed and let him. He turned to press his cheek against Tony's chest, draping an arm across his waist.

"One day I will grow weary of asking myself why I let you get away with so much," he murmured, lips tickling Tony's skin, "and simply kill you."

Tony chuckled, feeling drunk. Drunk on pleasure and Loki. Best damn feeling of his life. "Okay. But not tonight, 'kay?"

"Hmmm," Loki purred.

And this time, Tony didn't have trouble sleeping. As he drifted off, his last thought was of regret that they hadn't kissed so much as once.

**o0o 0o0 o0o**

Thor did not recognize the expression on Loki's face when the Avengers had gathered as per his request. The younger Odinson looked . . . well, Thor couldn't quite say. There were hints of self-satisfaction, but there was much more to it. Something darker, more fervent.

And for that matter, Thor couldn't quite define what he saw on Tony Stark's face, either. The human's emotions seemed to be complicated, containing disappointment and . . . chagrin? The rest of the Avengers just looked wary.

They all sat down at what Tony had (only half joking) labeled the war table. Loki didn't sit, opting to stand and face them. Steve had quietly asked Thor earlier this morning if he could do all the talking and Thor just observe. The fact that his human friends were so affected by his quarrels with Loki was shaming.

He'd agreed. And he would stick to it, no matter how Loki tried to rile him.

"Thank you for your attention," Loki said, sounding anything but grateful. "I have a confession to make. I'm sure you noticed my staff is gone from Stark's lab."

"Tony mentioned it," the captain confirmed.

Loki gave a cold imitation of a smile. "I thought you deserved to know what happened to it. I gave it to the witch. I am planning to go after it. I'll be leaving tomorrow."

Stunned silence greeted that announcement. Thor had to bite his tongue. _Do you do these things just to create mayhem, brother?_

Dr. Banner recovered first. "Was this part of a plan?"

Loki's smile remained cold. "A bit of an improvised one, but yes."

"I need to know more than that," Steve said, not quite a command but definitely not a request.

Thor silently agreed, willing his brother to cooperate for once.

Loki surprised him by obeying. "She had something I wanted, she offered it to me in exchange for my staff."

No less cryptic than usual, of course.

"More than that," Steve repeated, this time more like a command.

Now Loki looked mildly put-upon. "She had the Casket of Silent Storms." He looked at Thor. "That is what she gave to me."

"Then you bargained with her," Thor said flatly. Promises aside, the good captain simply wouldn't understand the significance of that. "You cannot go after her to retake something you gave to her as part of a bargain, Loki."

Walls of ice rose up behind Loki's green eyes. Frigid anger . . . and something else again Thor could not define. "I agreed to exchange my staff for the Casket. I never agreed to let her keep it."

Thor could practically feel his hackles rising. "Then what is to stop her from reclaiming the Casket?" he demanded. "If you argue semantics, so may she."

"The Casket is no longer in my possession," Loki scoffed. "She's welcome to try for it now, if she could even find it."

Thor wanted to grab Loki and shake him.

Steve cleared his throat, giving Thor a meaningful look. "I'm sorry, Loki," he said, even sounding contrite, "but I need more to go on than your half-answers. You're asking us to commit to a private war. I think it's only fair you tell us the whole truth. Of everything."

Another smile curved Loki's lips, this one caustic. "Everything is a big word, Captain. It would take me the rest of your pathetically short lives to tell you the truth of _everything_."

"Loki," Thor snapped.

Steve held up a hand. "It's all right, Thor. I should have been more specific. I'm sorry," he said to Loki again, "let me rephrase. I'd like to know the truth of your actions nine months ago during the incidents with the Chitauri, your actions since then, and this new deal you made with the shadow witch."

Thor didn't think Steve had any reason to apologize, but he definitely approved of the man's patience and specificity. With Loki, gray areas tended to be hazy and all but invisible.

While Thor may approve, Loki obviously did not. Though his countenance didn't change, Thor could sense the anger rising up in his brother.

"I will not indulge your curiosity," he said in a glacial tone.

"This isn't about curiosity," Steve said, still calm. "This is about knowing whether we can trust you or not. Being an Avenger isn't about labels. It's about actions and intentions. You have never once revealed yours, and we can't work with you like this. I don't even know if you're an ally or an enemy."

Loki's rigid posture spoke volumes of his displeasure. Thor watched his younger brother, wishing he could hear what was going through Loki's mind right now. _Why are you so resistant, brother? What is it you so desperately seek to hide? Why can you not simply open up to us? To me?_ He swallowed his own pride.

"I will leave if you wish, Loki."

That earned him a heated glare. "I am not a child, Thor."

"I know that," Thor agreed, a little confused by the way Loki never reacted in the way the elder expected. Most of the time he couldn't even tell where Loki's anger was directed.

"Do you actually want people to think poorly of you?" Tony asked, his voice less flippant than usual.

Loki's throat worked as if he'd swallowed a mouthful of glass.

"Do this one thing for us, Loki," Natasha said, "and we'll do everything we can for you. Seems like a fair bargain, right?"

Loki turned away from them, beginning to pace like a caged animal. Thor suddenly recognized that undefined emotion in Loki's eyes. Pain. Feeling like his heart would break again, he stood up. His brother hadn't seemed to notice, he actually started when Thor put a large hand on his shoulder.

"Come," he said, both firm and gentle. He gave his fellow Avengers an apologetic look. "I am sorry. I will return shortly."

Though Loki didn't resist, as soon as they were alone he wrenched his arm free with murder in his eyes. "The way you treat me isn't patronizing enough, Thor? Now you drag me away like a child throwing a tantrum?"

For once, Thor didn't let Loki's anger rile him. "Not at all," he said softly. "I didn't stop to think about the position into which I've put you."

"You rarely stop to think at all," Loki retorted, but it lacked the usual venom.

Thor didn't speak, just looked at him.

Then finally, _finally_ Loki relented. His whole posture changed. He appeared to cave in on himself, and he looked smaller and younger than he had in . . . centuries, probably. Loki always carried himself with squared shoulders and an arrogant tilt to his chin, making him appear even taller than he actually was. It was a jarring change.

"Fine. _Fine_. But you will never speak of this again once I'm done."

"If you wish," Thor agreed.


End file.
